Jimmy Neutron and Friends! The Quest for Sheen
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy has fallen in deep depression and now he's probably reached his lowest point since his friend, Sheen left with his new rocket. With the help of his friends, Jimmy must go on a quest to find Sheen and bring him back home. Along the way, they run into some familiar faces and old foes while on their adventure and mention learn some important and welcome life lessons as well.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Guess what? It's time for a brand new, awesome series starring our favorite boy genius...**

 **Reader: Dexter?**

 **No you silly, little-NO! It's none other than everyone's one and only...JIMMY NEUTRON! This is the first installment in a brand new adventure series featuring Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen and all their friends.**

 **Like the Scooby-Doo Boomerang Land saga, this will be more like an adventure-action movie franchise and will see some big character depths for our friends. So, without further ado, on with the show!**

 **But first...**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for inventions!**

 **With a super-powered mind, a mechanical canine...**

 **Bark! Bark!**

 **He rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time.**

 **So very much to do in that much...time!**

 **So off the ground up in the air, out into the atmosphere...who can we count on?**

 **Jimmy Neutron!**

* * *

 **PROLOUGE...**

Our story opens in Jimmy Neutron's backyard where we see one of his best friends, Sheen Estevez walking to Jimmy's clubhouse and doing some sort of dance.

"I like chickens, I like pants, but I don't like chickens in my pants" he sang "Chickens in pants, chicken in my pants..."

Sheen opened up the clubhouse door and went underneath it to Jimmy's not-so secret laboratory.

"Boy," he thought "Jimmy sure didn't activate his security system today"

He climbed down the ladder to the lab.

"Hey" Sheen called out "Anybody here? I think I left my Ultra Lord Goes Boom-Boom card in here"

Just then, Sheen saw an Ultra Lord card on one of Jimmy's tables.

"There it is" he said as he picked up the card.

Just then, Sheen saw a giant blue blanket with the Neutron logo on something.

"Ooh, what's this?" he wondered as he walked over to the blanket.

There was a note attached to it.

Sheen read the note "Do not look underneath this blanket. Signed, J.N"

Naturally, Sheen decided to disobey the note and pulled the blanket down. It was a shiny, blue rocket for one person. Just then, Sheen saw another note attached to it.

He read it "Do not get into this rocket. Signed, J.N. Jimmy Neutron! Someone named J.N is putting all these notes in your lab"

Sheen got into the rocket and saw another note attached.

"Do not get into this rocket. Signed, J.N" Sheen said as he read the note "Don't push which button? There's so many"

Sheen started pressing most of the buttons and all of a sudden, the rocket's hatch closed in and the rocket shot Sheen right into the depths of outer space. He was off for a ride of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it looks like Sheen is off into space and if you watched Planet Sheen, you probably can guess what happens next. But what happened during that time? How were Sheen's friends and family while he was gone? And most importantly, what about Jimmy?**


	2. Jimmy's Depression

While Sheen was trapped in space, things back on Earth hadn't been going so well for his friends and family, especially his family and Jimmy.

Sheen's sister was in great depression without her big brother, his grandmother went insane and Mr. Estevez went to Jimmy and spoke to him in a very low and sad voice.

"Please Jimmy," he said sadly to Jimmy "You have to bring Sheen back. You're the only one who can do it. Please Jimmy"

"I'll try Mr. Estevez, I'll try" Jimmy whispered.

Unfortunately, Jimmy couldn't focus on getting Sheen back, due to some...engagements.

Most of the days where he tried to focus on getting Sheen back were filled with glares, rolling eyes, tears and pointed fingers, all directed at him. He had gotten used to this type of treatment, since he usually put everyone in danger with his inventions.

Unlike other times where he was ridiculed, this is one that hit him most of all. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Cindy went right up to him.

"Way to go, Neutron" she said as she pushed him "Thanks to you and your big brain, Sheen is gone and look at what happened! His family's heartbroken and it's all because of you. It's always just like you to do that; you build some stupid invention and then you put everyone in danger! You never think anything through and you just think you're better than everyone else"

"Oh really?" Jimmy spat "Oh look at me! I'm Cindy Vortex and I yell all the time and I am so perfect and I do nothing wrong at all!"

"This is no time to see who's the most insufferable Neutron, but I'd say you would win" Cindy angrily said.

"What're you talking about, Vortex?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"You are a pompous, self-centered, egotistical jerk who only thinks about himself, and that stupid brain of yours proves it all!" Cindy snapped "You just waltz in and decide to upstage me and everyone else. Well listen up, mister, you're nothing but a menace and a threat to all of us. All you've done is put people in harm with your stupid inventions, your stupid ideas, and your stupid mouth!"

Jimmy was left silent and shocked. Cindy had antagonized him lots of times, but this was brand new.

Cindy continued "Listen Neutron, we will NEVER be friends and I will NEVER like you. You've nearly killed all of us and you still haven't died. Everywhere you go, people are afraid of you because of your stupid brain. How does it feel knowing that everyone around you nearly dies because of you? That's what you'll always be Neutron. A waste of time and existence! What I am saying Neutron is that NOBODY LIKES YOU! NOBODY LOVES YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND! NOBODY NEEDS YOU! AND NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND YOU! WE'D ALL BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! IN FACT, I WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN!"

Cindy then pushed Jimmy into the mud really hard and walked away. The boy genius was at a loss for words. Just then, it started to rain and Jimmy sadly walked back home. Hugh was inside the garage fixing up his ducks and Judy was inside making dinner.

Jimmy walked upstairs and sneaked past his parents so they wouldn't notice his wet and muddy appearance and depressed state. He went into his room, put on his pajamas slumped his head into his pillow. Goddard noticed Jimmy's state and walked right over to him. Before Sheen left Earth, he equipped Goddard with a new voice chip.

"Master, why do you look so sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad, Goddard" Jimmy said in the pillow "I'm just fine! I just wanna go to bed now"

"Master, I am a dog and we dogs can feel people's emotions" Goddard clarified "And as your faithful pet, I must help you when you are down in the mouth. Please, tell me what happened"

Jimmy sighed "Here's what happened...Cindy. That's what happened"

"Cindy?" Goddard asked "What about her?"

"She lashed out at me" Jimmy said "Since Sheen disappeared with my new rocket, I've been more ridiculed and yelled at then usual. But this time, Cindy said some things that just crushed my spirit. She said I'm a menace...she said i'm basically the reason why everyone in the world has nearly died...she said it all Goddard. Am I really a bad person, Goddard?"

"Oh no master, your inventions have helped us all" Goddard shook his head.

"But they've always caused trouble, Goddard" Jimmy couldn't fight back his tears anymore "Come with me to the lab, Goddard."

As they went down to the lab, Jimmy looked at all of his inventions. He cried to himself knowing that all of his inventions have caused trouble and that he's the one who always put the world in danger. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Cindy was right. He didn't belong in this world anymore.

"Cindy was right, Goddard" he told Goddard sadly.

Goddard looked at Jimmy with a confused look.

"It's all my fault Goddard, everything is my fault" Jimmy sadly said "I've created a second Ice Age, nearly gotten the planet destroyed, got an evil race of space aliens to steal our parents, put the town in danger, bet you out of anger and pride. Those things were all my fault. Now because of me, I'm stuck with the title of being the town menace and Sheen's gone. Cindy's right, people would be better off without me"

Jimmy was now letting his tears flow. Goddard handed Jimmy a box of tissues.

After several minutes of crying, Jimmy finally came with a realization "I can't do it anymore Goddard"

"What do you mean, master?" Goddard asked him.

"The only reason I built that rocket in the first place was so I could keep my family, friends and the whole Earth safe" Jimmy replied "Maybe I could escape to another planet and put everyone at ease. Maybe I could focus more on my invention output, maybe I could find an alien race that appreciated science as much as me, maybe I could even find a race where I could teach them all about our planet"

Goddard looked at Jimmy with as much empathy.

"Cindy's right" Jimmy said sadly "I'm only here to ruin everybody's lives and put them in danger. Being a genius sucks. What's the point of having a large IQ if you're just going to screw things up for everyone? All I want is for people to like me and think I'm great, but now I hate it, since there's no one like me out there. I'm the only boy genius around and possibly, the only one in the world. I guess Retroville would be better off without me"

Jimmy buried his face into his knees and started to sob, while Goddard tried to comfort him. He had to bring Sheen back, but he felt too bad about himself after all the things he's done in the past. He felt as if, he was nothing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jimmy's in a real deep depression and has the blues. Maybe his friends can get him out of his funk. Maybe. After what Cindy said to Jimmy, I don't think he'll ever get out of his deep depression.**


	3. You've Got a Friend

Jimmy didn't come to school for the past couple of days. He may have been the town menace, but this was pretty noticeable. Ms. Fowl went up to class to take attendance.

She picked up her list of students "Cindy Vortex"

"Here" said Cindy.

"Libby Folfax" she continued.

"Here" said Libby.

"Carl Wheezer" she continued.

"Here" Carl raised his hand.

While Ms. Fowl kept taking attendance, Carl, Cindy and Libby noticed something unusual.

"Guys, have you noticed that Jimmy hasn't been here these past few days?" Carl asked the girls.

"Yeah" Libby said "He's been gone all week"

"Good thing too" Cindy said with a snooty smile "At least I can be the most brilliant kid in school again"

"But it's just not like Jimmy to miss a day of school" Carl said "He's always at school, even though he always misses the bus"

"Maybe we should check with his folks to see if he's okay" suggested Libby.

"Nick Dean" Ms. Fowl continued.

Just then, the door opened and there was Nick.

"Present" he said in a casual tone.

"Nick, you're tardy again" said Ms. Fowl.

"Sorry Ms. F" said Nick "Had some previous engagements"

Nick flew a tardy pass to Ms. Fowl and he walked right over to his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Boy, Nick" Carl said to Nick "You actually came to school without a fractured leg this time"

"Yeah well, I kind of gave up on skateboarding" Nick replied "The doctor said if I keep skateboarding, I'll probably end up as a paraplegic and also I got a knee injury. There goes my chances of competing in the X Games"

"Sorry to hear that Nick" said Carl "But have you noticed that Jimmy hasn't been around all week?"

"Yeah" Nick said "It's not like Neutron to miss a day of school"

Later that afternoon at lunch, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick and Brittany met at their table and started to have lunch together.

"I'm worried about Jimmy guys" said Carl "He hasn't been here all week and I'm concerned"

"Carl's right" Libby said "Ever since Sheen disappeared, he has been getting a lot of dirty looks and has been blamed for it"

"Gee, he like must be really upset about it" Brittany remarked.

"Well, the less we see of that swirly haired geek, the better" Cindy said in a haughty manner.

"Cindy, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Libby asked Cindy.

The others looked at Cindy, as if they were agreeing with Libby.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cindy nervously said "I-uh...have no idea what ya'll are talking about"

"Cindy" Libby glared at her "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing" Cindy denied.

"Cindy, I've known you since kindergarten and I know you are the worst liar in the world" Libby snapped her fingers "So you'd better fess up girl"

"Yeah Cindy" Brittany added "Fess up"

There was no use trying to deny it anymore; Cindy was a lot of things and most of all, she was known for being a pretty bad liar. Anybody could tell when she was denying something. She finally decided to come clean.

Cindy gulped "I sort of told Jimmy that we'd all be better off without him and that nobody likes him"

Everybody gasped.

"Dude" said Nick "You can't say that to Neutron. Even I'm not that big of a jerk"

"How could you say something like that to Jimmy?" Brittany angrily asked Cindy "He may be a geek, but he's still got feelings"

"Yeah" Carl added "You've seen him get emotionally crushed and now you've done it"

"You know Cindy, you've done some pretty low things, but this has to be the worst" Libby added.

"I know" Cindy sighed "I know it was bad, even for me"

"Maybe if you didn't try to hide your feelings for Jimmy, maybe he would be here" Libby pointed out.

"Yeah" Carl, Nick and Brittany added.

"After school, we are going to Jimmy's house to make sure he's okay and let him know we still care about him" Carl said.

"But Carl, what if it's too late?" asked Brittany "My cousin was depressed for a while and started having some sad thoughts about doing something horrible"

"Like what, Brittany?" asked Nick.

"You really don't want to know" Brittany said "Luckily, he got some well-deserved help. I'm afraid if we don't come to Jimmy in his time of needs soon or if he doesn't get any help, he might be depressed and reclusive forever or worse"

Everybody thought about what Brittany had just said. Jimmy may have caused trouble most of the time, but he was always their friend and their leader. Even though being friends with a boy genius wasn't always easy, but it always made things more interesting.

"Looks like for Jimmy's sake, we're going to play hooky" Carl said "Come on"

While everybody went back to class, Carl and the others snuck out of school and walked over to the Neutron residence to find Jimmy. They went up to Jimmy's front door.

"I hope Jimmy's home" said Carl "I sure would hate to see anything bad happen to him"

"Don't tell anyone, but so would I" Nick added "He's like the annoying precocious little brother I never had"

Carl rang the doorbell. Someone came to the front door and there was Judy.

"Oh hey kids" said Judy.

"Hi Mrs. Neutron" Carl waved and grinned at Judy.

"CARL!" Libby shouted as she pushed Carl off of Judy "This is not the time! Mrs. Neutron, we're just here to ask you if Jimmy's home. We need to talk to him, it's rather important"

"I thought Jimmy was at school" said Judy.

"No" Carl shook his head "He hasn't been at school for days"

"I thought you knew" Cindy added.

"No I didn't" Judy shook her head "The principal never called to say he was absent"

"Well main point is that we're concerned about him" Brittany replied "We think he's depressed or something"

"Depressed?" asked Judy.

"Yeah" Libby said "And we're afraid if we don't do anything about it, he might do something really bad to himself...or worse"

"Maybe he's in his lab" suggested Judy "Hugh and I will search the house. You guys search his lab"

"Got it, Mrs. N" said Nick.

While Hugh and Judy searched the house, the kids went to the clubhouse. Just then, they realized something.

"Oh, I forgot" said Carl "The clubhouse door is activated by Jimmy's DNA. Good thing I still have a bag of his hair"

Carl zooped over to his house and quickly brought back the bag of hair back to the clubhouse.

"Okay everyone, stand back" Carl said as he put a hair out of the bag and held it up to the DNA scanner.

"DNA recognized" said VOX "Welcome home, Jimmy"

The door opened up and they went inside of the clubhouse.

"Okay everyone, here we are" said Carl.

"Now all we need to do is find a way to get into Jimmy's lab" Libby pondered.

Just then, Brittany spotted a button "Hey! What does this do?"

"Brittany!" Cindy shouted "Wait!"

"Huh?" Brittany asked as she pressed the button.

Just then, a hatch on the clubhouse floor opened up and the kids fell down through a tube and onto a whole pile of mattresses.

"So that's how Neutron gets in" said Nick "Sweet ride"

"Come on" said Carl "We've gotta find Jimmy"

The kids walked the bridge through the entrance and finally made it to Jimmy's lab.

"Jimmy" shouted Libby "Jimmy"

"Here boy" Carl whistled.

Just then, Libby saw something on Jimmy's chair.

"Look!" said Libby "There's Goddard! Maybe he knows where Jimmy is"

The five friends ran over to the workroom and saw Goddard looking all melancholy.

"Goddard" Brittany called out "Here boy"

Goddard got up and saw the other kids and ran over to them.

"Hey Goddard" Brittany said as he pet his head "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! You are"

"Brittany" said Carl "Focus!"

"Oh yeah" Brittany snapped out of her trance "Sorry about that"

"Goddard, we're worried about Jimmy" Carl explained "He's been absent all week and we are afraid that he might be in some kind of depression"

"Well, Jimmy was pretty upset about what Cindy said to him the other day" Goddard replied "And he was really beating himself up over it. I haven't really seen him since then"

"Well, can you help us find him?" asked Libby.

"Sure" Goddard replied "I was designed to be Jimmy's best friend through thick and thin, so I will help you"

Goddard and the kids exited the lab and made it back to the surface to continue to search for Jimmy.

"Maybe Jimmy's parents have found him" said Cindy "Come on"

The kids ran inside Jimmy's house only to run into Judy and Hugh, who were carrying a note.

"Oh thank goodness I've found you" Judy huffed.

"Mrs. Neutron" Libby exclaimed "What's going on? Did you find Jimmy?"

"No" Judy said "But we found this. I think you should see it"

"Give me that" Cindy said as she grabbed the note.

Here's what the note said:

 _"Dear friends and loved ones,_

 _I can't do this anymore. I'm giving up on life and leave this world for good. It is my fault that many bad things happen to everyone I care about. All I wanted was for people to like me. But boy was I wrong. I just wanted to be a great genius, but it's done nothing but hurt people or nearly get them killed. I've decided to leave. I don't belong in this world. I guess I'm not fit to walk this Earth if I'm just going to put people in danger._

 _I hate being a genius. But don't worry, all of you will be safe and better off without me. I'm leaving forever._

 _Goodbye forever,_

 _Jimmy Neutron (aka, Town Menace)"_

There was much silence as everyone gasped at what the note had said. They never thought Jimmy would get this depressed and now, he was gone.

"What have I done?" Cindy whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Jimmy's gone! And where on Earth could he be? Will the gang find him before it's too late?**


	4. The Search for Jimmy

"Oh no" Judy gasped "Jimmy's run away"

"This is terrible" said Hugh "We have to do something about it"

"Good thing I put a tracker on his clothes just in case he got lost" Goddard said.

Goddard ran the coordinates of the tracker through his scanner and a map came up, where a beeping red dot came up.

"I see him on your tracking thingy, Goddard" Carl pointed to the map on Goddard's screen "He's in the woods far outside of town"

"Then that's where we are headed" said Judy "Come on"

"To the hover car!" Carl proclaimed.

They went to the hover car and started to fly to the woods where Jimmy could've been.

As for Jimmy himself, he was in the woods taking a long, silent walk by himself.

"I'm a loser" he thought as he silently sobbed "Nobody cares about me, I always hurt people, everybody hates my inventions and even my own friends won't stand by me. I hate being a genius. Everyone hates me, even my own relatives. They even say it to my face. I hate myself and I hate everyone and everything else"

As Jimmy walked, he bumped into two hunters.

"Hey kid!" shouted the first hunter "Watch you're going you little twerp!"

"Sorry" Jimmy sighed.

"You could've damaged my double bullet" the man barked "You worthless piece of crap!"

"I said I was sorry" Jimmy sadly said.

"Sorry, schmorry!" the man snapped "What're you gonna do, cry?"

More tears started to fall from Jimmy's eyes and he started to cry.

"Awww" the second hunter said sarcastically "Did I make the widdle boy cry? Why don't you go crying to your mommy?"

Jimmy tried to talk "Well, I-"

"Mommy, help me" the first hunter mocked "Waah, wah wah wah!"

"Baby, I'm a stupid baby" the second hunter mocked Jimmy.

Jimmy wanted to fight back, but they had guns and they were adults, he couldn't fight them, so he decided to ignore them and silently walk away while the hunters continued to mock Jimmy and laugh at him. He decided he would do something he never thought he'd consider...

"I have to do it" he sadly thought to himself "I should just end it all"

Meanwhile, Jimmy's friends and parents were still on their way to the woods. Along the way, Cindy had been having some thoughts.

"Why'd I have to be so mean to Jimmy?" she thought "If I hadn't been so blinded by my stupid pride, this never would've happened and maybe we'd finally be together. This is all my fault"

Little did Cindy know that everyone else was having some thoughts about Jimmy.

"I can't believe I ever envied Jimmy in the first place" Carl thought "I always wanted his life, but I didn't realize how much he hated it. It must suck to be the only genius in the world and to be ridiculed and demeaned by everyone"

"I hope we find Jimmy soon" Libby thought "Sure would hate to see him go through serious depression"

"Jimmy did save the school play and fill in for me when I couldn't" thought Nick "Maybe I could've thanked him or at least gave him a pat on the back"

"I hope Jimmy doesn't do what Daniel was attempting to do" thought Brittany "I don't think I'll ever live that down. If I ever lost Daniel, I don't know what I'd do. He and I have always been so close and I don't want to lose him forever. I love him. I almost lost my favoritest cousin. I can't lose one of my friends"

Eventually, they finally landed where the tracker was. Unfortunately, they didn't find what they were looking for.

"Here we are" said Cindy "Now let's find-"

"Uh guys" said Goddard "You may want to come take a look at this"

Hugh, Judy and the kids got out of the hover car and got onto the ground. They saw that the tracker was just lying on the ground.

"Oh my god" said Goddard "It would seem that Jimmy has removed the tracker from his clothing"

"That means he could be anywhere right now" Libby said "We have to find him and fast!"

"Libby's right" said Carl "For all we know, he could've gotten eaten or drowned or-"

Everyone glared at Carl.

"Sorry" he quickly said.

"We have to search for Jimbo" Hugh said "He could be anywhere"

"Then there's no time to waste" Libby said "Come on"

The gang all started to search for Jimmy throughout the whole forest, but with no luck at all.

"Jimmy!" Carl shouted "Jimmy!"

"Jimmy!" shouted Nick "Where are you, Nerd Bomb?"

"Come on out, wherever you are, son" said Hugh.

"Oh Jimmy, where are you?" Cindy thought to herself.

"We have to find Jimmy" Brittany said to the others "And we have to be there for him or he could make the biggest mistake of his life...or worse"

"What do you mean by worse, Brittany?" asked Libby.

Brittany sighed "My cousin went through serious depression, as I said before and he was thinking about doing some really bad things to himself"

"Bad things?" asked Cindy "Like what?"

Brittany tried to speak up "Well you see-"

"Hey look!" said Carl "There's some people over there"

Yes indeed. Carl spotted the two hunters, Jimmy had encountered earlier. They were sitting on rocks while eating beef jerky and whittling sticks, while admiring their shotguns.

"Maybe they've seen Jimmy" suggested Nick "Let's check it out"

"Hey buddy" Hugh said as they walked over to the hunters "Can we ask you something?"

"What do you want, pal?" the first hunter spat.

"Our friend got lost in these woods and we're trying to find him" Cindy explained "Have you seen him?"

"Here's a picture of him!" Hugh showed the hunters a photo of Jimmy.

"Yeah" said the first hunter, rudely "I've seen him, but I ain't telling you, so buzz off you freaks!"

"Yeah, or we'll be forced to shoot you if you don't" the second hunter chuckled.

Judy cracked her knuckled "Oh really? Goddard! Activate arsenal 6A!"

Goddard nodded his head, opened up his back and out came a large laser cannon, which pointed right at the hunters.

"Goddard, blast them" said Judy.

"You got it, Jude" Goddard said as he started to fire up the cannon.

"OKAY! OKAY!" the first hunter panicked "I'll talk! Downriver! He went downriver!"

"Thank you" Judy said in a gentle voice.

Goddard retracted the plasma cannon back into his back "Thanks for the info, gentlemen"

"Quick!" said Hugh "Downriver!"

While Judy, Hugh and the kids headed downriver, Goddard stopped for a brief moment and zapped the hunters' guns, reducing them to ashes. Then, he joined the others to search for Jimmy.

"Jimmy's headed downriver" Brittany said they walked downriver "That's not good at all"

"What do you mean, Brit?" asked Cindy.

"There are really long and strong vines in that area of the woods" Brittany explained "They can probably hold onto anything and the river gets more rapid and deep downriver. You see, my cousin Daniel was going through depression after being bullied countless times. He had been going through this for his whole life. He was beaten up, verbally abused and his mental state almost deteriorated. One day, he was finally fed up with all the bullying and he had some really horrifying thoughts of what to do to end it all..."

"You still haven't told us, what kind of thoughts did your cousin have?" Libby asked Brittany.

Brittany gulped "He...he..."

"Spit it out Tenelli" shouted Nick.

"...almost killed himself" Brittany tearfully finished "He was going to shoot himself in the head with his father's gun"

Everybody's eyes widened and their jaws dropped wide open.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! Now the others really have to find Jimmy before he does something very horrible! Now this is getting more and more serious. After years of being ridiculed, shunned and endangering everyone around him with his inventions and curiosity, Jimmy is going to do the unthinkable. Stay tuned! And I mean it.**


	5. Drowning Jimmy

Jimmy went over to a large tree by a surprisingly deep, yet rapid creek. There, he saw a vine hanging from the branch, which was above the creek.

"It's the only way" he sadly thought "No one would care if I died anyways"

Jimmy climbed up the tree and crawled onto the tree branch. He tied the vine around his neck and was about to jump off the tree branch. Unfortunately, before he could, the branch snapped and hit his head on a rock in the creek really hard, knocking him unconscious. Soon enough, he fell into the creek itself and started to drift off into the water.

As for Jimmy's friends and parents, they were running to where the hunters said Jimmy could've been.

"Jimmy has to be here" Goddard said as he and the others kept running "After all, who else's footprints could they be?"

Just then, Carl saw something "Guys look at that tree!"

"Carl, this is no time to look at trees" said Judy "We have to find, Jimmy"

"But look!" Carl pointed to the tree "The tree has fallen down"

The others turned around and saw that the tree branch had indeed snapped earlier when Jimmy was trying to hang himself.

"Wait a second," said Brittany "If I recall, there used to be a branch on that tree with a vine tied to it"

Nick spoke up "Dudes, you don't suppose Jimmy..."

"No way, Nick" said Hugh "Jimbo would never..."

"I'll fly up and see if I can find him" Goddard told them.

Goddard's ears started to propel and he flew up for a bird's eye view. Just then, he saw something flowing down the river and close to a waterfall. He zoomed in on it and saw that it was an unconscious Jimmy.

"GUYS!" he shouted "I found him! I found Jimmy!"

"You found him?" Cindy shouted to the robot dog "Where is he?"

"He's heading down the creek" said Goddard "And I think he's passed out!"

Everybody gasped loudly "Goddard! Rescue mode!"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Goddard said as he flew down to the creek to save Jimmy.

The unconscious boy genius was still drifting at the rapid creek, close to a waterfall and soon enough, Jimmy fell right off. Goddard activated his booster rockets and zoomed right down the waterfall, grabbed Jimmy and flew his seemingly lifeless body back to the others.

"Way to go Goddard" Sheen called out to Goddard as he landed.

"Good boy, Goddard" Brittany said as she started hugging and kissing the dog "Who's a good boy? You are! You are"

"Uh, guys" said Libby "Not to interrupt this little celebration, but what about Jimmy?"

Everyone stopped cheering and walked over to Jimmy's seemingly lifeless soggy body.

Brittany saw the vine tied to Jimmy's neck "Guys! Look!"

She showed them the vine tied to Jimmy's neck and the branch that broke. Everybody gasped silently.

"Dude" Nick silently said.

"Oh no" Cindy whispered.

"Jimmy, wake up" Judy said as he tried to squirt the water out of her son "Wake up, sweetie"

Jimmy didn't wake up. He was still unconscious and seemingly lifeless.

"Come on Jimmy" Cindy kept pushing Jimmy's stomach "Wake up. Don't die on us"

Jimmy still didn't wake up. Cindy checked his pulse.

"What're you doing, Cindy?" asked Carl.

"Shut up Carl" Cindy whispered "I'm checking his pulse"

There was some silence as Cindy was checking Jimmy's pulse.

"What'd you find, Cindy?" asked Carl.

"His pulse is weak" Cindy sadly said "He's barley alive. Come on, we have to get him back home before it's too late"

Wasting no time, everyone zoomed to the Hover Car and flew right back to the Neutron residence. While that was happening, Judy called 911 to come over to their house. When they arrived, they placed Jimmy's body right onto the couch and a blanket over him.

"I hope he's okay" said Brittany.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the doctor" said Judy.

Judy got up and walked over to the front door, and sure enough, there was the doctor.

"Judy Neutron?" asked the doctor.

"Yes" Judy nodded "Thank goodness you're here"

"You know" said the doctor "Doctors don't really do house calls anymore"

"Just come in" Judy said as she grabbed the doctor and took him inside "My son is in trouble!"

The doctor went over to the seemingly lifeless Jimmy and started to examine and do some stuff on him. After nearly an hour, the doctor came to a shocking conclusion.

"So how is he doc?" asked Hugh.

The doctor sighed "He's taken a nasty fall and he's in a coma. Hitting his head on a very hard rock and pretty much drowning in that thing, the chances of him living are seventy five hundred thousand fifty five to one"

"What's that mean?" asked Hugh.

"He's most likely not gonna make it" said the doctor "I'm sorry"

"But you're a doctor" Cindy grabbed onto the doctor's coat "Can't you do something?"

"I tried everything, little girl" said the doctor "I'm sorry. He won't make it"

"Listen you!" Cindy shouted with warm tears threatening to fall out "I did something really bad and I have to fix my mistakes!"

"Cindy stop" Libby gently said as she pulled Cindy off the doctor's coat "It's over"

As the doctor left, the others sadly looked at Jimmy. There was much sad silence as they looked at the seemingly dying Jimmy.

"I can't believe he's gone" Libby said sadly.

"Oh Jimmy" Brittany sniffed.

"Well tough luck" Nick angrily said trying to hold back tears that were falling out of his eyes "Jimmy's gone and you just have to...to...to...to..."

He didn't finish his sentence, as he soon started crying himself and Brittany went to comfort him.

"My two best friends in the whole world...gone" Carl sadly thought.

Hugh comforted Judy as they both started silently sobbing.

"Oh Jimmy..." Judy whispered through her sobs.

Libby's head went down in sadness, Brittany buried her face into Nick's shirt, while Nick tried to comfort her. Nicki tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't.

Goddard whimpered in despair and sadly crawled onto Cindy's lap.

Carl sobbed "I'm never backstabbing my friends again"

"I'm so sorry Jimmy" Cindy sadly thought "I guess I only act mean all the time because I'm afraid I'll never be as great as you or as mother expects me to be. If I weren't under this much pressure, I'd let you know how I really feel about you"

"This is exactly how I felt when Daniel almost shot himself" Brittany told Nick as she sobbed over his shoulder "I just thought I'd never have to feel this way again"

Nick stayed silent and hugged Brittany to comfort her (and himself).

Cindy hugged an equally depressed Goddard. She silently and sadly sang to herself.

 _Into the clouds, where nothing is loud is an angel who's flying to Heaven._

 _Someone who we held dear, someone who was so near. He always was there to protect us._

 _I was mean to him and I was wrong._

 _He was the man I loved and now he's...gone._

 _We'll miss you, our beloved friend, who we'll never see again._

 _So long forever...Jimmy Neutron._

There was much silence as everybody sadly looked at Jimmy's seemingly lifeless body. They closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like our hero, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius has kicked the bucket. Now, his friends (especially Cindy) regret ever making fun of him or giving him a hard time in the first place. I can see why Jimmy was contemplating suicide. If I was made fun of the people around me and considered a town menace, I'd be depressed as well.**

 **I guess the lesson is that you should accept your friends for who they are and if you treat them badly, you'll wind up with guilt when they're gone.**

 **What would you say to Jimmy?**


	6. The Day Jimmy Neutron Died

It was still silent in the Neutron's living room as our heroes mourned over the loss of their beloved friend, Jimmy Neutron. Cindy was still holding onto Goddard, Hugh was still holding Judy in his arms, Carl was still regretting envying Jimmy in the first place, Nick was still comforting Brittany and Libby was...well you get the picture.

"He's never coming back" Libby sadly said.

Nobody said anything, they knew what they were all thinking. It's not easy having a friend who can beat you in the science fair or a friend who constantly has to fix problems he caused. It's also not easy being ridiculed by people. Judy and Hugh went upstairs to be alone in their time of despair.

"You know," Cindy told her friends "There was a reason I've always resented Jimmy, besides secretly loving him"

"What're you talking about, Cindy?" asked Goddard.

"Well, my mother has always expected me to be perfect" Cindy confessed "She'd always tell me to get straight A's and be better than everyone else. For my whole life I've been pressured to study work day in and day out, playing the piano perfectly and whenever, I've messed up or gotten a grade lower than an A, they'd yell at me or say I wasn't good enough"

"Dang" said Nick "Gee Cindy, that's harsh"

"I've always known this about you and even I'm surprised" Libby remarked.

"I have to perform all the time like some sort of wind-up doll, I get really sick of it" she continued "Maybe if I wasn't expected to be perfect all the time, I could be more open about my feelings towards Jimmy. Then he'd know how I feel"

"I see what you mean Cindy" Nick said "I only act like a tough guy so people won't know what I'm really like"

"What do you mean, Nick?" asked Brittany.

"I mean, well ever since my pop abandoned me and my mama, I've acting like a tough heart breaker so...people won't know how I really feel" Nick explained "I mean, I love being with my mama and all, but I don't know what it's like to have a father and sometime's I feel like my mom is lonely. You five are pretty lucky to have your dads around. I act tough, but really...I'm scared"

"Gee Nick" Brittany said "I've never seen this side of you before. You know, you could've told us how you really felt"

"Yeah we would've understood" said Carl.

"You would've?" asked Nick.

"Of course" Brittany made a sad smile "You're our friend and that's what friends are for"

"Thanks" Nick made a small smile.

"Too bad Jimmy's gone" Carl reminded them "He's been out for days"

"Yeah" Libby sighed.

The kids all looked at Jimmy sadly and walked over to him.

"Jimmy..." Cindy sniffled "You can't die on us mister! I forbid you to leave me! Do you hear me? I can't live without you! If you die I'll-"

"Cindy stop" Libby said as she grabbed her best friend's arms.

"You know Cindy, you shouldn't yell at Jimmy and give him orders" Carl sniffed "He won't like it"

"Carl you heard what the doctor said" Libby sadly replied "He's not going to make it. It's over"

"He's gone" Brittany sadly said.

Meanwhile up in some sort of white place, Jimmy's spirit was lying on some sort of white, fluffy floor. He started to squint his eyes and he saw a bright, shiny face looking down on him.

"Bout time you woke up" said the person.

"Huh?" Jimmy asked as he opened up his eyes "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the spirit world, Jimmy Neutron" responded the man.

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm your guardian angel, Steve" said the man.

"Nice to meet you, Steve" Jimmy shook Steve's hand "What's going on?"

"You're in the spirit world, I told you" Steve replied "It's where you go when you've started to move on"

"Move on?" asked Jimmy "You mean, I'm dead?"

"Yes" Steve nodded "But I'm hear to stop you from going to the heavens"

"What're you talking about?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm saying you have to go back to your body" Steve replied "Back to your parents and your friends"

"Why should I?" asked Jimmy "Nobody cares about me!"

"What makes you think that nobody cares about you?" asked Steve.

"They always make fun of me, they never listen to me, nobody appreciates anything I do and they always insult me...especially Cindy" Jimmy responded "Well I'm through and at least they'll be safe and better off without me"

"But everybody has an important role in life" Steve replied "Even you"

"What purpose do I have?" Jimmy asked, annoyed "All I do is be everybody's punching bag and I'm sick of it. They're just a bunch of selfish jerks! I just wish there was someone who truly understands me"

"Jimmy, there are people out there who go through the same problems you do" Steve responded.

"There are?" asked Jimmy.

"Everybody has made mistakes or been bullied sometime in his life" Steve responded "You're not alone"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because everyone thinks I'm a useless waste of time" Jimmy replied "Everybody says so, especially Cindy. I decided to kill myself to end all this pain and keep my parents and the world safe from me and my stupid inventions"

"Listen Jimmy" said Steve "If you want people to accept you, you have to accept yourself first. Do you accept yourself?"

"No" Jimmy shook his head "I hate being super smart. All I've done is cause trouble and be picked on. I'm not going back"

"Jimmy, you have to go back" said Steve "Your parents and friends need you"

"I don't think so" Jimmy said "All they ever do is give me a hard time and walk all over me! In fact, I wish I never existed!"

"You know Jimmy, I'd show you what the world would be like if you didn't exist, but since we don't want to get away from the plot of the story, I'll just say this" said Steve "You may not want to go back to your friends, but you made a promise to Mr. Estevez, his daughter and his mother that you'd bring Sheen back to them. You have to live up to it"

Jimmy thought for a moment "Still...I don't know"

"Well regardless, I'm sending you back" Steve said as he snapped his fingers.

Jimmy shouted "NO! WAIT! I DON'T WANNA GO BA-"

With a flash of a light, Jimmy's spirit was sent right out of the spirit realm and was being sent back to his body. But would he wake up?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jimmy may be being sent back to his body, but he's still depressed about himself and it would seem that his insecurities aren't the only thing that we are going to look into in this story. It looks like his friends have some problems of their own as well. Will Jimmy forgive Cindy? And will Jimmy live up to his promise to bring Sheen back? Stay tuned.**


	7. The Unforgivable

Slowly, Jimmy's spirit was being sent back to Earth until he finally reached his body. When he entered, his face started moving.

"Ugh" he grunted.

Everybody turned around and saw Jimmy's face moving. They ran right over to him. He started squinting his eyes until he finally opened up his eyes to see his friends staring right down at him.

Jimmy squinted his eyes "G-guys?"

"Jimmy!" they shouted.

They all were so thrilled to see that Jimmy was still alive and they all started to hug.

"Oh my god" said Brittany "Jimmy we were so worried"

"Master, you're okay" Goddard said as he jumped onto his master and started licking his face.

"Mr and Mrs. Neutron" Libby shouted to Jimmy's folks "Come downstairs! You gotta see this!"

Hugh and Judy walked downstairs and they were shocked to see Jimmy alive and well.

"Jim Jam!" Hugh shouted.

"Jimmy!" Judy shouted as her eyes got teary "You're alive"

Hugh and Judy ran over to Jimmy started hugging him to death.

"Oh Jimmy, thank goodness you're okay" Judy said as she started kissing Jimmy "I was so worried"

"That's my boy" Hugh hugged Jimmy "I knew you'd pull through"

"So come on Neutron" said Nick "Tell us. What was it like in the afterlife?"

Just then, Jimmy saw Cindy and remembered everything that Cindy had lashed out at him and he even though he came back from the Spirit World, he was still angry at Cindy and he was still depressed about himself.

"Jimmy..." Cindy approached "Listen...I..."

"Zip it" he barked "I don't want to hear anything you have to say Vortex!"

Everybody was shocked at Jimmy. There were a few times he snapped at his friends and got irritable, but this was a shocker.

"Jimmy..." Cindy said, quietly.

"Get out of my house, Vortex" Jimmy snapped "I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend! I don't ever want to see you again"

Cindy sighed and sadly walked out of the Neutron house.

"Cindy wait" Libby ran after her best friend.

"Guys listen" Jimmy said sadly "I don't really wanna talk right now. I kinda want to be alone"

"Okay Jimmy" Carl sadly said "See you"

"See you Nerd Bomb" Nick said as he followed Carl.

"Anything for you, master" Goddard added.

As Carl and Nick left, Brittany went over to Jimmy.

"You know Jimmy, it's great that you're alive" she put her hand on his shoulder "It means a lot to us and even to Cindy"

"I don't think so" Jimmy said bitterly.

"Look, I know she was pretty harsh to you, but people say things when they're angry, Jimmy" said Brittany "Cindy's not the most secure person in the world, but she means well"

"Whatever Brittany" Jimmy sighed as he sadly walked back upstairs.

Soon enough, Brittany walked with the others outside.

"Boy, Jimmy seemed pretty upset" Carl remarked.

"Wouldn't blame him" Cindy sighed.

"What if Jimmy never wants to talk to us again?" asked Carl "I can't lose him. He was the first friend I ever had"

"What do you mean, Carl?" asked Cindy.

"You think it's easy being friends with a fat nerdy kid who sleeps with a blanket, is obsessed with llamas and is allergic to almost everything?" asked Carl "I mean, nobody wants to hang out with me because I'm well...different and when Jimmy moved into the neighborhood, he was the first kid to talk to me and we have been friends ever since"

"You still got us" said Libby.

"Yeah, but Jimmy's like the brother I never had" Carl sadly said "And with Sheen gone, I feel pretty lonely"

Libby thought about what Carl had said. If she ever lost Cindy, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Brittany sighed.

"I hope Jimmy feels better soon" said Libby "I sure would hate to see him try to kill himself a second time"

"Don't remind me" Brittany glared at Libby.

"Sorry" Libby replied.

Back in his room, Jimmy was still alone, thinking about what he had been through these past few days. He may have still been alive, but he was still blue about what Cindy had said to him days ago.

"Cindy's right" he curled up into a corner "I am a menace and a loser. A pint sized, brainy waste of time"

Jimmy started crying again. Just then, the door opened up with a tiny squeaky noise. It was Hugh and Judy.

"Jimmy..." Judy said quietly "May we come in?"

Jimmy just kept sobbing in his corner as his parents and Goddard approached him.

"Son, are you okay?" Hugh asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Jimmy sniffed "I'm fine"

"Thing's will get better" Judy told him "I know they will"

Jimmy still didn't respond and just kept crying.

"Okay, so you made a few mistakes, but throwing yourself a pity party isn't going to make things better" Hugh said.

"What do you guys care?" Jimmy asked bitterly.

"Because we're you're parents and it's our job to be here for you" Judy replied "You know, I became depressed a lot when I was your age and I'll admit it sometimes hurts when you're one of a kind...but there's something you don't seem to get and it's that we're not giving up on you"

"And we couldn't really ask for a better son than you, Jimbo" Hugh added.

"Gee thanks" Jimmy made a sad smile "I just wish my friends would think so"

"Maybe you should go talk to them" suggested Hugh "I mean, they are your friends and it's important for you to have support from them"

"I don't know much about Cindy, though" Jimmy sadly replied.

"Why don't you just forgive her?" asked Goddard "She is your friend"

"Why would I want to be friends with Cindy Vortex?" Jimmy asked bitterly.

"I didn't say you had to be friends with Cindy, just forgive her" said Goddard "She really feels bad about what she said"

"I don't know, Goddard" Jimmy said in a bitter tone "Cindy's treated me like garbage one too many times and I won't stand for it any longer"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Jimmy forgive Cindy? Will Cindy tell Jimmy her true feelings? And most of all, will our heroes find Sheen? Stay tuned.**


	8. Mellowing Out Part One

Cindy, Libby and Brittany walked over to Cindy's house across the street from Jimmy's house.

"It's no use" Cindy sighed "Why did I say all those things to Jimmy? I didn't mean to call him a waste of time and a menace"

"Well Cindy, you shouldn't get so you angry that you'll say things that you'll eventually feel bad about" said Libby "Otherwise, you're gonna end up with guilt"

"Yeah, I know" Cindy sighed "I just wish Jimmy would forgive me and talk to me again"

"Maybe we can talk to him for you, later" suggested Libby.

"I tried talking to him, but I don't think that did anything" said Brittany.

"It's a lost cause" Cindy sighed.

"We'll talk tomorrow" Libby put her hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"Yeah" Brittany assured Cindy.

Both Libby and Brittany gave Cindy a comforting and assuring hug. Then, Cindy walked into her house, sad and remorseful. She sadly walked upstairs to her bedroom and slumped herself onto her bed.

"At least this cant get any worse" she thought to herself.

"CYNTHIA AURORA VORTEX!" her mother shouted "GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Cindy walked downstairs nervously to her mother, who was very angry and stomping her foot repeatedly. Cindy knew that wasn't a good sign. She went to face her mother.

"Hello, mother" she said quietly.

"Front and center" Sasha sternly said.

Cindy faced her mother, front and center, looking somewhat fearful. Did I say "somewhat"? I mean't **totally** fearful.

"Yes...mother?" Cindy gulped.

"The principal called and said you weren't at school" Sasha scolded her "That means that you were cutting school!"

Cindy replied "Well, I was but-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Sasha shouted "How do you expect to keep your perfect record and be big and important if you skip school like a hoodlum?! Answer that!"

"Mother..." Cindy replied "Just let me explain..."

"There is no explanation for what you did!" Sasha barked "You disgraced the Vortex name by skipping school and now you're trying to make up immature excuses!"

"Yes ma'am" Cindy quietly said.

"Now go into the corner until your piano teacher shows up!" Saha ordered her daughter.

"Yes, mother" Cindy said as she sadly walked over to the corner.

Cindy's eyes started to get teary and she started to sniffle and sob.

"And Vortexes don't cry!" Sasha shouted "Stop crying! You rotten, imperfect little imp"

"I-I-Im sorry" Cindy said through her sobs "I didn't mean to..."

"Now you're making more excuses!" Sasha roared "That does it, young lady! After your lesson, you are going to scrub the floor with a toothbrush and you're not getting any dinner until the kitchen floor is shiny enough to see my reflection!"

Cindy stayed silent and sat in the corner as she silently sobbed. Not only did Jimmy stop talking to her, but her day just became worse.

Meanwhile over at the Wheezer's house (next door to the Neutron's, just so you know), Carl wasn't doing his usual hobbies like llama videos or writing in his e-diary, he was too sad and concerned about Jimmy to think about any of those things. His parents then noticed this unusual and out-of-character behavior

"Hey Carl" said Ebenezer "Come on down to dinner. Mother's making her famous soy mulch"

"I'm not hungry, dad" Carl sadly said.

"You don't want soy mulch?" Ebenezer raised his eyebrows "What's going on? And why were you playing hooky? Is your scapula acting up again?"

"No dad, it's not me, it's Jimmy" Carl replied "He's been depressed all week and I don't know what to do"

"Jimmy's your friend, Carl" Ebenezer put his hand on Carl's shoulder "The best thing to do is be there for him and help him"

"But I don't think he wants to see anyone right now" Carl said "He's pretty angry and upset"

"Then you're gonna have to give him some time, Carl" said Ebenezer "But if it gets way out of hand, then you have to be there"

"Okay, dad" said Carl "I'll try"

"Now, how bout that soy mulch?" asked Ebenezer.

Meanwhile, Brittany went back home to her parents. She was still sad about what had happened today. She sat down on the couch in sadness. Her mother then noticed that she was in a bad mood and went over to her.

"Um, Brittany?" she walked over to her daughter.

"Oh, hey mom" Brittany deadpanned.

"Something wrong honey?" asked Mrs. Tenelli "I haven't seen you like this since the accident"

"Actually, that kind of is why I'm sad" Brittany replied "You know my friend, Jimmy?"

"The short kid with the funny hairdo? Yes I know him" Mrs. Tenelli nodded "What's going on?"

Brittany wasted no time in explaining the situation to her mother; Jimmy's depression, playing hooky for his sake, his attempted suicide and his grudge against Cindy after she caused his depression in the first place.

"...and this reminds me of almost losing Daniel, but worse" she finished "Jimmy doesn't seem to want anybody around and he won't forgive Cindy, and she is truly genuinely remorseful about what she did to Jimmy. I don't want to lose them, I don't want Cindy to be depressed too and do what Jimmy did"

"Well depression is a very serious thing, Brittany" said Mrs. Tenelli "We've already learned that from Daniel"

"Don't even talk about it" Brittany told her mother.

"The point is that depressed children go through a lot when they feel the way they are" said Mrs. Tenelli "They verbally abuse themselves, become lonely, bitter and let me tell you, they even start hurting themselves"

Brittany was left silent after what she had just heard. She knew Daniel was suicidal, but this hit her most of all.

"Why do people do this, mom?" asked Brittany "Why would they hurt themselves?"

"A lot of people in this country suffer from depression" Mrs. Tenelli softly said to her daughter "And some have died from it. They get depressed because they've lost someone they loved, feel loved by no one, have been abused their whole lives or have been abandoned"

"That's horrible" Brittany replied "But why do the people we love have to go away?"

"Just...because" Mrs. Tenelli sighed.

Brittany started to sob silently and her mother started to comfort her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Talk about mellowing out. In this chapter, we've learned some backstories on three members of Team Neutron and some insecurities.**

 **Looks like things are starting to get serious for the kids. But what about Jimmy, Nick and Libby? What're they up to? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Oh and FYI, check out my Back at the Barnyard story, Barnyard Beginnings.**


	9. Mellowing Out Part Two

At the Folfax house, Libby was just laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What am I gonna do?" she thought to herself "Cindy's my best friend, I can't let her become this way. I have to find a way to convince Jimmy to forgive her"

"Liberty Folfax!" Libby's mother shouted from downstairs "Get downstairs right now!"

"Uh oh" Libby gulped "Coming mama"

Libby walked downstairs to her parents, who had stern and angry faces. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well missy" said Mr. Folfax III "We are very angry with you?"

"What do you, mean, daddy?" asked Libby nervously.

"Your principal called and said you weren't in school" said Mrs. Folfax "Where were you?"

Libby wasted no time in explaining the whole situation to her folks, who finally understood.

"...and that's what happened" she finished.

"I'm surprised that you're going through this, baby" said Mrs. Folfax "But I'm not surprised that Jimmy actually thought of killing himself and not speaking to Cindy"

"That's true" said Mr. Folfax III "Kids with serious issues like self-esteem, bullying and depression go through things like this. Especially when someone has finally reached their lowest"

"Boy, that's gotta mess with your head" Libby said.

"In fact, over thousands of kids suffer from these in America" said Mr. Folfax III "I work with kids like Jimmy, so I can tell he's depressed. He needs help"

"Main point is though, Cindy's depressed as well" Libby continued "She tried to make amends with Jimmy after what she said, but Jimmy lashed her out and wouldn't forgive her. I want to help Cindy, not only because she's my best friend in the whole world, but also because Jimmy and Cindy are meant to be together and we're all meant to be together as a family"

Mr and Mrs. Folfax nodded their heads, understandingly.

"And another reason is that it's because I miss Sheen, daddy" said Libby "And Jimmy's the only person who can bring him back. I want Sheen back, but unless Jimmy forgives Cindy and gets out of his funk, I can't do anything about it. I just...I wish there was something I could do"

"Well, I think the best thing to do is to stick by Cindy and be there for her" Mrs. Folfax said as she put her hand on Libby's shoulder "Because she's your best friend and friends stick by each other when they need each other the most...and right now, this is where she needs you more than everything and...so do you"

Over at Nick's house, Nick was sitting on the swing on the back porch, where no one would see him feeling down in the mouth. Just then, his mother noticed his somber look and went over to see what was happening.

"Nick" she opened up the back door "Is something wrong, baby?"

"I'm fine mama" said Nick "And don't call me 'baby', it's embarrassing. I'm 13 years old"

"Okay then" said Mrs. Dean "But whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here"

Soon enough, night had fallen and Nick still hadn't come back inside for anything.

"Nick!" his mother called out "Dinner time! Nino"

He sighed "Coming mama"

Nick walked inside and sat down for dinner with his mother. Unfortunately, he just stayed silent and played with his food. His mother looked pretty concerned about Nick's attitude, so she decided to break the silence.

"Nick..." she said "I'm worried about you. You haven't talked to me for a while now, and I know that something is wrong with you. I just want you to know that if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me about it"

Nick thought for a moment "Mama, I..."

"Listen Nick" Mrs. Dean interrupted "I know your upset about not knowing your father and I haven't done a great job of helping deal with that, but I've watched you at least try to deal with it and frankly, you've done it a lot better than I have, but I haven't gotten around to saying that"

"Actually mama, that's not why I'm upset" Nick said "Well, you know friend Jimmy?"

"Yes" Mrs. Dean nodded.

Nick wasted no time in explaining the whole situation to his mother and the aftermath of it.

"Oh my god" Mrs. Dean gasped "This is serious. No wonder you've been upset all day"

"I just don't get it, mama" said Nick "Neutron should consider himself lucky. I mean, he's got a neat lab, invents stuff and he's got a dad"

"That's true Nick" said Mrs. Dean "But he might feel bad about it"

"What're you talking about, mama?" asked Nick.

"I mean you do tease him a lot" Mrs. Dean reminded him "And it must be tough to be the only boy genius in the entire world"

"I guess so" Nick said "But at least he has a dad"

"I know baby" Mrs. Dean sighed "I wish he didn't leave him"

"Don't worry about it, mama" said Nick "It ain't like I'm gonna be sitting up every night asking you "When's daddy coming home?", you know? Who needs him? Hey, he wasn't there to teach me how to skateboard, but I learned, didn't I? I got my knee injury and he wasn't there when I was in the hospital, but I pulled through didn't I?"

"Yes, you did" Mrs. Dean nodded.

" I didn't need him then, I don't need him now" Nick said "But...why would he abandon us?"

"I don't know baby" Mrs. Dean sadly replied "I don't know why. I was just lonely and I wanted to find the perfect man, so I chose him. We dated for a while and then when I got pregnant with you, he got angry. He didn't want to be a father, so he made me choose between you and him. He wanted to me to get an abortion or else he'd kick me out"

Nick looked at his mother understandingly.

"I didn't want to lose you" Mrs. Dean continued "My baby didn't deserve this, so I left him. Since then, I've been doing various jobs trying to earn enough money to provide for us and when you were born, I tried to forget about him, I didn't want you to know what a horrible person he was, but I couldn't. He hit me, yelled at me and threatened my life"

Nick was soon on the verge of tears "Like I said before mama, I don't need a dad! It's not a big deal"

"Still...this shouldn't happen to you..." said Mrs. Dean "Kids should be able to trust their parents and lean on them and know they'll always be there and love them...you shouldn't have to go through this, baby"

Nick buried his face into his mother's chest and started silently sobbing. Mrs. Dean cradled Nick into her arms and started shedding some tears of her own.

Meanwhile, back at Jimmy's house, Jimmy was still feeling bad. He still didn't want anything to do with his friends (especially Cindy). He was talking to Goddard.

"This sucks, Goddard" Jimmy said "What's a boy genius to do when he's in a deep depression? Options, boy"

Goddard screen opened up and he read the words to Jimmy "Forgive Cindy. She's your friend"

"Forgive Cindy?" Jimmy asked, bitterly "Forget it! Why should I forgive her? All she does is make fun of me and treat me like garbage! She's not my friend! And even if she was, why should she be? In fact, why should I have friends? Other great scientists and inventors didn't have friends and look at them! They don't appreciate me anyways, so frankly, I don't need them at all!"

"You think just because all the famous scientists and inventors didn't have friends or forgive people, it's okay for you to follow them?" asked Goddard.

"Sorry Goddard, I've made up my mind" said Jimmy "I'm never talking to Cindy ever again"

"Master, you can't hold a grudge against people, especially the ones who care about you" Goddard tried to reason "Cindy's not all bad, actually, I think she really does care about you"

"Yeah right" Jimmy sarcastically said "All my life, I've wanted to be great and share my brilliance with the world, but because of her, she keeps putting me down as if I always cause trouble and when she said I was a town menace and a waste of time, that was the final straw"

"Master listen, I know you are wise beyond your years, but I know one things that even you don't seem to get" said Goddard.

"And what's that?" asked Jimmy.

"It's that if a truly wise person forgives people" Goddard replied "And if you keep holding grudges, it's going to overpower you and you won't become the best inventor I know you can be, and I really do think Cindy does care about you"

"What makes you think he cares about me?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm a dog, Master" said Goddard "I can sense how someone feels. So, what're you gonna do? Let go of the past or be miserable and never talk to anyone ever again?"

Jimmy went to bed later that night and pondered on what to do. He could either forgive Cindy and let go of the past or he could hold a grudge and stay miserable and lonely forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gee, now that's what I call, mellowing out! What should Jimmy do? Should he forgive Cindy? Or should he never talk to her again? Stay tuned for new developments, folks!**


	10. Not Forgiven and Not Forgotten

The next day, Jimmy got up and started to get dressed. All night, he was thinking about what Goddard had told him; you know about forgiving Cindy and all. Luckily, it was a Saturday so he could get some time and tell Cindy personally.

"Morning Goddard" he said to his dog "Wake mode"

Goddard's eyes started to glow and he woke up "Morning master"

"Goddard listen" said Jimmy "I've been thinking about what you said and...I've decided to go talk to Cindy"

"That's my creator" said Goddard "Now go after her"

Jimmy put on his clothes, tied his sneakers and walked out the door and started to go across the block to Cindy's house.

"I hope Cindy is okay" he thought "And I hope I can actually forgive her and we can be friends again"

He walked up to Cindy's house and rang the doorbell, hoping that Cindy would be home.

"Okay" he said to himself "Uh...Cindy! I just want to say I know it was your fault that I almost died, but I want to be friends anyways. No, no! Cindy, you put me down and you're a spoiled brat, but I still want you as a friend!"

Jimmy sighed, he didn't know what to say to Cindy. But, he decided to go with whatever his heart set him to do. Just then, the door opened; it was Cindy's mother, looking rather catty.

"What do you want?" asked Sasha.

"Hello Mrs. Vortex" said Jimmy "Is Cindy home? I need to talk to her, it's rather important"

"You may not" said Sasha "Go away!"

"Please Mrs. Vortex" said Jimmy "I need to see Cindy"

Sasha sighed "Very well then, but be quick! She's on punishment for playing hooky!"

Jimmy walked upstairs to Cindy's room, where he saw her in a box in a corner sobbing into her knees. Jimmy stared blankly at her, feeling kind of bad for snapping at Cindy the other day.

He walked over to her "Cindy..."

Cindy sniffed and turned around to see Jimmy, she wanted to say something, but unfortunately, she couldn't say anything. She wanted to apologize to Jimmy and tell her true feelings, but she didn't want to lose her nerve.

"Cindy" Jimmy said softly "I've been thinking and I just wanted to tell you that, I-"

"Jimmy wait!" Cindy interrupted "I'm sorry! Truly sincerely sorry!"

"Cindy..." Jimmy said.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said to you" Cindy tearfully continued "You don't deserve to be made fun of or bullied, you're a wonderful person. You're kind and smart and talented and I know I'm always mean to you, but I do it beca-"

"Cindy, let me stop you right there" said Jimmy "Cindy listen, it's just that...I don't think I can forgive you, but I still want you as a part of the team. I'm not saying that I forgive you, I'm saying that you're still part of the team. I know you want me to forgive you, but I don't!"

Cindy tried to talk "Jimmy, I..."

"Cindy listen" said Jimmy "I need you to do something"

"What?" asked Cindy as she sniffed her tears.

"I need you to call Libby and Brittany and tell them to meet us in the back of the clubhouse at 2100" Jimmy told them "Can you do that?"

"Yes, I think I can" Cindy nodded.

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy made a small smile at her.

As soon as Jimmy left, Cindy thought to herself "Maybe some other time, I'll do it"

Later that night, Jimmy, Carl and Goddard met in the back of Jimmy's clubhouse, discussing some stuff.

"Gee Jim" said Carl "You feeling better?"

"I guess" said Jimmy "Where are the others? They were supposed to be here a while ago"

"They said they'd be here" said Carl.

"Hey Neutron!" someone said from across the street.

Jimmy, Carl and Goddard turned around and saw where the voice had come from; it was Nick and the girls, holding their flashlights.

"Finally, you're here" said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy" said Brittany "Are you feeling any better?"

"I guess" Jimmy replied "I'm still feeling a bit bad, but I made a promise to Mr. Estevez and a scientist always keeps his word. We are going to rescue Sheen and bring him back home"

"We?" asked Libby.

"Of course" said Jimmy "I'm not going by myself"

"Well the description for the story did say we were going with you" Cindy pointed out "So I guess we don't have much of a choice"

" _And maybe I can use the time to make Jimmy forgive me and tell him how I feel_ " she added in her thoughts.

"Dude, you do know where Sheen is, right?" asked Nick.

"Of course I do, Nick" said Jimmy "Goddard"

Goddard opened up his global cranium and projected up a large map of the galaxy.

"Right about...there!" Jimmy pointed a map of space "Approximately four million lightyears away from Earth. Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the route to wherever Sheen and the rocket might have landed and it leads to somewhere in another galaxy. So, we'll need to leave by Wednesday. So that gives us two days to collect the necessary plutonium, plan our trip, soup up the astro-car, make the necessary preparations and we'll also need to bring snacks. Any questions?"

"You sure about this, Neutron?" asked Cindy.

"Of course I am" Jimmy said "It _is_ my rocket"

"He has a point" Goddard stated.

"Okay Neutron" said Nick "Here's thing; you lead us to that planet and in case we run into any trouble, I'll take it from there. We're getting Sheen back!"

"Yeah!" everybody raised their fists in agreement.

"Okay" said Jimmy "Now, here's the plan..."

And so, while everyone huddled up, Cindy thought to herself on how she could possibly get Jimmy to forgive her and win his trust back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like our heroes are now getting ready for their mission! But their problems aren't over yet! I don't want to waste good plot points and character arcs just for Earth. Will Jimmy and his friends find Sheen? Will Cindy win Jimmy's trust back? Will Jimmy forgive Cindy? Will Brittany cope with tragedy? What will the gang encounter? And will they find Sheen? Keep following and reading!**


	11. Blast Off Baby!

After over an hour of whispering and planning, Jimmy had finished going through the plan to go into space and rescue Sheen.

"So we're gonna do it?" asked Jimmy.

"Right" everyone nodded.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "Go home and pack your bags, I've gotta stay here and handle everything else"

As soon as everyone left, Jimmy went downstairs to his lab and began to set the plan in motion with Goddard.

"So, how'd it go, master?" asked Goddard "Did you talk to Cindy?"

"Yes, I did" said Jimmy "But I still don't forgive her"

"But master..." said Goddard.

"I can't Goddard" said Jimmy "All she does is treat me like dirt and walk all over me and quite frankly, I'm sick of it and I don't think I'll ever forgive her"

"But she really did feel bad about what happened" Goddard said.

"Whatever, Goddard" Jimmy rolled his eyes "Let's get this plan over-with, okay?"

"Anything you say, master" Goddard said.

"Good boy" said Jimmy "Goddard! Phone please!"

Goddard extended his ear, which had a phone and numbers on the front. Jimmy dialed the number for the principal's house.

"Hello?" Principal Willoughby asked over the phone.

Jimmy held some sort of microphone up to his mouth and spoke into it "Hello, this is Principal Willoughby, calling to let you know that we're cancelling school next week, so don't bother coming in"

"Oh, okay then" Willoughby said before hanging up the phone "How nice of me to cancel school"

"Perfect" said Jimmy "Now come on boy, we've gotta get the Astro-Car ready"

"Bark, bark" said Goddard.

Meanwhile over at Cindy's house, Cindy was busy getting her clothes ready, which isn't much of a wardrobe since all she's worn is a pink button-up shirt, black jeans, sneakers, a green tank and khaki's. However, she had other things on her mind...

"What am I gonna do?" she thought as she folded her pants "Jimmy's never going to forgive me or trust me again, not after what happened. Wouldn't blame him, though. I just wish there was something I could do"

Cindy continued packing her clothes into her suitcase. Just then, her dog walked over to her, carrying his bowl in his mouth.

"Ruff, ruff" said Humphrey.

"Oh, sorry, Humphrey" Cindy said as she noticed his empty bowl "Mama's going to feed you now"

Meanwhile at Nick's house, Nick had been packing his clothes as well and at that same time,

"Hopefully, Neutron finds Sheen" he thought "I mean, Sheen's such a geek and a nuisance, but at least he has a dad who wants him"

Nick continued packing his clothes, while thinking about how lucky his friends were to have father's who actually loved them, while he didn't have a role model or male guidance. It was just him and his mother, and while he loved his mother more than anything, he always wondered what it was like to have a father. Maybe he could tell Sheen that if they found him.

Meanwhile, Brittany wasn't so focused on packing; she was too upset about what had been happening recently. Just then, she saw a photo of her Cousin Daniel and thought about what he went through when he was depressed. She started sniffling and hugging the photo of her and Daniel.

"I love you Daniel" she whispered "Don't ever leave me"

Meanwhile, Libby was at her house packing her clothes and thought about finding Sheen.

"I hope Jimmy knows what he's doing" she said to herself "I can't just stand another minute of knowing that my man is out there and probably going to be eaten by some sort of space monster"

While Libby was packing, she saw a photo of her and Sheen after he fought Yoo-Yee in Shangri-Llama.

"Sheen risked his life to save me, so I'm going to do the same" she said boldly to herself.

A couple of days later, Jimmy had finished fixing up the astro-car (with Carl and Goddard's help) and called everyone else to the back of the clubhouse, ready to blast off into the universe. They all met in the back of Jimmy's clubhouse to hear what Jimmy had to say.

"Alright everyone" said Jimmy "We're ready for out intergalactic rescue mission!"

"Neutron, this is going to work right?" asked Nick.

"Yeah Jimmy" said Cindy "What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry guys" said Jimmy "I've tricked all our parents into thinking we've gone to camp, tricked the principal into thinking he's cancelling school and have souped up the astro-car. I'm 95% sure we're going to succeed"

"And the other 5%?" asked Cindy.

"We fail and never see Sheen again" Jimmy said sadly "But don't worry, 95 is still an A, so we're more than likely to succeed"

"I'll buy that" Nick shrugged "I still have never gotten a 95%"

"You heard da man!" Cindy proclaimed "Stop sucking your thumbs and let's blast off!"

"Okay everyone" Jimmy said as he took out his Hyper-Cube "Put your things right here in the Hyper-Cube and buckle up"

Everybody put their suitcases into the Hyper-Cube, got into the astro-car and buckled up their seats. Jimmy got into the driver's seat and set the rockets and coordinates.

"Please keep your hands, arms, feet and paws inside the starship at all times and listen to the captain" said Goddard.

"Okay, everyone" said Jimmy "Ya'll buckled up?"

"Sure thing, Jimmy" said everyone.

Jimmy pressed the big red button on the control pad and they were rising up from the ground and they were launched right into outer space. As soon as they left the Earth's atmosphere, Jimmy turned on the autopilot and turned to face his friends.

"Okay everyone" he said "This is probably going to be our biggest mission yet! We are going to save our friend, Sheen and bring him back to Earth! We'll probably face perils, obstacles and some food shortage, but we are going to rescue him! Are ya'll with me?"

"Yeah!" the others said in unison.

"Then let's get this party started right!" Jimmy pounded his fist into his palm and walked back to the main drive.

"You know what this needs?" asked Libby "Some music!"

"Don't be ridiculous Libby" Jimmy folded his arms "We don't need music"

"We'll see about that" Libby said as she went over to the ship's radio and put in a CD and some pop music started playing.

Soon enough, everyone was singing along "We're the kids in America! We're the kids in America! Everybody live for the music go-round!"

"The sooner we land, the better" Jimmy rolled his eyes as he started traveling through space.

Jimmy Neutron and his friends were once again on a big adventure, this time to save their friend, Sheen. Little did they know that this was going to be one adventure they would never forget. Not to mention, something that would bring them together as a family.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Jimmy and his friends are off on their great big adventure! Little do they know that this will be something they will never forget! Stay tuned for new developments folks, cause it's going to be one heck of a story!**


	12. Camping in the Cosmos

Our heroes had been traveling in space for a while now and soon enough, they had been getting tired and sleepy. They tried everything to keep themselves entertained; they turned on the radio, played iSpy, sang songs (well not for very long, at least) and even played cards. Jimmy however, wasn't interested in having fun and was more focused on getting the mission done.

"Gin!" Brittany placed a card on the table.

"Uh, Brittany we're playing Uno" Libby deadpanned.

"Uno!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That's not how you play Uno, Brittany" Cindy told Brittany "You have to lose all your cards to win and you say 'Uno' when you have one card. That's why it's called 'Uno'"

Carl yawned "Jimmy, I'm tired and sleepy"

"Yeah" said Cindy "We've been traveling for three hours. You sure you know where we are going?"

"Of course, I do Vortex" Jimmy said, rudely "I'm a boy genius"

"You know Jimmy, you don't have to be a jerk about it" Libby glared at him.

"Cindy's right, Jimmy" Nick said "Why don't we stop somewhere for tonight?"

"Nick's right, Master" Goddard nodded "I mean, we're going to need our strength if we want to keep looking for Sheen"

"Very well then" Jimmy sighed "Look for somewhere we could probably camp out"

Everybody looked out the window and searched for somewhere they could stop for the night.

"There's the moon" Libby pointed to the moon "We can camp out there"

Just then, something came up on Jimmy's screen. It was an image of Brobot.

"Hi Jimmy!" said Brobot "I've missed you! Wanna play a game? I can make moon castles! Wanna hear a song I wrote? It's called, 'I Love Jimmy'! I love Jimmy! I love Jimmy! I love Jimmy! I love Jimmy!"

Jimmy then immediately turned off Brobot's video message.

"Uh...I don't think so" he said "There's a deserted asteroid, bearing 236 mark seven degrees over there. We can stop there"

"You got me there, dude" said Nick.

"Yep" added Brittany.

"Can't blame ya" Carl stated.

"Word" Libby snapped her fingers.

Our heroes landed right on the asteroid and walked right off the ship. Jimmy took the Hyper Cube out of his pocket and released the luggage and two tents.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "You guys set up camp, Goddard and I are going to find something we can make a fire with"

While the others set up camp, Jimmy and Goddard went to gather some wood and rocks to make the fire. Along the way, they had a conversation.

"You know master, Cindy's not really a bad person" Goddard told him "I mean, she is willing to come with us on our adventures and she loves all the amazing inventions you make"

"Yeah right" Jimmy said sarcastically "Goddard, I absolutely don't like Cindy and I will never forgive her! I've made up my mind"

"Then why'd you invite, her?" asked Goddard.

"I don't know, okay?" Jimmy shouted.

Goddard's ears drooped and he started to whimper.

"I'm sorry Goddard" said Jimmy "But I don't want to trust Cindy or forgive her! She's pushed my buttons too far!"

About a half hour later, Goddard made the fire and they all gathered together to hear a scary story that Nick was telling them.

"...so these young filmmakers find all these sticks in the trees shaped like stick people, and the girl filmmaker starts crying, and her noses start dripping and they don't have any tissues at all" said Nick.

"No tissues?" Carl gasped.

"Nope" Nick whispered "So then, they start to hear really scary noises and voices coming from outside. So, they leave the tent"

"No! No! No!" Carl panicked "Don't leave the tent! Don't leave the tent!"

Nick nodded "Oh yeah, Carl, they leave the tent and they follow the voices, when from out of the darkness comes..."

Nick quickly grabbed a scary mask and made a scary monster sound.

"AAAAHHHH!" everybody screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Nick laughed "Just like last time"

"Come on guys, let's get some rest" said Jimmy "We'll need our strength for tomorrow"

The boys and the girls walked into their respective tents and they each started to get settled into their sleeping bags.

In the boys' tent, Jimmy was discussing something with his friends.

"Something wrong, Jim?" asked Carl.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most famous face around" said Jimmy "I mean, it's like the whole world doesn't want me to exist"

"Well you did cause a lot of trouble in the past, Jimmy" Carl reminded him "There was the meteor, the Yolkians, Ms. Fowl getting turned into a scary monster, the walking pants, the second Ice Age and the-"

"Okay I get it" Jimmy said, annoyed.

"Don't let it get to you, Neutron" said Nick "I mean, you're inventions may be weird, but they sure make our lives more interesting. After all, it's not everyday you see an awesome guy like me hang out with a pint-sized genius having cool awesome adventures"

"Yeah Jim" Carl said "You're a great inventor, a great friend and a pretty smart person"

"And as your dog, I am loyal till the end" Goddard added.

"Thanks guys" Jimmy made a small smile "It's just hard being one-of-a-kind. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the only boy genius in the world. I wish there was someone who really understands me, sometimes I feel alone"

"That's okay, Jimmy" said Carl "You've still got us"

"I know" Jimmy sadly said "But I just wish I wasn't so smart, that way I wouldn't cause so much trouble and maybe I wouldn't feel all alone"

"But you wouldn't be you" Carl said to his best friend.

"Besides Jimmy" said Nick "We've gotta worry about Sheen. That's why we came here, right?"

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded "We'd better get some rest"

In the girls' tent, the girls were also having a private conversation of their own.

"You okay, Cindy?" asked Libby.

"Oh, sure" Cindy said, unsure "I'm okay"

"Girl listen, I know you feel bad, but just give Jimmy some time" said Libby "He's still hurting"

"I just want to let Jimmy know how I feel" Cindy said sadly "If I hadn't been so angry and just kept my mouth shut, none of this would happen"

"I know you didn't mean any of those things, Cindy" said Brittany "You were just mad"

"I know" Cindy sniffled "But I just feel really bad about what I did. Jimmy almost died because of me"

"Just give him some time, Cindy" said Libby "I'm sure he'll forgive you in time enough"

"Yeah" Brittany added "And we'll always be here for you"

"Thanks" Cindy sighed "I just wish I could tell Jimmy my true feelings, though"

"Night Cindy" Libby said as she fell asleep.

"Night Libby, night Brittany" Cindy said as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Cindy" Brittany whispered, then took out the photo of her cousin and traced her finger on it "Goodnight Daniel"

Little did our heroes know, that there was something (or someone, rather) looking right down upon them and it wasn't good.

"Perfect" said the person watching them "Right where I want them. Soon enough, I will have my revenge on Jimmy Neutron and his friends or my name isn't..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Jimmy ever forgive Cindy and trust her again? How will Cindy tell her true feelings for Jimmy? Will Brittany cope with almost losing her cousin?**

 **And most of all, who is watching our heroes as we speak? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	13. The Return of Meldar

The next day (or whatever, I can't tell time in space), the gang woke up from their slumber and went to get back to the ship.

"Come on everybody" said Libby "Let's get back to rescuing my boyfriend"

As soon as everyone began boarding the ship, Jimmy started putting all of the luggage and tents back into the Hyper Cube. Just then, he noticed something up in the starry sky.

"Hmmm" he thought "Could've sworn I saw something up there"

"Hey Neutron" said Nick "You coming?"

"Oh, sure" said Jimmy as he put the cube in his pocket.

Jimmy ran over to the ship and went back to the driver's seat. Our heroes buckled up their seat belts and Jimmy started to drive the ship.

"Hey Jimmy" said Carl "Do you think we can stop and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving Jimmy" Brittany told him "Do you think we could stop and have breakfast?"

"No Brittany" said Jimmy "We're not eating until we reach the planet where Sheen could be"

"Come on, Neutron" said Cindy "We're going to need our strength"

"Forget it, Cindy" Jimmy said bitterly "Besides, why should I listen to you? If it were up to you, I'd be dead! You're lucky I invited you at all"

"You know, Jim" said Carl "Cindy really does feel bad"

"Should've thought of that before you said I was a town menace, Vortex" Jimmy said in a haughty manner "I don't even know why I invited you here in the first place! All you do is treat me like dirt! I shouldn't have let you come along"

"That does it, Neutron" Cindy cracked her knuckled "I've had just about enough of-"

But before the argument could continue, the rocket stopped.

"What the?" Brittany raised an eyebrow "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, the whole ship started shaking like some sort of earthquake.

"J-j-Jimmy" Carl stuttered "What's happening?"

"I don't know" Jimmy replied "Engine functions seem perfectly normal"

Jimmy went back to the controls and tried to use them, but they were stuck.

"I can't control the ship" he told the gang.

"Suddenly, the biggest struck of deja vu has wiped upon me" Goddard remarked.

"Dude, what's happening?" Nick shouted.

Brittany looked through the window from the ship's roof and saw something "Maybe that green tractor beam will explain everything"

"Say what?" asked the others.

Jimmy took a look at the rooftop window and saw that the beam was getting closer until it finally hit the astro-car. Just then, our heroes and their ship were being sucked by the tractor beam and back to the source it originated from.

Cindy looked up at the rooftop window and saw nothing "Uh, Jimmy? Do tractor beams come from nothing in the sky?"

"Nope" Jimmy gulped.

Our heroes were sucked right into the source, which revealed itself to be using a cloaking device and was really a ship big enough to fit about 6 of the astro-car in there. Our heroes found themselves in the hallway of the large starship.

"Leaping leptons" Jimmy said as he saw the interior "That tractor beam must've come from some sort of starship"

"But what would they want with us?" asked Libby.

"I don't know, Libby" Jimmy said "But we're going to have to stay close together"

And so, our heroes walked carefully together, while being led by Jimmy. Little did Jimmy and Goddard know, that their friends were being kidnapped by robots from left to right.

Just then, Goddard saw something.

"Master" he pointed to something on the ship's floor "Look!"

Jimmy walked over to the where Goddard pointed at and saw some sort of printing.

He read it "Malvexian Space Cruiser? Now where have I heard the name before?"

Just then, a floating figure approached both Jimmy and Goddard.

"So glad you could drop in" said the dark figure.

"Who are you?!" Jimmy demanded "I demand to know what's going on"

"Retribution Jimmy" said the strange figure "The moment I've been planning"

Jimmy gasped and put his hands on Goddard in fear as the figure came closer to the light to reveal none other than...

"Surprise!" the figure evilly grinned.

"Meldar!" Jimmy exclaimed "But I-"

"Yes" said Meldar "You shut me down! Ruined my game show"

It was all coming back to Jimmy. As you might remember from one of Jimmy's more famous adventures, he and his friends answered a message on a rock from space and got sucked into a game show called "Intergalactic Showdown", where the loser gets his planet destroyed. They teamed up with the other races competing, stopped Meldar's genocidal reign and cancelled his show permanently.

"Okay" Jimmy said to the narrator "I think people reading this story would know"

Yes, Jimmy. But I'm just saying that in case they forgot.

"Whatever" Jimmy said, then went back to Meldar "What do you want, Meldar?"

"I'm glad you asked that" said Meldar "You see, after you and your jellybag friends shut down my system, I was forced to spend the rest of my career being forced to be victims of painful objects in informercials, courtesy of those disgusting brains! I had it all and control of the network, before you ruined everything! I escaped and since then, I've been preparing months for my revenge"

"And where did you get all this?" asked Jimmy.

"Glad you asked, Neutron" Meldar replied "You see, I managed to sneak to Planet Gorlock and retrieve my matrix generators and with this, I could regain my powers and take back my job from the Brains! So Jimmy, here's the thing; you are going to meet into my demands or you'll have to face my wrath!"

"Forget it, tuxedo boy!" Jimmy exclaimed "Jimmy Neutron doesn't give into anyone's demands!"

"Not even for your friends?" Meldar snapped his fingers.

Medlar's evil robot minion, Vandana arrived, holding Jimmy's friends, who were gagged and hog tied. They were squirming and struggling.

Jimmy gasped "GUYS?! Let them go, Meldar!"

"After you meet my demands!" Meldar sadistically grinned "And if you try to cross me, they'll be sent to one of my wresting shows, to be used as practice dummies!"

"Okay, okay" Jimmy pleaded "I'll do whatever you want, just please leave my friends alone"

"Atta boy" Meldar grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Vandana carried the kids and took them to some unknown place. They tried to get free, but they couldn't, she was too strong for them.

"Now to take you to your place, Mr. Neutron" Meldar conjured up a robot which grabbed Jimmy by the stomach.

"Get away from him!" Goddard growled.

Goddard barked and tried to attack the robot, but a giant magnet came from the ceiling and it attracted Goddard and took him away.

"Goddard!" Jimmy shouted as his eyes started getting teary.

"Bark! Bark" Goddard shouted back.

Jimmy watched tearfully as he saw his dog getting taken away and out of his sight "Goddard..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Meldar is back and he's bigger and badder than ever! He's got his generators back and now, he's more powerful than he was back when he had Intergalactic Showdown! What's he going to do to our heroes? And will they be able to escape with their lives?**

 **Just for those who thought it was Goobot or the Junkman, it couldn't have been them because they're still in prehistory along with the rest of the League of Villains. I know it's said they escaped in the second Fairly Oddparents crossover, but they're non-canon, so you know.**


	14. Meldar's Revenge and Cindy's Despair

Vandana and the other robots took Jimmy's friends over to some sort of jail cell, which was big enough for all of them.

"Hey!" Nick shouted "Put us down you bucket of bolts babe!"

"I don't think so" said Vandana "Meldar has ordered me to lock you and your jelly bag friends in here"

Vandana threw the kids right into the jail cell and they landed right onto each other.

"Ow" said Carl "My scapula"

"What're you gonna do to us?" Libby demanded.

"It's quite simple, really" said Vandana "As soon as we're out of the star system, we're going to launch you out our airlock and into space. Outside the star system, there's a whole bunch of black holes and you'll be sucked into one of them and the best part is, without your pathetic leader, you can't escape. Bye bye"

Meanwhile down on Earth, Principal Willoughby was on the beach, relaxing and minding his own business. Just then, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Ms. Fowl asked on the other line.

"On the beach, Ms. Fowl" said Principal Willoughby "School is cancelled"

"Who said that?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"I did" Principal Willoughby replied "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Back in space, Jimmy was taken to a jail cell and thrown right into it.

"Looks like you've reached the end your rope, Neutron" Meldar grinned.

"You won't get away this Meldar" Jimmy exclaimed "I'm going to rescue my friends and get them out of here!"

"I don't think so, jelly bag" Meldar said "You see, you destroyed everything I had and I've decided to return the favor by having you watch your friends be launched into space"

"What?!" Jimmy shouted.

"You heard me, twerp" said Meldar "Your friends are going to be sucked into a black hole to the Dark Matter Dimension and that mechanical mongrel of yours will be melted into scrap metal and you can't do anything about it, and don't think about trying to escape, the entire ship is equipped with a perimeter scanner programmed to recognize your bio-signature. If it senses you trying to escape the ship, it'll make you explode, so it looks like you're hopeless now, jelly bag"

Meldar floated out of the prison and Jimmy started to feel sad and truly defeated for the first time since those Yolkian's abducted his family and everyone else's. He sat down in a corner and started getting teary eyed.

"What have I done?" he said to himself.

Meanwhile on Earth, Hugh and Judy were sitting on the couch and watching TV, but they were discussing Jimmy. As you may remember, Jimmy tricked his and the others' folks that they were at some sort of made up camp.

"Hugh, I'm worried about Jimmy" said Judy "He's been depressed and we need to be there for him"

"Sugar booger, he's away at camp" Hugh said casually "I'm sure it'll be good for him"

"Maybe I should call the camp to make sure he's okay" said Judy.

"Honey" Hugh pulled her back "I'm sure he's okay. Does a bear have a butt in the woods?"

Back in the other prison cell, our other protagonists were sitting in the cell, feeling all hopeless. Cindy explained to Nick and Brittany about their encounter with Meldar and the space rock and stuff.

"So, it was Neutron's doing once again?" asked Nick.

Cindy nodded her head.

"Should've seen that coming" he rolled his eyes.

Libby was playing a song on a harmonica she was conveniently carrying with her in her pocket.

"Now I know why the caged bird sings" Carl sadly said.

"The caged bird sings with a fearful trill of things unknown, but longed for still and his tune is heard on the distant hill, for the caged bird sings of freedom" Brittany sadly replied "Maya Angelou"

"I guess we're really up the creek this time, guys" Cindy sadly said.

"Come on guys, don't feel so bad" Libby stopped playing her harmonica for a second "Jimmy didn't mean to get us sucked into space, almost get a bunch of planets blown up and then have us kidnapped by one of our worst enemies"

"Libby's right" said Carl "After all, what would Llama Boy do?"

"Well let's think about that, Carl" Nick approached Carl "Maybe just SPIT ALL DAY?!"

"Calm down, Nick" Libby said softly "Maybe he's onto something. Go ahead Carl, what would Llama Boy do?"

Carl thought for a moment "I...I...I DON'T KNOW!"

"Oh my god!" Nick angrily snapped "You are so pathetic!"

"Nuh uh" Carl shook his head "You're the pathetic one"

"Oh really?" asked Nick "Oh look at me! I'm Carl Wheezer! I'm hubby, have numerous medical problems and obsess over llamas"

"At least I don't break my leg many times and at least I have a dad" Carl spat.

"That does it" Nick angrily threw his jacket down "You want a piece of this, Wheezer?"

"Bring it on, Dean!" Carl raised his fists.

Just as Carl and Nick were about fight each other, Libby went right between them and tried to hold them back.

"Guys" she shouted "This isn't helping!"

"Let me at him, Libby" Nick angrily said "I'm going to show that llama-loving jerk what for!"

While Libby tried to stop the two from fighting, Brittany walked over to Cindy, who looked like she was crying or something.

"Cindy..." she whispered "Cindy...are you okay?"

"Yeah" Cindy sniffled "I'm okay. I just feel bad"

"We'll be okay" Brittany put her hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"No we're not, Brit" Cindy sobbed "This is all my fault"

"No it's not" Brittany's pigtails drooped "There's no way you could've made this happen"

"Yeah but, if I had been a better friend to Jimmy and hadn't snapped at him, maybe he would still talk to me and we wouldn't be in this mess" Cindy kept sobbing.

"Okay, so you made a mistake" Brittany wiped the tears from Cindy's eyes "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make anything better. You know, I've been feeling bad about my cousin and not doing more to help him and...I know how you feel. But I've learned from that friends have to stick together and I care about you guys"

"I know B" said Cindy "It's just that...all my life I've been expected to be perfect and always be number one. I have to perform like some sort of wind-up toy, I hate being perfect. My whole life I've been pressured by my mother and forced to be better than everyone else, and even when I make a minor mistake, she yells at me and forces me to do harsh chores"

"Cindy..." Brittany started getting teary eyed as well.

"I hate my life" Cindy continued sobbing "I hate everything! I wish I had a mother who loves me. Maybe if I did, Jimmy would still talk to me and he'd know that I love him"

Cindy ran into Brittany's arms and pulled her into a comforting hug.

At that same time though, Libby still couldn't stop Carl and Nick from fighting. Nick jumped right on Carl and started attacking him, while Carl tried attacking back. Libby kept trying to break up the fight, but with no luck.

Outside of the cell when that was happening, there was some bashing and beating up taking place. All of a sudden, the cell door bashed right open and everybody stopped what they were doing. There was a mysterious figure standing right where the door once was.

"Stay calm and don't panic" said the strange figure "I'm going to get you out of here"

"I know that voice..." said Cindy "It can't be..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like I said before, Meldar's bigger and badder than before. Now, he's going to do away with Jimmy's friends and who knows what he plans to do with Jimmy? Not that Jimmy cares, since he seems to have once again, reached his lowest.**

 **As for his friends, they're still having their dilemma's and they can't figure out a plan without their leader, but it appears there's silver lining. Who could it be? Stay tuned!**


	15. Neutronic Breakout

"Bet you thought you'd never see me again" said the figure as she approached the gang.

"April?" asked Cindy.

"Yes, Cindy Vortex" said April "It is I, April the Gorlock. I have come to get you and your friends out of here"

"Wait a minute" Nick said as he dropped Carl "What's going on, here? And who's that?"

"Oh sorry" said April "I am April, of the Gorlocks. I come in peace, Earth Boy"

"April helped us save the Earth and shut down Meldar's show forever" Libby said.

"Unfortunately, she and Neutron also had a bit of a thing" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"So April, how'd you find us?" asked Libby.

"Yeah" said Carl "I thought you guys were okay now that Meldar got defeated"

"We were, but sadly, recent events have made an impact on our lives" April replied "I'll explain everything as soon as we find Jimmy"

"You heard the green alien girl" said Cindy "Let's get outta here and find Jimmy!"

"Well come on, let's go" Nick said as he put his jacket back on.

Back in Jimmy's cell, our protagonist was feeling sorry for himself. He was angry at Sheen for stealing his rocket, he was angry at Cindy for causing him to almost die, he was mad at himself for causing all of this. He was mad at everybody! His face was red and warm tears started falling from his eyes and he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Having a pity party, huh?" a voice said from behind.

"Huh?" Jimmy sniffled.

He turned around and saw Steve, standing right before him.

"Steve?" asked Jimmy "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing" said Steve "But it looks like I won't need to"

"Of course I'm not doing well" Jimmy said, frustrated "I've been trapped in this stupid prison and my friends are going to be shot into deep space. Can you believe it?"

"Yes" Steve nodded "I can. Because you had it coming"

"What?" asked Jimmy "How can you say that?"

"You've lost your way, son" said Steve "You've become a scientific spectacle"

"What's that supposed to me?" asked Jimmy.

"It means that you've abused your genius" Steve clarified "Showing-off, thinking you're always right and looking down upon others is a poor use of a gift. Gifts are mean't to be used for helping people, not for making others feel small"

"But I keep Retroville safe" Jimmy remarked.

"But did it ever occur to you that your impulsiveness and too much self reliance is the reason the town is always in danger?" asked Steve "You're a magnet for evil and now you've attracted possibly your worst enemy ever, Meldar!"

Jimmy pondered this for a moment "There's no way I can beat him this time. He's more powerful than ever"

"You must" Steve said "Think about it, Jimmy"

Steve vanished, but Jimmy still wasn't convinced he could do anything. He didn't have access to his friends, his lab or Goddard.

"It's hopeless" he sadly said to himself.

Outside the cell, April and the others were searching for the cell that Jimmy could've possibly been in.

"How are we going to find Jimmy at this rate?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know" said April "But we're going to need to find a way to figure out where he could be"

Everybody pondered for a moment, until Cindy finally thought of something.

"I've got it" she snapped her fingers.

"What is it, Cindy?" asked Nick.

"When King Goobot captured us, they put Jimmy in their worst cell, the presidential cell" Cindy said.

"How ironic" April remarked.

"So, since Meldar hates Jimmy more than any of us, he must have him locked up in the worst cell possible" Cindy concluded.

"That's actually a good theory, Cindy" Libby pointed out.

"It is" said April "And I know just where that cell is. This way!"

The kids followed April and they made it to where Jimmy's cell was. Two of Meldar's robots were guarding it.

"Are you sure this is Jimmy's cell, April?" Carl whispered.

"It's gotta be" April whispered "Now quick, follow me"

Inside the cell, Jimmy was still feeling bad about what he did. Even with Steve's pep talk, he still couldn't get over what he was angry and hurt about. Just then, the door busted open.

"Jimmy Neutron" said the person who bashed open the door.

"Huh?" Jimmy turned around and saw April.

"Bet you're happy to see me, Earth Boy" April smiled at Jimmy.

"April?" Jimmy gasped.

Just then, Jimmy's other friends came in as well.

"Hey, what about us, Neutron?" asked Nick "Are we chopped liver?"

"Guys!" Jimmy ran up to his friends "You're not practice dummies!"

"April freed us from Meldar's goons" Carl explained.

"You did?" asked Jimmy "Thanks April"

"What're friends for?" April smiled at Jimmy.

Cindy sadly sighed at Jimmy and April's glances.

"Guys, we've gotta get outta here" said Libby "Meldar might catch us. We have to find Goddard, get into the astro-car and bust outta this joint by yesterday"

"But I can't leave" Jimmy said "Or the security system will make me explode"

April looked at the security system "That's a Vedken 'splosion system. I know those. My uncle installed one of those in a Glimorian prison until they were discontinued. Prisoners were escaping by hiding deep in garbage tanks"

"Garbage tanks?" asked Brittany.

"The scanners can't read the bio-signature if it's surrounded with enough thickness" April explained.

"So all we need is to find some way to cover Jimmy in a bunch of thickness" Libby concluded "But how?"

"I've got an idea" Jimmy said "But first, we need to find Goddard and the ship"

"And by 'we' you mean you, right?" asked Libby.

"Pretty much" Jimmy shrugged.

Meanwhile, over somewhere in Meldar's space junk deck, he had strapped Goddard down to some sort of contraption.

"When the jelly bag's away, the villains will play, eh pooch?" Meldar smirked at Goddard.

Goddard whimpered. At that same time, our heroes were hiding behind something.

"Jimmy look, there's Goddard" Brittany pointed to Goddard "And it looks like he's been strapped to a block and put on a conveyor belt"

"Oh my god" said Jimmy "An incinerator! He's gonna be scrap metal"

"What're we gonna do?" asked Carl.

"Here's the plan" Jimmy said to his friends "Nick, you apprehend Meldar, Carl and I will look for the ship, Cindy and April will take out Vandana and Libby and Brittany will rescue Goddard"

"You got it, Neutron" Nick said "I said I was gonna kick some alien butt and I am going to do that! Nobody incinerates my friends, but me!"

"Ready?" asked Jimmy "Break!"

Everybody split up to do their jobs. While Jimmy and Carl went to look for the ship, Nick found something in the space junk, it was some sort of metal staff-thing. He figured he could use it.

Cindy and April searched for Vandana, until she came up from right behind them.

"Going somewhere?" she picked them up.

"Yeah, missy" said Cindy "We're getting out of here!"

"This is going to be fun" said April "Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!"

April took out her hammer and both she and Cindy started fighting Vandana, using their amazing combat skills. At that same time, Nick snuck up behind Meldar.

"Hey floaty dude!" he exclaimed.

"What?" he turned around.

Nick used his new staff to swing right at Meldar's head and whacked it right off his torso and land right onto the floor and bounce right into a crate of space junk.

"That's gonna be sore in the morning" he remarked.

Just as Goddard was about to be incinerated, Libby and Brittany grabbed him and took him right off the conveyor belt in the nick of time.

"Goddard" Libby exclaimed "Thank goodness"

"Thanks for saving me, ladies" Goddard smiled "My life flashed right before my eyes right there. It was really weird"

"But you were brave, weren't you, boy?" Brittany hugged Goddard "You were! Yes you were!"

"Hey, look" Libby said as she pointed to Nick "Nick's taken out Meldar"

"Wow" Brittany remarked "Looks like he's still a fighter, despite the knee injury"

Just then, Nick walked right over to Goddard and the girls, carrying his new staff.

"Wow Nick" said Brittany "That was awesome. Where'd you get that stick thing?"

"I found it some sort of crate" Nick replied "I think I'm going to keep it"

"Wow, you sure amaze me" Brittany batted her eyelashes.

"Oh..I do?" he asked nervously "Well...of course I-"

"Can we get on with this?" asked Goddard.

"Oh, right" Brittany went back to her original state "Let's go"

The four then rounded up Cindy and April (both of whom had deactivated Vandana) and finally met up with Jimmy and Carl, who had found the ship.

"Goddard" Jimmy ran up to Goddard and hugged him "You're okay!"

"Libby and Brittany freed me at the last second" Goddard said before he licked Jimmy's cheek and then Libby and Brittany's.

"Good" said Jimmy "Now that we are all here, we can escape"

"Uh, Jimmy, what about the security system?" asked Brittany.

"Don't worry" said Jimmy "I've thought of an idea. Goddard! The Hyper-Cube"

Goddard opened up his back and used his extending hand to hand Jimmy the Hyper Cube. Our protagonist took out his Shrink Ray and he shrunk himself to the size of a gumball, landing right in Carl's hand.

"Okay Carl" said Jimmy "Now cover me with your hands and everybody get into the ship"

Our heroes got into the astro-car and made it right out of the ship and back into space.

"Okay Carl" said Jimmy said in Carl's palm "Zap me back to normal size"

Carl pointed Jimmy's Shrink Ray right at Jimmy and he was back to his regular size.

"That's better" Jimmy said.

"But Jimmy, you're not exploding" Libby pointed out.

"It's quite simple" Jimmy explained "Since there are no garbage tanks, I shrunk myself, had Carl cover me in his palms and the scanner's couldn't read my bio-signature. Carl's got enough thickness to cover a whole solider toy"

"Thanks, I guess" Carl said, unsure.

"Thanks for saving us, April" Jimmy told the Gorlockian girl.

"The pleasure is yours, Jimmy Neutron" April smiled "But now I need your help"

"Our help?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes" April replied "Allow me to explain..."

Jimmy turned on the autopilot and sat down to hear what April had to say.

"I would explain now, but there's no time left" April told her friends "It looks like we'll have to wait until the next chapter"

"Right" Jimmy said "Cue author's note!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you Jimmy!**

 **Our heroes have escaped Meldar's clutches, thanks to their old friend, April. Unfortunately, it looks like their quest for Sheen will have to be put on hold cause April has something to say...so stay tuned for more!**


	16. Trouble on Planet Gorlock

As you remember in our last chapter, Jimmy and the gang had been rescued by their old friend, April the Gorlock. However, April also had something she needed to tell our heroes, so they sat down and started to listen to her.

"So April, what's going on?" asked Jimmy.

April took a deep breath and started to talk "My father was busy taking one of his morning strolls when all of a sudden, he came across this strange purple stone. It was unlike anything he ever saw, so he took it back home and showed it to me and my mother. When we were about to take a closer look, he were attacked by another tribe of Gorlocks. We tried battling them, but they were too strong for us, so we were evenly matched. When the situation look it's bleakest, the stone started to glow radiantly, sending the other warriors into a panic and scaring them away. Our lives were saved"

"Leaping leptons" Jimmy remarked "That's what I call a miracle"

"So what happened next, April?" asked Libby.

"We took it back to our village and showed it to the rest of the townsfolk" April continued "We told them the whole story. We came to a conclusion that the Great Gorlock's sent it down from the Heavens as a symbol of prosperity and good luck"

"Great Gorlock's? Who are they?" asked Jimmy.

"They are the late heroes of our planet" April explained "They protected our planet from potential threats years ago, way before me and my folks were around"

"I see" Jimmy nodded "Continue"

"Anyways, a few days later, three strange Gorlock's from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found" April continued with her story "So I took them to where it was; on a statue in the center of the village. Unfortunately, they weren't Gorlock's at all, they were just wearing disguises and they attacked the planet with a massive warship"

"Oh my god" said Cindy "That's messed up"

"Indubitably" April nodded "It turned out the stone was really a beacon for their leader, who wanted to take over our planet. Their leader's soldiers invaded our planet and they captured most of my people and were enslaved. The Gorlock's that didn't get away were soon enslaved by these outsiders and now, we are being forced into backbreaking hard labor and our people are suffering and a few are dying because of it. Please Jimmy Neutron, we need your help"

Jimmy thought for a moment and saw the faith in April's eyes. April had helped them stop Meldar before, so he finally came to a conclusion.

"April saved us, we save her planet" Jimmy told his friends "That's the way it is"

Everybody else thought and they finally agreed with Jimmy. After all, April did help them escape and they were a ragtag team of adolescent heroes.

"Thanks Jimmy, I knew I could trust you" April said before kissing Jimmy on the lips.

The gang's mouth's widened as they watched April pressing her lips against Jimmy's. Naturally, this made Cindy extremely jealous and saddened.

"Stupid Gorlockan seal of trust" she muttered under her breath.

April ended the "kiss" and walked over to the ship's control pad and entered the coordinates to April's planet.

"Course set for Planet Gorlock" Jimmy said to the gang "You'd better buckle up boys, our mission is gonna be put on hold"

"Mission?" asked April "What mission? Now that I think of it, I never did ask you guys why you were in space in the first place and what happened to your friend, Sheen?"

Jimmy wasted no time in explaining Sheen's disappearance from Earth and that they were on a mission to rescue him and bring him back to Earth.

"Boy, you Earthlings have been busy" April remarked.

"You have no idea, space babe" Nick remarked.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Hugh was polishing his ducks when all of a sudden, the phone rang. He went to answer it.

"Hello, Neutron Residence" he spoke into the phone "Oh, hello Principal Willoughby! Playing hooky? That's crazy talk. Jimmy's at camp with his friends"

Judy arrived in the living room "Hugh, what's going on?"

"It's the principal at Jimbo's school" said Hugh "He's saying that Jimmy's playing hooky"

"What?" Judy snatched the phone "Give me that! Principal Willoughby? Yes, this is Judy Neutron! Playing hooky? What? Not at school? I've gotta go Principal Willoughby, thanks!"

"What's going on Sugar Booger?" asked Hugh.

"Hugh, I don't think Jimmy and his friends are at camp at all" Judy told her husband "I think they tricked us so they skip school"

"That's not like our son" said Hugh "He'd never miss a day of school"

"But he would do intergalactic travel and dangerous experiments, Hugh" Judy folded her arms.

"Good point" Hugh said, knowing when he was beaten.

"I'm calling the other parents" said Judy "We're going to investigate this"

Back in space, Jimmy and the gang had finally made it to Planet Gorlock.

"Attention passengers" said Goddard "We are descending into the Gorlockian Planet. We know you all have a lot of choices out there, so thank you for flying Air Neutron"

"Hang on everyone" Jimmy said as he landed the ship "It's gonna be a rough landing"

Our heroes landed right on safe ground and left the ship. Jimmy turned on the ship's cloaking device so nobody would find it.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "Time to find the other Gorlock's. Lead the way, April"

"Right" April said as she led the other protagonists "Follow me"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the gang's rescue mission will be put on hold. April's planet is in danger and now, she needs Jimmy and the gang's help to free her people and stop the invaders. But who could be invading? And will our heroes free the other Gorlock's? Stay tuned!**

 **By the way, I'm glad I put April in this story, because I love how she can bring out Cindy's true feelings for Jimmy and I just can't wait for Libby to meet Aseefa.**


	17. Gortox the Irritable Rises

April led our heroes to her village where other Gorlock's were digging into the dirt with pickaxes and chained to some sort of heavy balls. They looked like they were starving and dehydrated and overworked.

"Holy Heisenberg" Jimmy remarked "April wasn't joking. They really are suffering"

"My poor people have been reduced to mere slaves by these vile people" April responded "We have tried many times to free them, but our enemies possess far more advanced technology and battle skills than we do, that's why we need your help"

"Shouldn't we be worried, Jim?" asked Carl "I mean, what about the invaders?"

"Don't worry, I don't see any non-Gorlock's besides us" Jimmy said "I'm 50-50 on it"

"I can deal with that" Nick shrugged "Besides, I didn't steal this staff from Meldar's ship for nothing"

Brittany batted her eyelashes "Wow Nick, you seem so risk-taking and daring"

"If it's an adventure and for a good cause, I'm on it" Nick boasted "Plus, I did say I would kick some alien butt on this adventure and that's what I'm going to do"

"Then let's get to it" said Jimmy "Team Neutron away!"

And so, our heroes went to unchain the enslaved, suffering Gorlock's. Goddard zapped some chains with his laser eyes, Jimmy zapped some with his watch, Carl ground-pounded the chains (thank goodness for his high body fat), April used her spiky-bat thing to break the chains, Nick used his new staff to break the chains and Cindy used her martial arts skills to smash the chains (with Libby and Brittany's help).

Back on Earth, Judy rounded up Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick and Brittany's folks trying to discuss their kids and playing hooky.

"I bet you want to know why we've gathered you here today" said Hugh.

"Not really" Sasha remarked.

"We've gathered you here today to discuss our children's behaviors and their disappearance" Judy said "As you might've noticed, they have been acting sad and depressed lately"

"That's true" said Mrs. Tenelli "Brittany and I were discussing it the other night"

"So did me and Carl" Ebenezer added.

"As did I and my little Nicky" Mrs. Dean finished.

"Well Jimmy's been feeling awfully bad about himself since Sheen disappeared" Judy said "My guess is that he and his friends must've gone into space to find Sheen"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing" said Sasha "We have to do something to help them"

"But how?" asked Mr. Tenelli "We don't have any rockets or whatever"

"Jimmy does have his wormhole generator in his clubhouse" Judy said.

"You mean we could try using that generator to help our babies in their daring mission?" asked Martha.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yes" Judy answered.

"Hopefully, Neutron won't ruin everything like last time" Ebenezer remarked.

"Then let's get moving people" said Martha "We ain't got all the time in the world"

All the adults scattered around to the backyard to get their jobs done and start up the generator.

"I'll set up the computer next to the clubhouse" said Ebenezer.

"I'll run the yards with really long extension cords" Mr. Tenelli added.

"What about me, Sugar Booger?" Hugh asked Judy.

"Go get Sheen's father and grandmother" Judy told her husband "We can't leave them out of this. After all, the children are trying to rescue Sheen"

"Got it" Hugh ran outside to get to the Estevez house.

Meanwhile on Planet Gorlock, our heroes had finished freeing all of the Gorlock's.

"Are you sure we've freed all the Gorlock's, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

Jimmy looked at Goddard's screen "Well according to the map on Goddard's screen, there are no more Gorlock's that need freeing"

"Thanks Jimmy" April smiled at Jimmy "I knew you could do it"

"He wasn't the only one, you know" Cindy remarked.

Just then, April's parents came running over to their daughter.

"April!" they exclaimed.

"Mother! Father!" April ran up to her parents and hugged them.

"Thank you kids for freeing us" said Papa Gorlock.

"Yeah" Mama Gorlock added "I could've gotten a blister"

"Glad we could be of service, Papa Gorlock" said Jimmy "Now, we must get back to our space journey"

"Wait!" April exclaimed "You can't go yet, Jimmy Neutron. We have another problem"

"We do?" asked the kids.

"Indeed" Papa Gorlock nodded "The rest of our planet is still in trouble and the rest of our people are still in the invaders' ship. Even with the slaves freed, we still are in trouble"

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Libby.

Papa Gorlock cleared his throat "The other Gorlock's are being enslaved on the warship and we've tried everything to break them free, but as my daughter has probably told you, we're no match for their technology and army. They're being forced to build their arsenals and weapons and our waters have been gunked up. Now, we are struggling to survive and rescue our people"

"That's terrible, dude" Nick remarked.

"It is" said Mama Gorlock "Now, we need your help to stop their leader and free the others"

Jimmy looked at April, who had an utmost faithful look in her eyes. After all, April was his friend and she did trust him.

"We'll do it" he replied.

"So who's their leader, anyways?" asked Carl.

"Gortox the Irritable" Papa Gorlock replied.

"Gortox the Irritable..." Jimmy pondered "Now why does that name sound familiar? Think, think, think, think..."

"Allow me to show you, Master" Goddard said as he put up a tape on his screen.

Our heroes looked at the footage on Goddard's screen. It was footage of his, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen's adventure on the Junkman's ship. They were with Brobot, eavesdropping on the Junkman and Gortox's plan to turn Mombot and Popbot into gravadiscs.

"Oh..." Jimmy said "That Gortox. Totally forgot about him"

April cleared her throat "Anyways, after the plan to sell gravadisc's failed, Gortox wanted to dominate planets and become the most powerful being in the galaxy, so he and Meldar joined forces to make it happen. They recruited an army and arsenal from Gortox's planet and placed the beacon stone right in the middle of the planet, and of course you know what happened after that"

"But how could've Meldar gotten new cufflinks?" asked Jimmy.

"I was getting to that" April said "After they attacked our planet, raided our home and stole back the generators from me and now, they are more powerful than ever"

"Oh my god" Brittany exclaimed "Someone's been a busy bee"

"We've gotta break into Gortox's ship and stop him" said Jimmy "Lead the way, April"

"Got it, Earth Boy" April said as she lead the gang to Gortox's ship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gortox is back and he's more irritable then ever! It looks like he's also played a role in Meldar regaining his power and generators. Looks like our heroes will have to get to Gortox's fortress and shut down his system. But can they conquer his soldiers and free the other Gorlock's?**

 **Back on Earth, it looks the parents are going to try to help Jimmy and his friends once again! However, that'll take some time (hopefully when things look their bleakest).**


	18. The Fortress of Doom

Our heroes arrived at Gortox's fortress, which fittingly had Gortox's head sculpted right in the middle.

"There it is" said Papa Gorlock "Gortox's fortress"

"He must've been here for a while" Brittany remarked.

"We've tried many attempts to break in and free our friends, but Gortox's army keeps capturing us" said April "And the more of us get captured, the worse our suffering and dying gets, so we're going to need to find another way to get inside"

"Maybe we could use one of Jimmy's jets to float up there" suggested Brittany.

"Sorry" said Goddard "But I can't carry all nine of you. I have a weight limit, you know"

"Plus I didn't bring enough anti-gravity shoes for all of you" Jimmy added.

"Well now would be a good time to use that big brain of yours, Jimmy" Libby told him.

Jimmy started thinking "Think, think, think, think..."

"Hey Jimmy!" said Carl, who saw something in the left "Look!"

Jimmy went over to where Carl was and he saw a wall that lead right to the back window of Gortox's command deck.

"That's it Carl!" Jimmy snapped his fingers "We climb on the back of the building and use the invis-o-sheild to camouflage ourselves. Goddard! The grappling hook please!"

"Bark!" Goddard said as his back opened up and out came a grappling hook.

Jimmy grabbed the grappling hook and shot it right to the roof of the building.

"Come on, we've got no time to lose" he said to the gang "Grab onto the rope"

Jimmy reached into his Hyper-Cube and took out two strong magnets, which he strapped to his tennis shoes. Everybody else grabbed onto the rope and followed our pint-sized hero to the top of the roof. Hopefully, they would make it before something bad happened.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Hugh arrived at the Estevez residence, where he range he doorbell, hoping that Mr. Estevez will be home. Just then, someone came to the front door; it was none other then, guess who? That's right! Mr. Estevez!

"Hugh?" Mr. Estevez saw Hugh.

"Howdy there, Mr. Estevez!" Hugh said cheerfully "Great to see you!"

"What're you doing here, Hugh?" asked Mr. Estevez.

Hugh wasted no time explaining the situation to Mr. Estevez about our protagonist's going a mission to save Sheen and the parent's trying to build up Jimmy's wormhole generator to save them.

"They're trying to save Sheen?" he gasped.

"Exactamundo!" Hugh winked his eye.

"I must help you!" Mr. Estevez boldly said "Sheen has been missing for too long, I can't let him be missing any longer!"

"That's the spirit, old pal!" Hugh exclaimed.

"I'll meet you in the backyard" Mr. Estevez as he went inside to get his daughter, mother and tools "I'm coming son"

Back with our protagonists, they were halfway to the roof of the fortress, however the grappling hook couldn't support that much weight.

"Ow" Carl said as he felt a crack "My scapula"

"Hey!" said Nick "How much farther, Neutron?"

"Almost...there" Jimmy said as he tried to hold on.

As Jimmy tried to do that, the other heroes tried to hold on as well but their hands got sweaty and they started falling down, starting with Goddard, then Carl, then Cindy, then Libby, then Nick and so on, which caused the grapple thing on the top to start to lose it's grip on the roof and our heroes in danger of falling.

"Too...heavy" Jimmy grunted as he tried to hold on, while trying to think of something to do "Come on...think, think, think...Brain Blast!"

Jimmy tapped into his watch and pressed a button on it.

"Jimmy, what're you doing?" asked Cindy.

"Hang on tight everybody" he said "I'm going to let go of the rope"

"He wouldn't..." Cindy remarked.

"3..." Jimmy began.

"He would" Libby deadpanned.

"2..." Jimmy continued.

"1!" Jimmy let go of the rope and started falling down towards his friends.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as Jimmy was about to fall on them and cause them to plunge to certain death.

Before Jimmy could do that, he pressed a button on his watch and he and his friends were encased inside some sort of anti-gravity disc bubble, floating right up to the roof, where Jimmy popped the bubble and they landed safely on the roof.

"See?" Jimmy folded his arms "Nothing to it"

"It seems we have landed on the roof" said April "Now we're going to need to stop Gortox and shut down his system, but how?"

Everybody pondered this for a moment. Finally, Jimmy (being the super genius he is) came up with a plan.

"Brain Blast!" he snapped his fingers "By using my Neutronic System Disablizers, we can use them to shut down Gortox's system. April, do you know where the source could be?"

"How about on that big satellite antenna?" Carl said as he pointed to a giant radio antenna.

"Dude, that is way too convenient" Nick remarked.

"Okay" said Jimmy "Here's the plan; Nick, Cindy, April and her parents will go after Gortox and the rest of us will take care of the satellite"

"You sure this is going to work, Jimmy?" asked Nick.

"Like I said before, I'm 95% sure" Jimmy told them.

"I'm with the Earth boy" said April "If he says that this will work, I trust him"

Everybody looked at each other and they agreed to Jimmy's plan. After all, who else could make something destruct at the touch of a button?

"Perfect" said Jimmy "Now let's go!"

Our heroes walked over to the center of the roof and Goddard used his see-through vision to take a peek.

"What do you see, boy?" asked Jimmy.

"It's Gortox's command deck" Goddard replied "But-"

"Perfect" Cindy interrupted "Goddard, laser mode!"

"Bark!" Goddard said as he used his laser eyes to cut a hole in the roof and safely remove it with his giant suction cup thing.

The robot dog then lowered Cindy, Nick, April and her parents into the command deck, while Jimmy and the others went to the satellite to shut it down. If they were to free the imprisoned Gorlock's and stop Gortox, it was that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Can our heroes shut down Gortox's system, free the prisoners and get back to rescuing their friend, Sheen? Stay tuned for new developments.**

 **Just so you know readers, some of the stuff in the story is based off of things that Keith Alcorn and some other staff members had in mind, so I know they'd be flattered by this story.**


	19. Shutting Down the System

Jimmy, Carl, Libby and Brittany walked over to the radio antenna. It was over 12 feet tall.

"Look at that thing, Jimmy" said Carl.

"How are we gonna climb that thing?" asked Brittany.

"It's actually quite simple, Brittany" Jimmy said as he took out some things that looked like tiny plungers "Using the levitation on my sneakers, I can float all the way to that red, round thing on top of the satellite and when I give the signal, Carl will press the button on the activation remote and the antenna will shut down everything. We'll have to hurry, though"

Jimmy reached into his Hyper Cube and took out some sort of spray can and sprayed it on Carl and Brittany's shoes.

"Wow, what was that Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"My Neutronic Levitation Spray" Jimmy replied "How else would I have gotten my sneakers to fly?"

Jimmy then handed Carl and Brittany each one of the tiny plunger things.

"What do we do with these, Jim?" asked Carl.

"We're going to place these tracers on a different side of the top of the antenna" Jimmy explained "I'm not doing it on my own"

"Roger, doger, captain" Brittany saluted.

"You got it, buddy" Carl gave a thumbs.

The three friends activated the levitation on their shoes and started to float right up to the top of the radio antenna.

Meanwhile inside of the fortress, the rest of our protagonists had made it to the command deck.

"Alright Gortox!" Papa Gorlock raised his club "We're ready for you!"

"Yeah!" everybody else said as they made battle poses.

But...there was nobody there.

"Gortox?" Libby asked, confused.

"There's no one here" said Nick.

"Or is there?" someone said, who was coming out of an elevator, it was Gortox.

"There you are, you lizard freak!" Cindy exclaimed.

Gortox evilly grinned and pressed a button on his wall, which sent out a bunch of extending claws and grabbed our heroes.

"Give us our friends back, Gortox!" Papa Gorlock demanded.

"You think I'd take orders from a disgusting Gorlock?" Gortox asked, mockingly "I've already gotten this far and I'm not going to let any of you pathetic life-forms get in my way! Now, who's up for a little cut?"

Just then, some razors and blades came right out of the walls, already spinning at rapid speed and getting closer to our heroes' skin.

Back on top of the roof, Jimmy, Carl and Brittany had finished putting the tracers on top of the antenna.

"Good work, everyone" Jimmy said to his allies "Now all we to do is-"

"Master! Master!" Goddard said as he flew up to Jimmy "Master! Come quick!"

"Goddard, take it easy, boy" said Jimmy "What's going on?"

"Goddard, what is it boy?" asked Brittany.

Goddard stammered "They took! We gotta...Come on!"

Jimmy, Carl and Brittany followed Goddard right down to the roof and saw that their friends were in grave danger of being killed by those buzzsaw blades.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany shouted "NICK!"

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed "The others are in trouble! No time to wait, we've gotta press the button now"

"Sooner said than done!" Brittany said as she grabbed the remote and pressed the red button.

Just then, the tracers on the top of the antenna started to spark and started electrocuting the satellite. Soon enough, Gortox's robot soldiers were shutting down at the same time.

"What's happening Jimmy?" Carl shouted.

"The system is shutting down" said Jimmy "We've gotta get inside and save the others!"

Jimmy, Goddard, Carl and Brittany jumped down the roof and rand right inside to their friends, who were about to be killed. But before the buzzsaws could touch their skin, they shut right off and the claws dropped them, landing them right on the floor. At that same time, the prison cells the other Gorlock's were trapped in opened up and the the prisoners made their way out of Gortox's fortress.

"Guys!" Jimmy helped Cindy get up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Cindy said as she fixed herself "I think I am"

"Oh Nick" Brittany hugged Nick "You're okay! Oh my god, I was so worried"

"Uh...yeah" Nick said nervously "I wasn't scared"

"Looks like your reign of tyranny is over, Gortox" April said to the evil lizard-alien "Our people have been freed and your robots have been shut down!"

"Now we can take care of you, slime ball!" Papa Gorlock said as he bashed his club into his hand.

"Don't think you've gotten away with this, punk!" said Gortox "I've still got a little trick up my sleeve"

Gortox pressed a red button his control pad and just then, flashing red lights started blinking and the whole place started shaking.

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated" said a voice on the speakers "45 seconds till detonation. Have a nice day"

"He's getting away!" April exclaimed as she saw Gortox slithering away "After him!"

Our heroes chased after Gortox as he was escaping.

Gortox slithered into an escape pod "Goodbye foolish life-forms! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"

Before the others could do anything, the door to the space-pod closed and Gortox launched himself into outer space. He got away before he could be defeated.

"There's no time to go after him" said Cindy "We've gotta get outta here before this place blows up!"

"For once Cindy, I actually agree with you" said Jimmy "Let's get outta here!"

Everybody ran as fast as they could and soon enough, everybody in the fortress got out right before the whole place blew to smithereens.

Hours later, Jimmy and the gang were ready to go and get back to their important mission. April and her folks went to say goodbye to their friends.

"You've saved our planet" said Papa Gorlock "Thank you kids"

"I knew I could trust you, Jimmy Neutron" April said as she hugged Jimmy.

"Come on, Romeo" said Cindy "Let's go!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends" Jimmy said modestly "So, does this really mean we never see each other again?"

"Like I said before, our planets are separated by parsecs of space, Jimmy" April said "So, maybe in an upcoming chapter or so"

"Come on, Jimmy" said Libby "We have to get back to finding Sheen!"

"Goodbye Jimmy Neutron" Apri said before planting a hard kiss on JImmy's lips "And good luck"

"Bye April" Jimmy sighed as he waved goodbye to April.

Cindy grabbed Jimmy and put him right into the ship. Our heroes lifted off and started to get back to their mission. At that same time, our departing allies waved goodbye to their friends. They were back to their mission.

Meanwhile somewhere in deep space, Meldar was back on his ship, putting back on his head.

"Bout time" he said to himself "Now all I have to do is find those jelly bags and-"

Just then, something came up on his video monitor.

"Now what?" he floated over and answered his message "What is it?!"

"Meldar!" said the person on the screen.

"Oh, Gortox" Meldar said nervously "Didn't see you there"

"Never mind that!" Gortox shouted "I come to you with something you might want to hear..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoo hoo! Planet Gorlock is saved! Now the gang's back on their mission to save Sheen, but don't think they'll be making to Zeenu yet, cause there's some more obstacles they'll have to face. Any ideas for the story? I want to hear, cause even a writer like me can get writer's block.**

 **Oh and by the way, we're going to have a very special guest star in our next chapter! So stay tuned for new developments!**


	20. The Asteroid of Rubies

Our heroes had just saved Planet Gorlock and now they were on their way to Sheen's location.

"Well guys, we saved Planet Gorlock" said Libby "And now we're back to our rescue mission"

"Right" Jimmy said as he went to the control panel "Now let me just-"

All of a sudden, an image on the screen started blinking.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" asked Cindy.

"We're running out of fuel" said Jimmy.

"Well what do you propose we do?" asked Brittany "Reveal our deepest, darkest secrets and hope for the best?"

"Not so fast, Brittany" said Goddard "My scanner's just picked up something that could help us; there's a lone asteroid over there, which has aster-rubies buried on it. We could use them to power the ship"

"Aster-Rubies?" Jimmy, Carl, Cindy and Libby's eyes turned into dollars.

"Yep" Goddard nodded "Aster-Rubies"

"Aster-Rubies?" Nick raised an eyebrow "What the heck are those?"

"Glad you asked, Nick" said Jimmy "They're the most valuable gems in the world and whoever traces them back to the motherlode could become the richest kid in the galaxy"

"The richest kid in the galaxy?" Brittany gasped "Oh my god!"

Nick and Brittany's eyes both turned to dollar signs as well.

"Yeah" said Carl "We found some once, but we became consumed with Ruby Madness and they turned to ashes before we got back home"

"Well if we're lucky, we can probably keep some before we get home" said Goddard "Master, set the autopilot for 3 miles, 12 degrees west"

"You betcha Goddard" Jimmy said as typed in the planet's coordinates "Get ready to see some rubies!"

"Whoo hoo!" the gang cheered.

"Not only will we get Sheen, but we'll be filthy, stinking rich as well" Brittany exclaimed.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the parents had been working on Jimmy's wormhole generator in the backyard.

"Are you sure this thing will tear the very fabric of time and space?" Mr. Estevez asked Martha.

"It won't with that type of attitude, Mr. Negative" said Martha.

While all the adults had been working, Sheen's little sister, Nina walked over to her father.

"Daddy" she tugged onto her father's shirt.

"Yes, Nina?" asked Mr. Estevez, who briefly stopped doing what he was doing before.

"Daddy, when's Sheen coming home?" asked Nina.

Mr. Estevez sighed "I..don't know. But I can try"

"You have to" Nina hugged her father.

Mr. Estevez hugged his daughter in a warm and comforting hug. He too, had hoped Sheen would come back to Earth.

Back in space, Jimmy and the others were playing another card game.

"Go fish!" Brittany exclaimed.

"For the last time Brittany, we're playing Uno" Cindy said, annoyed.

"Oh" said Brittany "Uno!"

Just then, the screen on Jimmy's monitor started beeping.

"You have arrived at your destination" said the speakers "Please prepare for landing"

"We're there" Jimmy ran back to the driver's seat "Hang on, everyone"

Jimmy turned off the autopilot and our heroes landed safely right on the asteroid. They got off, ready to start their mining, but not long before Jimmy turned on the ship's cloaking.

"Alright everyone" said Jimmy "Here we are! Time to start mining"

Goddard opened up his back and everybody took out shovels and started following Jimmy, who was looking at his ruby detector screen.

"So Jimmy, there's something I've always wondered" said Brittany "We are in space right?"

"Right" Jimmy nodded.

"So, how are we alive?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah that's true" Nick agreed "Don't we need spacesuits or something?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that, Nick" said Jimmy "It all has to do with-"

* * *

 **VIEWER MAIL**

 **Pig** : Hello everyone! It's time to answer some of today's viewer mail. Here's one from Max, age 12.

 _"Dear Pig,_

 _Today's story is all about space travel. How can I travel in space and become in astronaut?"_

 **Pig** : Well thank you for that question, Max. Here's how you can become a spaceman; first, you need to build a rocketship, I would recommend building one in advance. If you don't have rocket fuel, maybe you can use some alternative like Mentos and coke. Then, you need to make a spacesuit and helmet. Finally, you're ready for intergalactic travel.

 **Announcer** : Dr. Pig is not responsible for you being blown up, killed, or dying after leaving the Earth's atmosphere. Results may vary.

 **Pig** : Now, back to the action!

* * *

"...and that's how we can breathe in space" Jimmy finished.

"Cool" said Brittany "That's amazing"

"You didn't say anything during that Viewer Mail segment did you?" Nick deadpanned.

"No" Jimmy said, defeated "Anyways, let's get back to work"

Our heroes spent more hours trying to find rubies, but there was nothing, not a single ruby.

"Jimmy...I'm tired" said Brittany, exhausted "We haven't found anything"

"Yeah" said Libby "Do you think we can stop and set up camp?"

"Okay" Jimmy sighed "My feet are getting kind of tired"

Once again, our heroes wasted no time using the stuff in Jimmy's Hyper Cube to build up camp and get ready for bed. They got into their tents to put on their pajamas.

"Well goodnight everyone" said Jimmy "See ya'll in the morning or at least when we all wake up"

"Night" said the girls as they went in their tents.

Inside the guys' tent, the guys were getting into their sleeping bags, but also discussing things.

"So, Neutron" said Nick "Are you sure we're gonna find Sheen?"

"I told you, I'm positive" Jimmy said, somewhat unsure.

Just then, Goddard noticed Jimmy's somewhat forlorn expression.

"Master?" he asked "Are you still upset?"

"Yeah Jim" Carl added "You seem pretty down in the mouth"

"What gives, Jimmy?" asked Nick.

"I just feel kinda bad about what I did" Jimmy said sadly "Sheen's gone and it's all my fault"

"Don't feel bad, Jim" Carl said "It's you fault that you didn't make your security system better, so Sheen could get in and you didn't know that Sheen would steal your new rocket and ignore the notes you placed. After all, you didn't know that Sheen's family would grieve over him being gone for four months"

Jimmy sighed, irritated and feeling more bad for himself, this earned Carl a glare from both Nick and Goddard. How could Jimmy have been so careless? Not shielding the lab against the threat of nosy intruders

"Sorry" Carl hung his head down "What was that rocket for anyways, Jimmy?"

"And how come you never told us about it?" asked Nick.

"Because that rocket wasn't meant to have any passengers" Jimmy replied "I decided that if I left Retroville for a while, I could've found a planet with no distractions and I couldn't cause trouble anymore, that way people would be safe. Maybe I could've found a more advanced planet, which had a love for science and maybe...for the first time, I'd be accepted for me. Nobody likes me, just for being smart. What's the point of being a pint-sized boy genius if it just puts people in danger and makes me be insulted and unloved. I guess if the world is going to just see a boy genius as a menace and never be accepted for who he is, what's the point?"

Nick, Carl and Goddard looked at Jimmy with sympathetic looks on their faces. They didn't know what to say, since they had never been in Jimmy's shoes.

"Night guys" Jimmy went to sleep.

Over in the girls' tent, the girls were in a deep sleep, but Cindy was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning while witnessing memories of her life in her dream such as; the cruel things she said to Jimmy, being yelled at by her mother, years and years of being forced to be perfect, her brain wouldn't shut up.

Those bad memories kept flowing through her head so much that she started to cry in her sleep. This woke her two best friends woke up and started to gently shake her.

"Cindy" Libby whispered "Wake up, girl. Wake up"

"Come on Cindy" Brittany gently shook the fellow blonde "Come back to us, come back to us sweetheart"

Cindy woke up with her eyes all red from the crying "Huh?"

"Cindy, what happened?" asked Libby "Were you having a bad dream?"

"I'm okay" Cindy sniffled "Go back to sleep"

"Cindy, I told you that you're a bad liar" said Libby "So you have to be honest with us. What happened?"

Cindy took a deep breath "I...I just feel bad about what I said to Jimmy"

"We know, baby" Libby put her hand on Cindy's shoulder "We know"

"No use lying about it" Brittany added.

"But I just wish I could take it all back and tell him my real feelings" Cindy sobbed some more "Nobody likes me and you guys are my only friends. I only yelled at Jimmy because I was angry about Sheen leaving. After all, Sheen is your boyfriend, Libby and I don't like it when you're heartbroken"

"I do miss him, Cindy" Libby said "After all, he risked his life to save me once from some crazy monk guy and he has always been there for me when I need him. He may be a nerdy, hyperactive geek, but I still love him"

"Yeah" Cindy sighed "At least Sheen loves you, I don't think Jimmy will ever love me after what I did. He won't even trust me anymore, can't say that I blame him. I'm so confused"

"Well, why don't you just talk to him?" suggested Brittany.

"Talk to him?" asked Cindy "But how? He won't even let me speak my mind"

"Well you're going to have to, even if he does brush you off" Libby said "Because sometimes you have to speak up Cindy, even if people don't want you to be heard and if you don't, you won't be true to yourself"

Cindy thought for a while, then looked at her friends, who gave a reassuring smile.

"Okay" she said "I'll try"

Brittany and Libby hugged Cindy.

"That's my girl" Libby said.

Meanwhile somewhere over in the depths of outer space, Meldar and Gortox had been having a conference.

"That Jimmy Neutron and his jelly bag friends have ruined us for the last time, Gortox" Meldar said to Gortox "But now that we've joined forces, we have a bigger advantage"

"Correct" said Gortox "Now all we have to do is locate them"

"Right" said Meldar "Vandana! Get a lock on their vapor trails!"

"Right Meldar" said Vandana.

Vandana took the wheel and started driving the ship to locate our heroes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed our special guest star, cause we are going to be using him a few more times in this story. But enough of that, our heroes are in serious need of some fuel and must get some proper jewels to power the ship's jet engine. Little do they know that they are being followed by two old adversaries. Any other ideas you would recommend? Please let me know, I'm open-minded.**

 **By the way, if any of ya'll work on TV Tropes, please go to the Planet Sheen section and put it in the fanfic recommendation section.**


	21. Mining for Feul

The next day (or at least when our heroes woke up), they continued to search for aster-rubies to power the ship.

"Okay everyone" said Jimmy "Time to continue to search for rubies"

Everybody followed Jimmy to wherever his ruby detector said to go, but they still didn't find anything. At that same time, Cindy was still thinking about what she should probably say to Jimmy.

"What should I do?" she thought "Jimmy's not gonna listen to me, but I need to let him know that I love him. He probably won't since I nearly got him killed, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try"

Realizing that they were probably hopeless, they decided to sit down and eat some food from the galley.

"This is hopeless" Nick said out of anger "We've been searching this stupid rock for hours and haven't found anything! This is hopeless!"

"Yeah" said Cindy "And I've gotta get home to feed Humphrey"

"Well we probably won't get home Cindy" said Brittany "We probably don't have enough fuel to get home or to wherever Sheen is"

"Thanks a lot, Neutron" said Nick "You just had to leave without filling up the fuel tank, did ya?"

Carl and Goddard walked over to the gang.

"Don't feel bad guys" said Carl "Maybe these burritos will make ya'll feel better"

Everybody grabbed a burrito.

"How could you lead to us to nothing, Goddard?" asked Libby.

"I don't know" said Goddard "But I was certain we found something"

"You know Neutron, maybe you should upgrade Goddard" Cindy said sarcastically "Or maybe you should've brought a spare tank of fuel. What do you propose we do now?"

"Beats me" said Jimmy "We're far away from the nearest planet and we don't enough fuel to get there. We could be stuck here forever"

"At least we still have our health" Brittany said before she sunk her teeth "OW! Carl! What did you put in these things?"

"Nothing" said Carl "Just some rice from the galley and some beans I found underground"

Jimmy got up "Beans? Hey wait a minute!"

Jimmy reached into Brittany's mouth and took out one of "beans" from Carl's burrito. He scanned it on his tracker and followed it once again, with Carl, Nick and Goddard in tow. He led them to some sort of place with a wide open space. He walked closer to the ground and the reading's on his scanner were off the scale; it was shaking like crazy.

"Puking Pluto!" he exclaimed "Goddard! Activate drill!"

"Bark, bark!" Goddard exclaimed.

A drill came out of Goddard's back and he dug a hole deep into the ground. There they were; shiny red rocks in all their glory.

"OH MY GOD!" Jimmy exclaimed happily "ASTER RUBIES! WHOO HOO!"

Jimmy and Goddard started doing a happy prospector's dance like they won the lottery (which they kind of did). Carl and Nick approached the dancing duo.

"What're you doing, Nerd Bomb?" asked Nick "It's just a-"

Carl and Nick then saw the glowing, red gems right in the hole.

"WHOO HOO!" they started dancing as well.

The girls then walked over to the boys and were as usual, about to make catty remarks on what the boys were doing.

"Looks like the Geek Epedemic has started" Cindy remarked.

"Gee Nick, how totally out of character for you" Brittany said "But so extraordinary and I want to join!"

Brittany then joined the guys in their happy prospector dance.

"Brittany?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's been plagued" Libby remarked.

"Look!" Cindy pointed to the hole.

Cindy and Libby looked into the hole and saw the rubies.

"WHOO HOO!" they shouted as they started dancing alongside their friends.

"Guys! Guys!" said Jimmy "We've found our fuel and future empire, so let's get digging!"

Our heroes wasted no time in using Jimmy's Neutron Super-Drill to dig the site for all the rubies they could find. Around twenty minutes later, they had gathered up four buckets of rubies.

"Here we are, guys" said Jimmy "All the rubies we could find"

"Awesome, dude" Nick said "I'm going to be the richest dude in the world!"

"Yeah, eat your heart out, Donald Trump" Cindy looked at the beautiful gems.

"We're going to have to use these wisely" Jimmy said "We've only managed to get four buckets, we could lose them. Obviously we're going to use one of the buckets for fuel, we'll have to save the rest"

"That's good to know" Libby remarked.

Our heroes walked back to the ship to fill up the fuel tank, when all of a sudden, Goddard saw something in the distance.

"Bark! Bark" he pointed to what he saw.

"Goddard, what is it boy?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard handed Jimmy a telescope and Jimmy looked through it.

"What is it, Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

"There's another ship over there" Jimmy said as he looked through the telescope "And it looks like there are people over there"

"Do you think they want our rubies?" asked Carl.

"I don't know, we'd better investigate" Jimmy said.

"Are you nuts?" asked Libby "They could be dangerous enemies"

"Only one way to find out" said Jimmy "Come on guys"

The others followed Jimmy to wherever the ship was, while carrying their rubies. Of course, they were skeptical about this, but Jimmy was curious...

"And as usual, Jimmy's curiosity leads us into trouble" Libby finished for the narrator.

Correct Libby! It looks like Jimmy will lead you guys into trouble once again and which once again, will have to lead ya'll for something exciting.

"Just go to the author's note" said Jimmy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well as I said, Jimmy and his friends have found some aster-rubies, now they have found the key to getting to Sheen and starting a financial empire. However, someone else is on the asteroid. Who could it be? Stay tuned!**


	22. Space Chase

Jimmy and the gang tip toed over to the ship where they saw some people get out.

"They could be dangerous, guys" Jimmy whispered "So if they blast us with lasers or breathe fire on us, prepare to see your life flash before your eyes"

Carl gulped.

"No worries" said Nick "I'm a strong and brave guy, I could take down those freaky aliens"

"Yeah, don't doubt him" Brittany said in Nick's defense.

"Well be prepared, regardless" said Jimmy.

Our heroes tip-toed over to behind a rock and saw the unidentifiable figures.

"Okay guys" Jimmy whispered "Now all of you, stay here and wait for my signal. As soon as I give it, we jump them with our weapons or whatever we have at least"

"Okay" everybody else whispered.

The figures started walking right past them, Jimmy knew just what to do. When one of the figures noticed something, they approached our heroes.

"Now" Jimmy whispered.

The kids and Goddard jumped right out of the rock and made battle poses, ready to battle. Just then, they recognized the three figures.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked at the figures "Zix? Travoltron? Tee?"

"Jimmy?" asked one of the aliens "Is that really you?"

"Guys!" Tee exclaimed "Oh man, I've missed you kids!"

Tee ran over to the kids and locked them in a bear hug, which was very painful and spine-cracking. It was like seeing a chiropractor or having a Siberian army massage from a buff drill sergeant or a-

"Okay!" Cindy said, choking "I think we get it"

Very well, then. Tee then dropped the gang, who then tried to straighten themselves and put their spines and backs back in place.

"Jimmy, what're you guys doing here?" asked Zix.

"Well we were on a space rescue mission when we ran out fuel" Jimmy explained "We came to this asteroid to find some aster-rubies and we dug up about four buckets worth of rubies"

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Libby.

"We were taking a nice star trip through this galaxy when next thing we know, our ship ran out of fuel and we landed on this rock" Travoltron explained.

"Hey wait a minute" Zix saw the buckets "Did you say that you guys were searching for aster-rubies?"

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded "To re-fuel the ship"

"And to obtain our economic powers" Cindy added.

"That's good to know" said Zix "Look guys, we need that to power up our ship and maybe you could lend us a bucket so we can get back home?"

"Forget it!" Cindy tightened her grip on the bucket she was holding "These are mine! You can't have them!"

"Besides, how do we know you're telling the truth?" asked a skeptical Libby "You stole our jewels last time and tried to sell us as toys"

"No we won't" said Tee "We've changed, fools! Remember?"

"Oh yeah" said Jimmy "But we still don't know..."

"Jimmy you and your friends have to help us" said Travoltron "We helped you"

Jimmy thought for a moment, but before he could respond, Cindy grabbed the drill and turned it on and she started drilling everywhere in sight.

"Cindy! What're you doing?" Jimmy shouted at her.

"I am not giving those space bandits my gems!" Cindy said while drilling "They're mine and I'm digging to see if there are more"

Jimmy ran after Cindy "Cindy! Put that drill down! It's dangerous!"

"Back off, Neutron!" Cindy elbowed him onto the ground "I'm going to be the richest girl in the world and I won't let you ruin my chances!"

"So much for making amends" Libby rolled her eyes.

Cindy then drilled another hole into the ground and all of a sudden, she hit something.

"Huh?" everybody raised an eyebrow.

Just then, the asteroid started to form a rapidly growing crack, which made chip right at the end of the asteroid and the asteroid started to divide into different parts.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy shouted "The asteroid's cracking! Let's get outta here!"

Everybody started to run back to their ships and panic.

"Come on Jimmy!" Tee begged "You gotta help us fool! We can't get off this dang thing without the fuel!"

Jimmy handed the Space Bandits a bucket of rubies, which they poured into the fuel tank and ran right inside of their McSpanky's spaceship and Jimmy ran back to his car and the others.

"Jimmy, come on!" Cindy held out her hand to her friend.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and jumped right into the astro-car. He poured one of the remaining buckets of rubies into the fuel tank and started up the engines.

"Thanks a lot, Cindy" Jimmy said sarcastically "Now we're going to get hit by a giant meteor shower"

"You had to go and be greedy" Libby folded her arms.

"I can't help it if I wanna be more rich than I already am" Cindy made a snooty look.

"Hang on folks!" Jimmy said as he started up the ship "It's gonna be a wild ride"

Our heroes flew right off the breaking asteroid and found themselves in a big meteor shower and so did the Space Bandits.

Jimmy turned on the car's radio and spoke into the speaker "Jimmy Neutron calling Zix, Travoltron and Tee! Come in Space Bandits!"

"This is Zix to Jimmy Neutron" Zix said over the radio "Read you loud and clear"

"We have caught in a deadly meteor shower, caused by Cindy" Jimmy told Zix.

Cindy grinned sheepishly as everybody glared at her.

"You, uh...probably knew that" Jimmy slightly giggled "Listen, we need to dodge the meteors and get out of this thing. If you have any blasters, have them ready"

"You got it...FOOL!" Tee shouted through the speaker.

So there they were; Team Neutron and the Space Bandits in their respective star ships and started dodging every meteor that came right up to them, but when they couldn't, they used the lasers from the ship. They were on a good track, until they saw an even bigger meteor heading for both ships at the same time.

"Puking Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed "That meteor is heading right for both us!"

"What do we do, Jim?" asked Carl.

Jimmy thought for a moment, then came up with something "Brain Blast!"

Jimmy took the speaker to the space radio and called the Space Bandits.

"Guys! Guys!" he spoke into the speaker "Can you read me?"

"We sure can, kid" said Travoltron over the speaker.

"Hang on everyone" said Jimmy "I'm going to use my tractor beam to get us away from the asteroid"

Jimmy pressed a button on the control panel and a tractor beam pulled the McSpanky's ship right next to the astro-car, which narrowly dodged the asteroid and got both of the ships out into space safely.

"Whew" Brittany sighed as she was still holding onto Nick "That was a close one"

"A few more seconds we'd have kicked the bucket" Cindy remarked.

"I hope you've all learned not to play with my inventions" Jimmy lectured his friends "Especially you, Cindy"

"Whatever" Cindy rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Sheen has" Carl reminded Jimmy "Maybe he will once we find him he will"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that boneheaded dweeb" Nick remarked.

Just then, Zix's voice came up on the radio "Thanks guys! I could've seen my life flash before my eyes"

"No problem, Zix" Jimmy spoke through the speaker "What're friends for?"

"What are you guys doing here in space anyways?" asked Libby.

"Let's go to that ruby-free asteroid and discuss it" suggested Zix, who saw a stray asteroid.

Both ships landed on the asteroid and started to sit down and talk.

"So what're you guys doing here, anyways?" asked Jimmy.

"Well Jimmy," said Zix "Since you guys convinced us to turn good, we've decided to become explorer's around the galaxy and discover many different planets and amazing sites"

"Cool" said Nick "Now that sounds awesome"

"It sure is, fool!" Tee added.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Travoltron.

"We came because Sheen stole Jimmy's brand new rocket and we are on a quest to rescue him" Carl explained.

Tee gasped "Sheen...is GONE?"

The kids and Goddard nodded their heads as a response.

"Boy, his folks must be depressed" Travoltron remarked.

"You have no idea" Libby stated.

The Space Bandits all looked at each other and huddled up, whispering to them something. Finally, they decided to talk.

"Big news kids" said Zix "We've decided to come with you"

"What?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, chumps!" Tee shouted "We're going to help you"

"But...why?" asked Brittany.

"Cause Sheen is the kid who made us turn good in the first place" Tee replied "And we're friends and that's what friends are for!"

"Well okay, then" said Jimmy "Guess we're all going to rescue Sheen"

"Alright then!" said Travoltron "Let's get going!"

Both teams got into their respective spaceships and started to drive off to wherever Sheen was.

"Looks like we're back on schedule" said Jimmy "Now we've got three new members of our rescue party"

"The more, the merrier I always say" Brittany smiled.

"No, you never say that" Cindy said in a snarky manner.

Jimmy went back to the driver's seat "Yeah. Anyways...we've got a friend to rescue! Gotta blast!"

And so, Jimmy Neutron and his friends (along with their new allies, Zix, Tee and Travoltron) continued to follow the coordinates to where Sheen and the rocket could've landed. Just then, the ship got hit by something and it started to shake from the hit.

"Ow!" Carl whined as he fell onto the floor "My scapula"

"We've been hit" Jimmy exclaimed "Somebody must be following us"

Just then, the astro-car's monitor started to turn to static and the images of two people came up on the screen.

"We're back folks!" one of the two people manically laughed "Ha, ha, ha, ha"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that our heroes have found their fuel (but it cost them half of their aster-rubies), they have been joined by their old friends, the Space Bandits Looks like we've got more on our mission to get Sheen back! Unfortunately, it looks like they've got company! Who could it be? Stay tuned!**


	23. Battleship: Jimmy Neutron Edition

As you remember in our last chapter, our heroes had found four buckets worth of aster-rubies and had to reluctantly give one to their old friends, the Space Bandits to power their McSpanky's spaceship. As a token of gratitude (and cause they were bored), the bandits decided to join our heroes on their big, epic journey. Unfortunately, they ran into some trouble on their way to Sheen's possible location.

"MELDAR!" they shouted as they saw Meldar's face on their screen.

"And I've got some help, too" Meldar snapped his fingers.

Gortox arrived right next to Meldar "Me!"

"Gortox!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"That's right, Neutron" said Gortox "I said I'd get you for destroying my Gorlockian empire and I would!"

"I think we can take them" said Cindy "In case you haven't noticed Mel-Dork, there are ten of us and only two of you, fool!"

"I don't think so, Ms. Big Mouth" Meldar smirked.

The floaty, alien guy snapped his fingers and a bunch of other war ships appeared right near him.

"Oh gas planet" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Get em!" Meldar ordered his army of warships.

The warships started zapping right at our heroes and the Space Bandit's ships.

As Jimmy tried dodging the laser beams, he got a call on the radio from Zix.

"Jimmy!" he spoke over the radio "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked by Meldar Prime and Gortox the Irritable that's what's going on!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"G-g-Gortox the Irritable?" Travoltron stammered.

"Yes, Gortox the Irritable" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Tee shouted "Gortox killed my cousin, fool!"

"Yeah" said Zix "You don't know what awful things he did to our planet"

Libby grabbed the speaker "Listen up, lizards! You'd better help us put a hurting on these creeps or else!"

"Okay" said the bandits.

"Okay, everyone" said Jimmy "Time to kick some alien bahookie!"

Jimmy turned the ship around and a Star Wars type battle sequence had just begun featuring Team Neutron and the Space Bandits vs. Meldar Prime and Gortox the Irritable's battleships.

Meldar and Gortox's battleships started shooting at their opponents. Lasers were being fired from the pistols on the sides of the battleships, but our heroes were quite powerful as well; they used the lasers from their ships to blast right back. Many ships had been blown up due to the either the lasers being deflected or being hit by a laser beam.

Unfortunately, Meldar used his new and improved Matrix generators to conjure up more and more battleships and this time, they had more arsenals than the originals. The ships shot more lasers right at our heroes and soon enough, they were outnumbered by the ships.

"Hang on guys" Zix said to the other two space bandits "Drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"What're you ding, Zix?" asked Travoltron.

"Trust me, Travoltron" Zix said as he stepped on the ship's gas pedal.

At that same time, Jimmy and his friends were getting back up from being hit by Meldar's ship several times.

"Oh man" Nick groaned as rubbed his head "My head..."

"Don't worry, Nick" said Brittany "I'll make it feel better"

Brittany put her hand on Nick's cheek and softly kissed it.

"Gee...uh...thanks Brittany" Nick said nervously, trying hard not to blush.

"Oooohhh" Carl made a sly look.

"Nick, you sly dog" Cindy winked.

"What?" Nick asked, coming back to his senses "No way! Nick Dean does not have emotions or lovey-dovey feelings! I am a cool, heartbreaking tough guy!"

"Right" Carl winked at Nick.

"Uh, guys" Jimmy said as he got back up to the driver's seat "I think we have a problem"

Everybody got back to their senses and saw that Meldar and Gortox's warships had cornered their own. Just then, Meldar's image came up on the screen.

"Looks like you jelly bags are cornered" he sneered "Now it's time for me to send you to commercial...permanently"

Meldar then pressed a big red button on his control pad and all the lasers were ready too fire right at our heroes. All the laser beams combined to create a large spherical thing of energy and it was about to blast our heroes when all of a sudden, the Space Bandit's ship got in front on them and the large laser beam sphere blasted them instead. There was a big explosion, which blasted our heroes far away from where they were.

"AAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they started being blasted and spun into deep space.

"What's happening Jimmy?" screamed Carl.

"I think we are spiraling out of control" Jimmy shouted "I can't get control of the wheel"

"Remind to never go on an adventure you with again when we get back" Libby angrily shouted to Jimmy.

"If we get back that is" Nick gulped.

"Brace yourselves" Jimmy shouted as he saw some sort of planet right below "We're about crash land onto that planet!"

"When it comes to air-travel, we know you have no choice whatsoever" said Goddard "But thank you for flying Air Neutron!"

Our heroes grabbed onto each other and held onto each other as if they were going to disappear at any moment.

"Carl! I'm sorry I ever used you to test out my dangerous experiments and you were a wonderful friend!" Jimmy told Carl.

"You too, Jim" Carl whined.

Brittany turned to Libby "Brittany, you know that boombox you thought Amber stole? I stole it!"

"WHAT?!" Libby shouted "Girl I'm going to kill you!"

Libby started choking Brittany, while everyone held on for their very lives. Finally, Jimmy decided to say his final words.

"Cindy..." he said to Cindy "I know we fight a lot, but I just want you to know that you've always been a great friend to me and I couldn't ask for anyone better"

"Hey!" Carl exclaimed.

"Jimmy..." Cindy told Jimmy "There's something I've always wanted to tell you. I-"

Before Cindy could tell Jimmy what she was going to say, until they crash landed right onto a stray planet, upside down that is. The ship was okay, but were our heroes?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was one awesome sequence. If it was animated, I would watch it all over again. But enough of that, Jimmy and his friends (along with their astro-car) have been blasted right into deep space and they've crash landed on a strange planet. But are they okay? Where have they landed? And what of the Space Bandits? Stay tuned for more!**


	24. Crash and Damage

The ship had crashed onto the stray planet after the explosion. The ship had crash landed, but were out heroes okay? Well, why don't we find out?

Our heroes groaned as they helped pick each other up. They were in pain and had a few small bruises (just a tiny bit), they were perfectly fine.

"Oh man..." Nick groaned as he picked himself off the ground.

"Oh my god" Cindy rubbed her forehead "What happened last night?"

"Hold on Cindy" Libby said as she grabbed Cindy's hand "I'll get you up baby"

Libby helped Cindy get up. Brittany then offered Nick her hand as well.

"Here Nick, let me help you up" she said.

Nick thought for a moment and grabbed Brittany's hand and she pulled him up.

"Thanks Brit" he said.

"No problem" Brittany giggled.

"Everybody okay?" Jimmy asked as he and Goddard got up.

"Yeah" the others groaned.

"My scapula seems surprisingly fine" Carl said as he rubbed his shoulder bones.

"Jimmy, what happened?" asked Cindy.

Jimmy and Goddard checked the crashed ship and observed it.

"It seems that we've crash landed on this planet" Jimmy concluded "Help me turn the ship right-side up"

"Okay" everybody shrugged.

And so, our heroes lifted up the astro-car together and it was back to it's regular right-side up position.

"Leaping leptons" said Jimmy "The car's damaged"

"Wish this thing came with insurance" Libby remarked.

"Goddard! Check for anything that might need replacing" Jimmy told his dog.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard exclaimed.

The robotic canine scanned the astro-car and a list of things came up onscreen.

"Let's see" Cindy bent down and saw the things on Goddard's screen "We'll need a two replacement jet turbines, a new pre-rotational capsulator, some heatium and a valve and four new bolts"

"I've got some tools in the car and Goddard has some spare bolts he isn't using and a spare capsulator for when he travels underwater, of course I never made him waterproof"

"True dat" Goddard nodded.

"So how are we going to find the other parts?" asked Brittany.

"Beats me" Jimmy said "But we're going to have to search this planet if we want to find Sheen. After all, we never forget one of our own"

"Hey, that reminds me; where are Zix, Travoltron and Tee?" Libby wondered "I thought they were with us"

"After that big explosion, who knows what could've happened to them" Cindy remarked.

"We're going to have to find the other parts if we're going to find out what happened" said Jimmy "Come on"

Our heroes had searched the planet for a while, but they couldn't find any form of civilization and they were getting hot, thirsty and tired.

"My feet are killing me, dude" Nick stopped to catch his breath "There doesn't seem to be anything here, Neutron. Are you sure about this?"

"Beats me" Jimmy said "But we need to get the other parts if we want to get back to the mission"

Our heroes kept walking, but they got more and more tired. Finally, they collapsed out of exhaustion.

"I assume there's nothing around here" Jimmy deadpanned.

"Gee, you're just figuring that out?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

Brittany saw something "Uh...guys?"

"Not now, Brittany" said Cindy "Thanks a lot Neutron! You've led us into another wild goose chase!"

"Guys..." Brittany tapped on Cindy's shoulder.

"Brittany, not now" Cindy ignored Brittany.

Brittany pulled on Cindy's shirt again "But Cindy-"

"WHAT?!" Cindy asked, annoyed.

"I think we just found the promised land!" Brittany pointed to what she saw.

Everybody turned around and saw some sort of place with a bunch of stands in distance.

Jimmy reached into his Hyper Cube and took out his binoculars "Holy cow! Looks like there are some stands over there! Maybe they've got some things we can use"

"Worth a shot" Libby shrugged.

Our heroes walked over the place with stands and saw various ones.

"So, which one can we use to get spare parts, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"Beats me" said Jimmy "It's tough to choose with all these stands around"

"How about that place for spare parts?" Brittany suggested as she pointed to a stand with parts for spaceships.

"How convenient" Jimmy raised an eyebrow "But helpful"

Our heroes went over to the stand, where an alien guy was waiting for some customers.

"Welcome to Zemblorg's" said the owner "How can I help you?"

"Hi, we need some spare parts" said Jimmy "Can you help us, please?"

"Sure" the owner nodded "What would you like?"

Jimmy cleared his throat "We need two jet turbines, a pre-rotational capsulator, some heatium and a new valve. Do you have any of those?"

"Why yes" the man nodded "I do. Let me go get them"

And just like a man at the shelter arriving with a new puppy, the owner came back with everything that the kids needed.

Jimmy took a look at the things in the box "Yep! We'll take em"

"Good" said the owner "That'll be 100 quatloos"

Nick reached into his jacket pocket and took out a stack of American dollar bills "Would this cover it?"

"You're money's no good here, kid!" the owner exclaimed "We only use quatloos, which you clearly don't have, so come back when you have them and you'll have your parts then"

"I've got an idea" Jimmy said "Why don't we make a trade?"

"What could you strange creatures have t trade?" asked the owner.

Jimmy reached into his Hyper-Cube and pulled out several things including a yo-yo, a boomerang, a paddle ball, his cheese-ray, his shrink-ray, hypno-beam, invisibility pills, an Ultra Lord mask and even a paper clip chain.

"Sorry kid" said the owner "I don't need or want anything of this"

Jimmy thought for a minute, then reached into the cube and took out some of the aster-rubies "Here's my final offer, sir"

The owner examined the rubies and realized what they were "Great Yolkus! These are aster-rubies! Just the thing I need to expand my stock! I'll take them!"

"No way" Cindy said as she snatched the rubies "Those rubies belong to us! They're for our economic empire and if we give away some, we won't be rich"

"But we won't be rich either way if we don't pay" said Libby.

"Oh, I see your point" Cindy said, beaten "But we'll still have less"

"But we need to fix the car" said Jimmy "I'm just going to give him a handful of rubies, we'll still have the other two buckets"

"Oh, fine" Cindy mumbled.

"Thank you for the aster-rubies" said the owner "And thank you for shopping at Zemblorg's"

Our heroes carried the things back to the ship and they started repairing the astro-car. After over two hours of repairing, they finally had it all ready for takeoff.

"Phew" Jimmy rubbed the sweat off his forehead and drank from a water bottle "Finally, we're done. Now, we can get back to the mission"

Goddard then checked the fuel tank "Uh guys...we've got a little problem"

"What is it, boy?" asked Brittany.

"It would seem that the crash drained us of our fuel" Goddard informed them "It looks like we'll have to sacrifice another bucket"

Jimmy sighed, picked up a bucket and put it into the fuel tank "It looks like we've got one bucket of rubies left and hopefully, we won't need fuel by the time we rescue Sheen and get back home"

Everybody got into the spaceship, zoomed right off the planet and flew right back to where they were before, only to find that there were parts of the McSpanky's spaceship floating everywhere and no sign of Zix, Travoltron or Tee or any of the bad guys. They were left speechless.

"They all must've been wiped out in the explosion..." Jimmy broke the silence.

"So what do we do now, Jimmy?" Libby asked, unsure.

Jimmy sighed sadly "There's nothing we can do...we have to go"

Our heroes sadly drove away into space. None of them wanted to believe it, but in his heart, Jimmy knew it was true; Zix, Travoltron and Tee were gone forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I guess there's not much to say this time, but to...stay tuned. Excuse me, I think I need a moment.**


	25. Space Escapades

Our heroes drifted off into space, saddened by the loss of their friends. Their enemies were gone, but so were their friends.

"I can't believe they're really gone" Libby sadly said.

"I can't believe they sacrificed themselves for us" Cindy added.

"I barley even knew them" Brittany sniffled "And even I find this unbearable"

"What do we do now?" asked Carl "Zix, Travoltron and Tee are the only ones who can guide us through space. Even we haven't gone this far before"

Everybody stayed silent in thought as they started grieving over losing their friends.

"First we lose Sheen, then we almost lose Jimmy and now we've lost Zix, Tee and Travoltron" Libby sadly said "I thought this couldn't get any worse, but it has"

"I guess this is how it would feel if my Daniel really did die" Brittany thought as she buried her face into Nick's chest.

"There, there..." Nick whispered as he held Brittany in his arms for comfort.

Jimmy turned on the autopilot and started feeling bad. Goddard climbed up on Jimmy's shoulder and he pet Goddard's global cranium.

"Be strong, master" Goddard gently told his owner "We have to be brave; we have to find Sheen. After all, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have Zix, Travoltron and Tee on our sides"

"I guess we can just give up now" Nick sadly said.

Jimmy thought for a moment, but then he looked at his dog and he finally decided to speak up.

"No!" he sternly said "Goddard's right! We can't give up! We have to get Sheen back because he's one of us and I'm not gonna let us lose another friend! Hang on everybody"

Jimmy went back to the driver's seat of the ship and started typing in some sort of coordinates.

"Jimmy, what're you doing?" asked Cindy.

"I told you Cindy, we are going back to the mission" Jimmy said "I'm not going to let Sheen's dad suffer one more day! We're going to find Sheen!"

Everybody looked at each other and agreed.

"Yeah" Nick shrugged "I guess so"

"Hang on everyone!" said Jimmy "We're on our way!"

Off they went, back into space to continue Operation: Galactic Rescue.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the parents were still setting up Jimmy's wormhole generator.

"Move it along people" Hugh said to the other adults "This generator ain't gonna build itself"

At that same time, the moms were having a little conversation of their own.

"You sure this'll work, Jude?" Martha asked Judy.

"Of course it will" Judy replied "After all, Jimmy saved us from aliens, I think we truly should return the favor"

"Oh" said Sasha "It's just that last time we used this thing, your bumbling husband ruined everything"

"Well I can assure you that we all will be going this time" Judy assured them.

"I hope so" said Mrs. Dean "I can't just stand here, thinking my little Nicky is in danger"

"Yeah" Sasha added "After all, Cindy is my little angel. I may get angry at her when she does something wrong and punish her, but I still love her, she's my little girl"

"Looks like Sasha Vortex has a heart after all" Judy remarked.

Back in space, our heroes were following the coordinates to the planet where Jimmy's rocket could've ended up.

"Status report, Jimmy!" Carl exclaimed.

"According to the screen, we're just about there" Jimmy reported to his friends "Looks like we're several miles away from the planet where the rocket landed"

"Gee Neutron, I can't believe we're almost there" Cindy remarked.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I ever doubted you" Nick added "For a wimpy geek, you're pretty awesome"

"Here that, guys?" Libby smiled "I'm getting my man back!"

Just then, Brittany looked out the window and saw something fly by,

"Uh guys..." she said "Something flew right past us"

"Do we really need an announcement every time you see something?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"Don't listen to her" Jimmy said as he kept driving "She's just looking for attention"

Brittany then saw some more things fly by "Seriously! There's something out there!"

"Uh, master..." Goddard pulled on Jimmy's shirt "I think Brittany might be right. I sense something approaching"

"Don't be ridiculous Goddard" Jimmy said "There's nothing out he-"

Just then, the alarm on the control pad started beeping and flashing.

"Red alert! Red alert!" said the alarm "Meteor approaching"

Jimmy turned back to the control panel and saw that they were in a meteor shower.

"AAAHHHH!" everyone shouted.

"Another meteor shower!" Jimmy exclaimed "Hang on everyone"

Jimmy took the controls and started blasting at the meteors that were approaching them. Just then, while Jimmy and Goddard steered and dodged the meteors faster, the others fell to the back of the ship and Carl accidentally hit a button on the wall, which opened up the airlock. Just then, Cindy was getting sucked out.

"HEEELLLPPP!" she shouted as she tried to hold onto the floor.

Jimmy turned around and gasped "CINDY! Goddard! Take the controls!"

Jimmy ran over to Cindy, who was holding on for her life.

"JIMMY HELP!" she shouted.

"Hang on Cindy, I'm coming" Jimmy shouted as he ran to her.

Just then, Cindy's fingers slipped off and she started to get shot into space and the meteor shower and at the last second, Jimmy grabbed her hand, while he held onto a pole.

"Hang on Cindy..." he grunted "I've got you!"

He tried with all his might to pull Cindy back in, but his fingers slipped as well and he started to get sucked into space also. Luckily, Carl, Libby, Nick, Goddard and Brittany came to their rescue and pulled the two distaff counterparts together (thank God for the autopilot). Using all their strength and courage, they managed to pull Jimmy and Cindy right back into the ship and close the airlock, causing them to tumble on each other in the process. Not to mention make it out of the meteor shower safely.

"Ow, my scapula" Carl whined.

"Oh my God!" Libby exclaimed as she hugged Cindy "Cindy you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"So was I" Brittany said as she hugged Cindy tight as well "I thought I was going to lose you forever!"

"That's...good...to know" Cindy said, all choked up "Now could you please let go? You're crushing my spine"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard said as he jumped onto Jimmy and licked his entire face.

"Great to see you're okay, Jimmy" Nick playfully punched Jimmy's arm "I was worried"

"Why'd you do that, Jimmy?" asked Cindy "You could've died..."

"Cause that's what friends do" Jimmy replied "We stick together, like...a family"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest family ever" Brittany remarked.

"And Sheen is part of our family too" Libby added "And it wouldn't be complete without him"

"And no matter what happens, we never forget one of our own" Jimmy finished, then went back to the controls "Hang on everyone! We're almost there"

Our protagonists were almost to their destination and their friend. While driving, Cindy thought long about what had happened.

"You know Cindy, I've never had a friend who would risk his life for me" Brittany told her friend.

"Jimmy sure is brave to do that" Carl added.

"Yeah, Jimmy's a pretty great guy" Cindy replied.

Cindy thought about what Jimmy had just done for her; he risked her life for her, even after all the things she had done to him and nearly causing him to die. Maybe she could have a chance to finally let Jimmy know how she felt...once they got to the planet that is.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are almost there! They're almost there to rescuing their friend, Sheen! Will they find Sheen? Will the parents get the wormhole generator working? Stay tuned!**


	26. Plummeting on a Planet

Our heroes had been drifting into space for a while and were almost to where Sheen and the rocket landed.

"Looks like it's just smooth sailing from out here" Nick said as he crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"You got that right, Nick" Jimmy said as he continued driving "Nothing can go wrong now"

Just then, a ship came up from behind our heroes and the image of the person driving it came up onscreen. It was the image of some sort of alien cop.

"Great" Cindy sarcastically said "We've got company"

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted Irken airspace" said the alien cop "Power down your engines and land on the nearest planet immediately"

"You just had to talk, didn't you?" Libby told Jimmy.

"Guess I might as well pull-over" Jimmy said as he landed the ship right on a nearby planet.

Our heroes landed on the planet and the alien cop walked right up to them.

"Good day, sir or madam" Jimmy nervously said, then turned to the cop, who glared right at him "I mean, sir!"

"Three questions, son" said the cop "One! You realize you were causing a riot through that meteor shower out back? Two! Why was there a blonde Earth girl clinging onto the edge while being shot out of an airlock? And three! One of those meteors you blasted dinged my police cruiser, you know how much money that costs for the department?"

"Oops" Jimmy grinned sheepishly.

The alien cop started writing down something on his notepad "Alright kid! You just violated paragraph 3, section 4A. Here's a ticket!"

The cop handed Jimmy a ticket "The fine is 17 setloos? But we don't have setloos and we don't know where to get them!"

"Alright step out of the vehicle please, son. Now!" the cop demanded.

Before they could walk out of the vehicle, Jimmy stopped them.

"Guys! Stop!" he said "I'll handle this"

Jimmy put his hand into the last bucket of rubies and took out a handful of rubies.

"Neutron! What're you doing?" asked Cindy.

"Here officer" Jimmy said as he reluctantly handed a few rubies "This might pay the fine"

"Listen kid!" the cop sternly told Jimmy "You are bribing an officer of the Galactic Alliance! I'm going to have to take you and your friends down to the-"

Just then, the cop saw the aster-rubies and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God!" he shouted "Aster-rubies! Now I can retire early!"

The cop grabbed the rubies and drove off into his space-bike.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, have a nice day!" he said as he drove back into space.

Our heroes walked back into the astro-car and drove back into space.

"That was a close one" Cindy remarked "We could've ended up in big trouble"

"That would probably be worse than all the detentions I've gotten" Nick remarked.

After miles of traveling, the ship's screen starting beeping and flashing.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard pointed to the screen.

"What is it, boy?" asked Jimmy.

The boy genius looked at the screen and saw that their destination was right in front of them.

"Guys!" he exclaimed "We've made it! There's the planet!"

Indeed it was a planet; a green planet with a spike right through it.

"Dude, why does it have a green spike right through it?" Nick looked at the screen.

"Beats me" Jimmy shrugged "But Sheen's gotta be on that rock! Hang on everyone!"

"Attention passengers" said Goddard "We are now descending into this strange green planet. Please fasten your seat belts!"

"Uh Goddard...there are no seat belts" Carl pointed out.

"Close enough" the dog shrugged "When it comes to travel, you know you have no choice whatsoever, but thank you for choosing Air Neutron!"

Jimmy set the controls for an awesome, but safe landing; he set the coordinates for where to land, he put on some shades, stepped on the gas pedal and pulled the lever forward, and our heroes started landing pretty fast to the planet until finally, they landed safely on the planet.

"Please move out in orderly fashion" Goddard as everyone started getting out of the ship.

"Wow" said Libby as she saw the environment "This sure is freaky, but then again, we've seen weirder and more unusual things"

"So where do you think Sheen is, Jimmy?" Carl asked Jimmy.

"I don't know" said Jimmy "I didn't bring my DNA tracker with me, so we're gonna have to rely on our own strength to look for Sheen"

Our heroes searched all over the planet for hours, but they didn't find anything at all. Finally, the sun was close to setting and our heroes grew tired from hours of looking for their friend. Finally, it looked hopeless.

"Guys...Sheen's not here" Jimmy concluded.

"For once Jimmy, I actually agree with you" Cindy remarked.

Nick cleared his throat "If Sheen's not here, then that means that Jimmy dragged us up here FOR NOTHING! You had me skip school for nothing?"

"Does this mean that we'll never see Sheen again?" asked Carl.

"Of course it does, dweeb!" Nick poked Carl's nose.

"Way to go, Neutron!" Cindy snapped at Jimmy "Not only has one of your stupid inventions ruined everything again, but now we've traveled millions of lightyears away from home because you sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"Don't be so hard on him, Cindy" Brittany tried to defend Jimmy "At least he meant well"

"Yeah" Libby said sarcastically "Jimmy didn't mean to make a rocket without telling us and get my boyfriend blasted off into another galaxy and leave his dad, grandma and sister grieving and depressed!"

"Looking for Sheen was a dumb idea anyways" Jimmy sighed "Let's just go home"

"Go home?" asked Carl "But Jimmy, what about Sheen?"

"We've been searching for hours and we haven't found my rocket or Sheen and it's almost sundown" Jimmy sadly said "I guess we'll never see Sheen again"

"Come on guys, we're going home" Libby sighed, in anger "I can't believe Jimmy just wasted our time"

Jimmy opened his mouth and tried to talk to his frustrated and angry friends "Guys...I-"

Just then, some rocks started to tumble right off of the mountain where the cave was and started to fall right towards or our heroes, wh started to run away, but unfortunately, Jimmy and Cindy weren't fast enough and the rocks ended up falling on the entrance to the cave. Jimmy and Cindy were trapped.

"JIMMY!" Carl shouted.

"Oh my God! They're trapped!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Don't worry Cindy!" Libby shouted "We'll get you out of there! Jimmy must have something in the astro-car that can help us! We'd better get back there!"

Carl, Libby, Nick, Brittany and Goddard ran as they made their way back to the astro-car.

"Hang on master, we'll be right back!" Goddard said as he followed the other kids.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Our heroes have finally arrived at Sheen's location, but haven't found him anywhere and since neither he or the rocket seem to be anywhere, so I guess they're going home. But now, Jimmy and Cindy are trapped in that cave. Can their friends save them? And what of the trapped duo? Will this be the perfect time? Stay tuned!**


	27. Confessions in a Cave

Jimmy and Cindy were trapped in the cave and there were too many rocks to move and they were too heavy as well. Cindy got angry at Jimmy that she totally forgot about confessing to him.

"That's just like you, Neutron!" Cindy snapped at him "You build a stupid invention and suddenly the whole world is in danger! Now, we are stuck in this cave and we haven't found Sheen!"

"Well I tried" Jimmy folded his arms.

"The point is that you're nothing but a total menace and pest!" Cindy poked him in the chest "All you do is put people in danger, make stupid gizmos and make me look bad! You just had to build that stupid rocket, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Vortex!" Jimmy spat "I'm a scientist!"

"Haven't we had enough with aliens? Haven't you learned anything?" Cindy asked him "Every time aliens become involved, it's because of you and we always end up in danger. You think you'd have learned from this by now!"

"Well there was a reason I kept that rocket a secret, Cindy" Jimmy snapped.

"And what was that, Nerdtron?" Cindy placed her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to put Retroville at ease for once" Jimmy explained "I wanted to use that rocket to travel to some sort of different galaxy. Maybe I could've used that time to boost my invention output, maybe I could beat Da'Vinci's record, maybe I could've found an advanced society of aliens who loved science as much as me!"

"And look at what your attempts to do that has caused!" Cindy poked him in the nose "First, you ruin our lives and nearly get our parents eaten by a giant space monster! Then, you ignore my warnings and try to answer a space rock message and nearly got a bunch of planets destroyed! Now, you've ruined the Estevez's lives by building a rocket, which their one and only son stole and now, they're miserable and grieving because of you! In fact, for all we know, Sheen could be dead!"

"Sheen was the one who stole the rocket!" Jimmy argued "He's the one who ignored those accurately placed notes! I assumed that if I left Retroville for a while, people would be safe and could enjoy a normal life"

"But you've already seen the consequences!" Cindy exclaimed "Sheen's family is miserable back on Earth without him and you would actually want to leave all of us to be with intergalactic strangers? You're a 'genius' you should know that!"

"Yeah! I'm a genius" Jimmy angrily said "I'm the genius who gets stepped on, puts everyone in danger, is the black sheep of his own bloodline, is the shortest kid in class and gets blamed for everything bad that happens! I'm possibly the only boy genius in the whole world! None of you get it! All these years you've treated me like garbage and have tried to make me look like a fool! Maybe if I wasn't so smart, you'd treat me better! Maybe people would like me for once! Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone!"

Jimmy angrily walked over to the corner of the cave, buried his face into his knees and started sobbing. Cindy looked right at him and started to feel bad for what he said. This could've been her perfect time to open up, but her stupid pride got in the way. She remembered their time on that deserted island and how they became more open about themselves, so she figured that she could probably talk to Jimmy about this.

She walked over to him "Jimmy...Jimmy...are you okay?"

Jimmy ignored Cindy and continued to cry. Jimmy's sobs started to make her feel more guilty. After all, being possibly the only boy genius in the world couldn't have been an easy thing, but it also wasn't easy being pressured into being something she wasn't.

Cindy sniffled "Jimmy listen...I'm sorry for what I said. Truly sincerely sorry! I didn't mean any of it. I know you make mistakes, but hurting yourself won't make anything better. You know, you're not the only one with problems like this. All my life I've been forced to be perfect and perform like some sort of wind-up-toy and I don't really have much of a strong bond with my mom, what with her strictness and uptight ways and all. The reason I always have to be number one is because I'm afraid of what my mother would think if I was imperfect. Other than Libby and Brittany, I don't have friends and I'm not very popular either, in case you didn't notice, so sometimes I feel alone as well"

"At least you don't always screw up and cause trouble" Jimmy sniffed another tear "I wish I were someone else. I can't do anything right, nobody likes me and like you said, I'm just a total menace and a waste of time. I wish I was like you"

"Jimmy don't say that" Cindy put her hands on his shoulders "You're not a menace and a waste of time. You're smart, kind, talented and a wonderful person. I feel like I've said this before, but I only treat you like garbage cause I'm afraid of what you'll think of me"

"Think about what?" asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I've always wanted to say this, but I've never gotten a chance" Cindy confessed "I like you...in fact I like you a lot. We may fight a lot, but Jimmy the truth is that I really do care about you and you're the best friend I could and ever will have"

"Really?" Jimmy turned around "You know, I've always kind of thought that way about you"

The two exchanged smiles and scooted closer to each other.

"You know, Cindy" Jimmy chuckled "This is just like that time when we got stuck on that island"

"Yeah" she said "I remember; we built treehouse's out of bamboo and we swung on vines and you gave me that pearl"

"It wasn't easy you know" Jimmy said.

"You know Jimmy, I still have that pearl" Cindy replied.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah" Cindy nodded "It's probably the best gift I've ever gotten"

"You know Jimmy, now that we've got our guard down, I finally realize how stupid pretending to hate each other was" Jimmy said "You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're really smart and pretty"

"Wow Jimmy, thanks" Cindy blushed "You know, out of all the people to get trapped in a cave with, I'm glad it's you"

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy scooted closer to his female counterpart "I've sort of been thinking the same thing as well"

They both exchanged smiles and they wrapped they arms around each other in a warm embrace.

"Just go to the author's note..." Cindy said to the narrator as she continued hugging Jimmy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like Jimmy has finally forgiven Cindy. Not to mention that he and Cindy have finally let their guard down and are letting the cat out of the bag, but they need to officially do it. Luckily, their friends are out there and they are going to help their friends get out. Little do they know they are in for a couple of surprises! Stay tuned!**


	28. Close Encounters of the Chocktow Kind

Outside of the cave, Goddard and the others had been trying to find their way back to the ship, but had no luck.

"Goddard you see anything?" Carl asked the dog.

Goddard nodded his head "Nope. It would seem that we have lost out way"

"Look" Brittany pointed to the ground "Here are some footprints. Maybe Sheen is nearby"

"Uh, Brittany, those are our footprints" Libby raised an eyebrow "We're lost"

"Great" Nick rolled his eyes "We're lost in this stupid place and can't find our way back"

"Relax, Nick" Brittany smiled "Things could be worse"

"What could possibly, be worse?" asked Nick.

Just then, there was a large roar in the distance.

"Wh-what was that?" Libby stammered.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'd want to stick around to figure out" Goddard remarked.

"Ditto" Brittany added.

"Can't argue with you" Carl added.

"Please, I could handle a scary monster" Nick folded his arms "Like I said, I'd take care of anything that stood in our way"

"Last time you tried that, you screamed like a little girl" Libby reminded him.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed "It was too big for me alone"

"Leave Nick alone, Libby" Brittany grabbed Nick's hand "You saw him kick Meldar's robots' mechanical butts! He could probably handle that monster"

"Well how are we going to get back to the ship?" asked Libby "I can't let Cindy die in that cave"

"I'll fly up and try to find the ship" Goddard told them.

Goddard propelled his ears and flew right up to the sky and used his high resolution zoom feature to search for the astro-car, but he saw something getting close to the kids. He propelled down to Carl and the others to tell them.

"Did you find the ship, boy?" asked Brittany.

"No" said Goddard "But I saw something approaching our way"

"What?" asked Libby.

Just then, a huge roar bellowed and suddenly, a large Godzilla-like monster breathing fire appeared and snarled down right at our heroes. Our heroes silently screamed and ran away, hiding behind a giant daisy. All except Carl, who was being cornered by the snarling monster.

"Don't move Carl" Brittany whispered to him "They can't see you if you don't move"

Carl stood still like a statue, which caused the monster to stare at him, confused.

"Brittany, don't start with the references" Libby made an annoyed look at her pigtailed friend "Besides, that theory is discredited"

Brittany stayed silent and thought for a moment "Then there's one other option...RUN CARL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Carl screamed as he ran away from the monster, which continued to chase them.

Our heroes ran up a nearby tree, which the monster then crashed it's skull onto and caused the tree to shake, therefore making our heroes slide right off the monster's tail.

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" Brittany shouted as she and the others slid.

"Wrong cartoon franchise, Brit" Libby whispered.

Our heroes hid behind a rock, so the monster wouldn't find them. However, they were also pretty nervous.

"Now what do we do?" asked Libby "That monster is after us"

"Any ideas, Nick?" asked Brittany.

"How should I know?" he asked "I'm just the awesome big brother"

"Well we really need a plan of attack if we want to stop that monster" Goddard remarked.

Everybody thought for a second, then Libby came up with an idea.

"I've got it" she snapped her fingers "Okay here's the deal; Brittany and I will distract the monster, while Goddard, Carl and Nick will find a way to trip him"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Carl.

"I think I saw a really long vine over there" Goddard told them "We could probably use that"

"Okay, let's go!" Libby exclaimed.

Our heroes split up to put the plan into action. Using his scissors, Goddard was able to cut down a really long vine and bring it back to the boys. He and Carl held it one end of the rope and Nick held the other end, like a game of tug-of-war.

Carl made a bird call at the girls, it was their cue. The girls winked right at him.

At that same time, the monster was sniffing and searching around for Goddard and the kids. Just then, Libby a rock hit him in the jaw. He turned around and saw that Libby and Brittany threw the rock right at him.

"Hey Bonzilla!" Libby shouted "Over here!"

The monster roared and ran right after the girls.

"You run like a turtle" Brittany mocked the monster "You don't look like a scary beast, you look more like a stupid little salamander"

"Okay Brittany" Libby ran "I think that's enough"

"I'm not done yet" Brittany laughed "You are so scaly, you give lizards a bad name! You're brain is so tiny, it probably falls out ever so often! You're arms are so tiny that-"

The monster got furious and it breathed fire right at our heroines, who started to run for their lives.

"Is it too late for an apology?" Brittany asked sheepishly.

The two girls ran to the vine and jumped right over it.

"Pull the rope!" they shouted "Pull the rope! Now!"

"Okay, Libs" said Carl "If you say"

Carl, Goddard and Nick pulled the vine and the monster tripped right over it and tumbled to the ground.

"Whoo hoo!" Carl jumped for joy "We did it!"

"Take that, you scaly beast!" Nick laughed "In your face, Bonzilla!"

"Yippie!" Brittany said as she hugged Nick "You did it, Nick!"

Just then, they heard something.

"Is that, yodeling?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Just then, the source of the yodeling came swinging on some sort of vine; it was some sort of blue alien girl in a tank, skirt and dark blue braid and she landed right on the monster.

"Cool" Nick remarked as he saw the alien girl.

"Chock-Chock!" she gasped "What happened to you?"

The monster pointed to Goddard and the kids. The blue alien girl went to confront them.

"You!" she pointed to our heroes "You did this!"

"Did what?" asked Carl.

"You caused my baby to trip!" she exclaimed.

"This monster is your pet?" asked Libby.

"Yes" said the girl "And you hurt him"

"Sorry, we didn't know" Brittany explained "He was chasing us"

"Oh" said the alien girl "Sorry about that, he does that sometimes when he runs wild. Anyways, I'm Aseefa of the Glimmorian's"

"Nice to meet you, Aseefa" said Libby as she introduced the others "I'm Libby Folfax and these are my friends; Carl Wheezer, Nick Dean, Goddard and Brittany Tenelli"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Brittany curtsied with her jacket.

"Like, Klaatu Barada Nikto" Carl made a Vulcan salute.

"Sup?" Nick made a show-offy look.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard used his extending hand to shake Aseefa's.

Just then, Aseefa noticed something "Hey! You guys are from Earth, right?"

"Yeah" Libby nodded "We are"

"That's totally magtorian" said Aseefa "Some of my best friends are from Earth. So what brings you to Zeenu?"

"We came because our friend stole a rocket from another friend and we believe he might've ended up here" Libby explained.

"What a coinikidink" said Aseefa "Two of my friends crash landed on this planet. Why don't you guys come and meet them?"

"Sure Aseefa" said Carl "We'd love to, but we can't. Two of our friends are trapped in a cave and we were trying to get help"

"Don't worry" Aseefa twirled her staff "We can probably get some help from my friends. Hop on"

Aseefa hopped onto Chock-Chock's head and the others pondered on what to do.

"What do we do guys?" Carl whispered.

"Beats me" Nick shrugged "I've never ridden a giant space monster before"

"And I'm not too sure about trusting some intergalactic stranger" Brittany added.

"Guys, I think we should trust her" Libby told her friends "I mean, she's got a monster and she can yodel. Plus, we could use some help finding the ship and we're never gonna help Jimmy and Cindy escape if we keep going in circles"

Everybody looked at each other and they climbed onto Chock Chock.

"Okay Aseefa" said Libby "We'll go with you"

"Good" Aseefa smiled "Giddy up, Chock-Chock!"

Assefa, Goddard and the kids rode Chock-Chock to find Aseefa's friends. If they were going to get Jimmy and Cindy free from the cave, they were going to need some help. Little did they know they were in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Libby, Goddard, Carl, Brittany and Nick have found a new ally on Zeenu; a blue alien warrior girl and her dinosaur-like monster. Little do our heroes know that they are in for a much bigger surprise.**


	29. Lost and Now Found!

**Author's Note:**

 **Now it's the chapter we've all been waiting for, folks! The absolute part where things really get awesome! But first, time for a song! Sing along if you know the words!**

 **Dogs like cheese, cows like monkeys, Planet Sheen is oh-so funky!**

 **She-e-e-e-e-n** ( **Sheen** : Okay, I get the last part, but the first two lines, you're just off, bro)

 **Skateboards rock! Shoes like feetsies! You are watching Planet Sheensies!**

She-e-e-e-e-n ( **Sheen** : Okay, it's not called "Planet Sheensies)

 **Dance!**

 **She-e-e-e-e-n**

 **She-e-e-e-e-n** ( **Doppy** : You know what they say, Sheen; it ain't a par-tay until someone breaks a tongue! Check it!)

 **Sheen**

Sheen: **That's just creepy**

 **Tuna noodle casserole**

Sheen: **Pomegrante stew**

 **Stranded on a planet.**

Sheen: **Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Change your name to Larry?**

 **Rub bacon on the queen!**

 **It all makes perfect sense on...**

 **PLANET SHEEN!**

* * *

 **SHEEN'S STAR LOG:**

 _"Dear Grandma,_

 _So it's been a couple of months since I've landed here on Zeenu, and I must admit that I really like being here. I've got a lot of adventures and some cool friends, plus I'm treated like a real hero. I love all my new friends here, especially Aseefa, she's one awesome and totally cool girl. Of course, Libby will always be my main chica and I hope to repair the rocket and see all of you again real soon. Anyways, I'd better go meet my friends, they seem to be waiting for me._

 _Love, Sheen"_

Sheen finished writing in his star log and closed it. He walked downstairs and to the front yard, where Mr. Nesmith was fixing up Jimmy's rocket and Doppy was handing him some tools.

"Sheen, thank goodness you're here" said the chimp "I could really use your help"

"Sure Nesmith" said Sheen "What do you need help with?"

"I need some oil" Nesmith replied "I'm this close to repairing the rocket"

"Okay, where is it?" asked Sheen.

"Next to the tool box" said Nesmith.

Sheen handed Mr. Nemsith the bottle of oil and Nesmith started to oil the joints on the rocket.

"So, exactly how long is it going to take to get this rocket fixed?" asked Sheen "We've been stuck on this planet for months"

"I don't know" Nesmith replied "We don't have any heatium"

"What's that again?" asked Sheen.

"It's those things you used to cook hot dogs under your arms that one time and then lost in that other chimp's rocket" Nesmith explained "And so far, we haven't been able to find any more, being a rare substance and all"

"Oh" Sheen said "Can't you make heatium out of something else?"

"No" Nesmith shook his head and he used a screwdriver.

Just then, the trio heard some yodeling in the distance.

"Oh Aseefa's coming" Sheen smiled widely "How delightful"

"Yes Sheen" said Nesmith "I am aware of your little crush on Aseefa"

"What're you talking about, monkey?" Sheen asked sheepishly "I told you, there's no way I have a crush on Aseefa"

Just then, Aseefa's yodeling was getting closer to them.

"Oh my God!" Sheen jumped up excitedly "Aseefa's coming! I gotta stay cool! Gotta stay cool!"

Sheen licked his hand and pulled his hair back, which then went back to it's original state quickly. Just then, Aseefa came riding on Chock-Chock right to Sheen's house. She leaped right off of Sheen.

"Oh, hey Aseefa" Sheen grinned "How you doing?"

"Sheen, guess what? I just ran into something totally magtorian!" the alien warrior exclaimed "More Earthlings!"

"More Earthlings?" Sheen and Nesmith exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Aseefa nodded "They were over at Sector Five"

Just then, Goddard and the others (who were still on Chock-Chock's head) looked down and saw Sheen.

Libby was left speechless "SHEEN!"

Sheen was shocked "Hey, I know that voice...Libby?"

Just then, Libby, Goddard, Carl, Brittany and Nick came sliding down Chock-Chock's tail and ran up to see their old friend.

Sheen gasped "Guys?"

"SHEEN!" they all said in unison as they saw Sheen in the flesh.

"Oh my God!" Brittany squealed "You're okay!"

"Guys!" Sheen ran up to hug them "You're actually here, I can't believe this!"

"In the flesh, dude" Nick winked at Sheen.

"Nick!" Sheen hugged him tight "Oh how I've missed you and your well-groomed self!"

Then, Sheen ran over to Brittany and hugged her tightly as well.

"Brittany, oh how I've missed your pigtails" he said as he hugged her "I remember you throwing cream pies at me, Jimmy and Carl at the Candy Bar. Those were such great times!"

"Indeed, they were" said Brittany "And I can't wait to do it again when we get home"

Then, Sheen ran to Carl and hugged his head.

"Carl, old buddy! Oh how I've missed you!" Sheen said as he embraced Carl's head "I recall you talking about llamas and testing our Jimmy's inventions and then getting hurt because of! Speaking of Jimmy's inventions..."

Sheen ran over to Goddard and dropped Carl onto the floor.

"Ow, my scapula" Carl said as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Goddard, it's great to see you" Sheen hugged the robot dog "I knew you were loyal as any dog ever"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard said as he licked Sheen's face.

Libby tapped Sheen's shoulder "Uh, Sheen...what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Libby! My Ultra Lady Queen! How I've long awaited this reunion!" Sheen said as he started kissing Libby's entire face, much to Aseefa's shock "My dear, sweet Libby! Oh how I've missed you so, so much"

"Sheen and I going to have a long talk before he leaves" she thought as her face turned into a glare.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's great to see you again, Sheen" Nick said as he playfully punched Sheen in the arm.

"Ditto" Sheen rubbed his arm "Anyways, why don't you meet my friends?"

"Pleased to meet you" Doppy said as he slithered over to the Earth kids "My name is Doppy. That is spelled D-O-P-P-Tra la la la la la la-Y! The 'tra-la-la' is silent, but felt"

Carl and Doppy then looked at each other and noticed the uncanny resemblance.

"Boy, you're one good looking guy, Doppy" Carl said to the green slug-like alien.

"Thanks" said Doppy "You're not so bad yourself, alien"

Sheen then introduced Mr. Nesmith "And this is Mr. Nesmith, he crash landed here a few years ago"

"Oh my god!" Brittany cupped her cheeks "Sheen you've got a monkey! That is like so awesome!"

"Looks like your wish came true, buddy" said Carl.

"Pleased to meet you" the simian walked over to the kids "It's been a while since I saw another Earthling besides me or Sheen"

The kids all gasped at Nesmith's uncanny ability of human language.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany exclaimed "You're a talking monkey! That is like so totally cool!"

"Actually, I'm a chimp" Nesmith corrected Brittany "Which means that I'm a sub-species of ape, not monkey"

"Huh?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an ape" said Mr. Nesmith.

"What're you talking about, dude?" asked Nick.

"He's saying that he's an ape" Libby explained "And I think he's serious about it"

"No, I'm sure he's a monkey" Sheen said "You see, a monkey is more common and astronaut's send monkeys into space, so he's probably a monkey"

"No! I'm an ape" Nesmith clarified.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would know" Libby said.

"Wait here" Nesmith said as he ran into the house "I'll be right back"

Our heroes waited for them in awkward silence, then Nesmith came back with some drawings on a whiteboard; it was a drawing of a monkey on the left side and a chimp on the other.

"See?" he pointed to the drawings "That on the left is a monkey and that one the right is an ape! I am an ape!"

Everybody took a look at the differences on the whiteboard and finally noticed them.

"Ooohh" said Brittany "Cause you don't have a tail"

"That explains a lot" Carl remarked.

"Oh yeah, now I get it" said Sheen "You know Nesmith, I can't believe you never told me this before"

Nesmith sighed and rolled his eyes "Oy vey"

"So anyways, where were we?" asked Sheen.

"Taking you back to Earth?" Libby placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah" Sheen said "Then let's get to it!"

Just then, Sheen noticed something about the group.

"Wait a minute..." he said as he looked at his Earth friends and tapping his cheek "There's something wrong with this picture, but I can't quite put my finger on it...something's missing...something...nope! Nothing at all! Come on guys, let's go"

Nick grabbed Sheen by the shoulder and shook him like a doll "It's Jimmy and Cindy you boneheaded dweeb! They're trapped in a cave and we need your help!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" asked Sheen "Let's go save them! Where are they?"

"In some sort of cave far from here" Brittany replied.

"I found the others in Sector Five" said Aseefa "That must be where your friends must be"

"Then let's go" said Sheen "Come on everybody"

Everybody started walking to Sector Five, but Aseefa had other things on her mind. She always liked Sheen, but he never told her he was taken and Libby was thinking the same thing when she saw Sheen's blushing when he saw Aseefa. At that same time, Pinter was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"Oh my" he said to himself "I must tell the master about this. He's going to be so delighted"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sheen was lost, but now he's been FOUND! He's been found by his friends and they've meet his Zeenuian friends, but this ain't over. Not by a long shot. There are still some loose holes to fill and you'll have to keep staying tuned to find out.**


	30. Sheen's Choice

Our heroes had been walking to Sector Five, when Libby then grabbed Sheen's arm, much to Aseefa's envy.

"So Sheen" said Libby "What exactly have you been doing on this planet, anyways?"

"The usual" Sheen replied "Being a space warrior, fighting evil aliens, having cool and awesome adventures. Something like that. Nothing big"

"Well kiss all that goodbye, Sheen" said Nick "Cause we're going home"

"Yeah, back to Earth" Carl added.

"Back to Earth?" asked Sheen "I'm actually going back? For real?"

"Is my jacket blue?" Nick asked rhetorically "Duh"

"Yes, it is" Brittany replied.

"Isn't this great, guys?" Sheen turned to Aseefa and Doppy "Nesmith and I are going home"

"Finally" Nesmith exclaimed "I can finally get back to the third rock"

Aseefa looked kinda sad, realizing that Sheen was finally leaving. She had formed a great bond with him while he was on Zeenu and she did have feelings for him, but never did tell him, but he also seemed to have another. She didn't want Sheen to go, she wanted him to stay and him all to herself.

"Hey Aseefa!" Sheen turned to her "You coming?"

"Sure, I'm coming" Aseefa said, a little sad.

Meanwhile, Pinter flew back to his house to inform his master of the news.

"Sir" said Pinter "Sir, there's something you must know!"

"Not now Pinter" said Dorkus "I'm trying to think of a way to eliminate that alien, Sheen. He's foiled my attempts one too many times and I'm not going to let him get away with it!"

"But sir, this is about Sheen" said Pinter.

"What about him?" asked Dorkus.

"More Earthlings have come to Zeenu to rescue him and his monkey" Pinter explained.

"You mean, Sheen is leaving?" asked Dorkus.

"Of course" Pinter nodded "Looks like you won't have to try to kill him anymore"

"About time" Dorkus said "But ever since he got here, I've been sent on killing him for destroying my house and taking my position with the Emperor. We are going to eliminate that alien pest once and for all! No matter what!"

"But he'll be gone either way" Pinter pointed out "Why should we kill him now?"

"To make sure neither he or any more of his kind come here and ruin us ever again!" Dorkus replied.

"Well you got me there" said Pinter.

"Now all I have to do is think of one final plan to get rid of Sheen" Dorkus said "But how?"

Just then, something came up on Dorkus' crystal ball

Finally, our heroes arrived at Sector Five, where Jimmy and Cindy were.

"Here we are" said Nesmith "Sector Five"

"So where do you think your friends are, Libby?" Doppy asked Libby.

"They were in a cave, but then there was some sort of rock avalanche and a bunch of rocks blocked the way out" Libby explained "So it's obviously a cave with rock's in front of it"

"Is that it over there?" Aseefa pointed to the cave Jimmy and Cindy were trapped in.

"Come on" said Sheen "I'm a coming Jimmy!"

They all ran to the cave to move the rocks.

"Okay" said Sheen "On three! Three!"

Our heroes all pulled together and started to pick up the heavy rocks together. One by one.

Meanwhile inside, Jimmy and Cindy were sleeping in each other's arms soundly and enjoying it. Just then, they heard something that ruined the silence.

"Huh?" Jimmy opened his eyes "What the?"

There soon was more noise of rocks hitting the outside ground.

Jimmy gently shook Cindy "Cindy, wake up. Cindy..."

"Jimmy..." she whispered in her sleep.

"Cindy" Jimmy shook her again "Wake up"

"Huh?" Cindy opened her eyes "Jimmy, what's going on?"

"There's something outside" said Jimmy "Come on"

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arm and they got closer, but not too close, in case there was danger.

"Jimmy! Cindy!" Brittany's voice shouted "We're coming to rescue you!"

"Brittany?" Cindy raised an eyebrow "Is that you?"

"CINDY!" Brittany shouted "You're alive!"

"Don't worry girl" said Libby "We're getting out of here"

"Hang on guys" Jimmy said "We'll help"

Jimmy and Cindy then started to lift the rocks inside together as well. After lifting rocks for what seemed like 20 minutes to them, they finally got out.

"Guys!" the duo exclaimed as they ran off to hug their friends.

"We thought we'd never see you again" Libby and Brittany hugged Cindy.

"Jimmy, you're okay!" Carl gave Jimmy a spine-crushing bear hug "I could kiss you!"

"I'd...rather...you let me go" Jimmy groaned.

"Okay" Carl let go of Jimmy.

"Hey!" Sheen walked up to Jimmy and Cindy "Remember me?"

Jimmy and Cindy saw Sheen, right in the flesh!

"Oh my God!" Jimmy exclaimed "Sheen! You're alive!"

"Jimmy!" Sheen ran up to Jimmy and hugged him "You're here! I thought I'd never see you again! I remember the old days of us traveling into space and having awesome adventures! Those were the days"

"Yeah, they were" Jimmy said.

Then, Sheen dropped Jimmy and ran up to hug Cindy "Cindy! Oh how I've missed your loudmouth and snarky ways!"

"You get five seconds to get off of me, Ultra Loser!" Cindy said in a threatening tone.

"Oh Cindy" Sheen continued to hug her "You've a heart as big as your mouth"

Cindy then pushed Sheen right off of her.

"Just like old times" Sheen said as he picked himself "Oh and these are my new friends; Doppy Doppweiler..."

"A pleasure to meet you" Doppy bowed "My name is Doppy. That is spelled 'D-O-P-P-Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-Y'. The 'tra-la-la-la' part is silent, but felt"

"I always wondered what Carl would look like if he was a slug" Cindy snarked.

Sheen continued "Mr. Nesmith..."

"Greetings" Mr. Nesmith put out his hand "So you're Jimmy Neutron. Sheen has told me a lot about you"

"Oh my God!" Jimmy exclaimed as he shook Nesmith's hand "A talking chimp! This is awesome!"

"Dude, you've met aliens, traveled into other dimensions and made a delivery with Santa Claus" Cindy placed a hand on her hip "What's so weird about a talking ape?"

"Nothing" Jimmy said "It's just I'm so shocked to actually see an animal test pilot, not mention a talking animal. How is this possible?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Jimmy" said Mr. Nesmith "Many years ago when my capsuled crashed here, the atmospheric pressure caused an acceleration of brain cells, which gave me super intelligence"

"Cool" said Jimmy "They should send animals into space more often"

"And this is Aseefa" Sheen introduced Aseefa.

"Nice to meet you, Aseefa" Cindy shook Aseefa's hand "What do you like to do?"

"I like saving the day and battling and riding my pet choctaw" Aseefa replied.

"Cool" said Cindy "I'm a black belt in Tai-Chi, Kung-Fu, Karate and Tae-Kwon-Do"

"That is totally magtorian" said Aseefa "We should spar sometime"

Libby glared at Aseefa and Cindy with her arms folded.

"Great" she thought "First she steals my man, now she steals my best friend"

"Looks like our mission is accomplished" said Brittany "Now we can go home and Sheen will be off this screwed up planet and things can get back to normal"

"Yeah...that's great..." Sheen said, unsure.

"Something wrong, Sheen?" asked Jimmy "Don't you wanna come home with us?"

"Yeah Jimmy, I did, but I never thought I'd actually go back to Earth" Sheen replied "I mean, I've gotten so used to life here on Zeenu that I don't know if I really do want to go back. I mean, where else can I have a house shaped like my head?"

"Only in your dreams" Nick remarked.

"Exactly" said Sheen "I mean, I like this planet so much that I can't leave my friends"

"But Sheen, don't you miss life on Earth?" asked Nesmith "Come to think of it, you never mention missing Earth, aside from food or a few of your relatives"

"Yeah" said Jimmy "You can't stay here on Zeenu! Don't you miss the Candy Bar? Don't you miss Ultra Lord?"

"Actually, I don't miss Ultra Lord" Sheen replied.

Sheen's Earth friends gasped in shock.

"Oh my God" Cindy's jaw dropped.

"Sheen doesn't miss Ultra Lord?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"The impossible has happened" Libby remarked "Sheen turned down Ultra Lord"

"Well I used to miss Ultra Lord, but since I'm doing his thing here on Zeenu, I don't need him anymore" Sheen explained.

"But don't you miss your family or me?" asked Libby.

Sheen was at a loss for words. He did miss Libby, don't get me wrong. But he liked Aseefa as well. But Libby was always there for him and his family...his poor grieving family. His father, little sister and grandmother would probably miss him during the holidays or during family gatherings.

"He probably doesn't" Aseefa snarked "Considering he never mentioned you"

Libby then glared right at Sheen "I don't have to put up with this! Sheen, either it's me or it's that blue chick!"

"Yeah Sheen" said Aseefa "Either it's me or Libby!"

"Sheen, you've gotta come back with us" said Jimmy "Our group isn't complete without you!"

"Yeah" said Libby "You'd better make up your mind, Sheen! This is your girlfriend talking to you!"

"Sheen, please don't go" Aseefa pleaded "There are so many things you and I haven't done yet"

"But I like living here on Zeenu" said Sheen "Do I have to go? What do you think, Nesmith?"

"It's your choice, Sheen" said Nesmith "I'm going back either way"

"So what's it going to be, Sheen?" asked Libby "Me or Aseefa?"

Sheen now was really conflicted on what to do. He could either go back to his family, his friends, school, Ultra Lord and the Candy Bar or he could stay on Zeenu as a space boy and the Emperor's royal advisor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it looks like Sheen is stuck in a big crisis! What should he do? Should he go home or should he stay on Zeenu? Leave your answer in your reviews. Though we already know what my answer is, I'd like to see your opinions on Sheen's choice.**


	31. Operation: Save Zeenu

Meanwhile over at Dorkus' house, Dorkus and Pinter were having a transmission through Dorkus' crystal ball with Meldar, who had used his superior technology to contact them.

"Who are you?" he asked Meldar.

"I'm Meldar Prime, former host of Intergalactic Showdown, the Malexvian Galaxy's most popular game show" Meldar introduced himself "And this is my partner, Gortox...Oh wait that's right! I shot him out of my airlock and left him stranded on a lone asteroid"

"Well, I am Dorkus Aurelius" Dorkus introduced himself "As my first occupation, I was the emperor's royal advisor, but Sheen Estevez, some pathetic alien from Earth stole it from me. Not to mention destroyed my house"

"Don't worry" said Meldar "I am quite familiar with this jelly bag and his fiends and I have conjured up a plan to eliminate him and his friends"

"You have?" asked Dorkus "How?"

"It's quite simple" said Meldar "I'm going to send an asteroid down to your planet to destroy those pathetic life forms and I hear that you are an expert on spells and potions"

"Why yes, yes I am" Dorkus nodded.

"Indeed" said Pinter "You should see his growth potions"

"Enough of that" said Meldar "I want you to make sure those Earthlings don't get off that planet, so you'll need to make something that won't make them leave"

"Already on it" said Dorkus "And I will make sure they won't be able to move a single muscle"

"Good" said Meldar "Get back to me when you're done. Heh heh"

Dorkus then went to his cauldron and started working on his final plan to so away with Sheen and the others.

Meanwhile back at Sector Five, Sheen was still thinking about his choice and had thought about it for quite sometime. He was caught between his Earth friends and his Zeenu friends.

"What am I going to do?" he thought "I miss going on adventures with Jimmy and the gang, but I really like living here. Maybe I'll stay here and convince the others to move in with me, but they won't leave Earth. But I could go home back to my friends, my dad, my grandma and little sister, who are probably worried sick about me and school, and chores, and homework and Ms. Fowl and..."

"Well Sheen" Cindy placed her hands on her hips "What's it going to be?"

Sheen sighed "Okay, I've made up my mind, Jimmy. I will-"

Just before Sheen could respond, something else came riding down to the planet, which appeared to be some sort of space bike.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed "What's that?"

Just then, the space bike landed right on the ground in front of Jimmy and the gang.

"I told you we'd meet again Jimmy Neutron" said the driver.

"April?" Jimmy saw her.

"That's my name" she said "Don't wear it out"

"Great" Cindy rolled her eyes "Just when I was about to get my feelings out"

"April what're you doing here?" asked Jimmy.

"And how on Earth did you find us?" asked Libby.

"I followed the vapor trails from your astro-car" April explained "But that's besides the point, I came to warn you guys about something!"

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"It's Meldar" said April "He's going to destroy Zeenu!"

"Meldar? He's alive?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes" April nodded "And he's sending an asteroid to wipe out you guys and all of Zeenu"

Sheen raised an eyebrow "Meldar? Do we know a Meldar? Sounds like an intriguing name"

"No Sheen" said Jimmy "Remember Meldar who tried to destroy us?"

"You mean Professor Calamitous?" asked Sheen.

"No" said Jimmy "But yeah, him, too. You know, Meldar? The guy who sent us into space to destroy us"

"You mean Eustace Strych?" asked Sheen.

"Yeah, him too" Jimmy said "But Meldar...remember Meldar?"

Sheen thought for a moment "Uh...no! Doesn't ring a bell"

"Anyways, after you guys left to go find Sheen, which I see you did, I had a feeling that Meldar would try to get revenge, so I secretly followed him on my space bike and snuck onto his ship" April explained "When I was about to catch up with you guys, there was a big explosion and was blasted off. When the explosion ended, there was a bunch of space junk floating everywhere. Luckily, I managed to get some people who were involved"

April got off her bike and revealed the Space Bandits. They were alive and well.

"Zix! Travoltron! Tee!" Jimmy exclaimed "You're alive!"

"Indeed, man" said Travoltron "We are survivors, look out!"

"Hey guys!" Sheen exclaimed "Long time, no see"

"You guys found Sheen!" said Zix.

"Sheen!" Tee exclaimed as he saw Sheen "My main man!"

"Tee!" Sheen exclaimed as he saw Tee.

"Awesome! Your friends found you!" said Tee.

"They sure did, Tee" Sheen nodded.

"Friends helping friends makes the world go round, FOOL!" Tee exclaimed.

"So April, what is Meldar planning?" asked Jimmy.

"He's tracked down you guys and he's plotting to destroy Zeenu" April replied "You guys have to get off this planet right now!"

"Destroy the planet?!" our heroes shouted in unison.

"Now that is totally not magtorian" Aseefa remarked.

"How's he going to do that?" asked Cindy.

"See for yourself, Cindy" April pointed to the sky.

Team Neutron and the Planet Sheen characters looked up into the sky and saw some sort of glowing, flashing ball.

"What's that?" asked Carl.

"Goddard, deploy telescope" Jimmy told his dog.

"Bark!" Goddard said.

Goddard activated his high resolution zoom feature and a monitor appeared out of his back. Everybody looked right at it and saw some kind of giant asteroid with purple flames.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed "That's an asteroid and it's headed right for Zeenu! That could take out all life on the face of the planet"

"Hey Jimmy, isn't it like that time your juicer almost made that meteor hit the town?" asked Carl.

"An asteroid is much worse, Carl" said Jimmy "The meteor was just going to take out Retroville, but an asteroid can take out an entire planet. Magnetic plates aren't strong enough to repel the asteroid"

"Uh Jimmy," Cindy tapped on Jimmy's shoulder "If you're done pondering, WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

"Don't worry Cindy, I've already come up with a plan" said Jimmy "But first we need the rocket!"

"But the rocket doesn't fly" said Nesmith "We don't have any fuel"

"I know where we can get some" said Jimmy "But we'll need to find the astro-car"

"Lead the way, Earth Boy" said April.

"Yes Jimmy" Cindy held Jimmy's arm "Lead the way"

"You too, Sheen" Libby grabbed Sheen's arm.

After searching for a while, our heroes finally got back to the ship.

"Now you guys wait here" said Jimmy "Goddard and I will be back with the things we need. Come on, boy"

"Bark" Goddard barked.

While Jimmy and Goddard walked into the ship, Libby and Aseefa started glaring at Sheen.

"So Sheen, how long have you known this Libby character?" asked Aseefa.

"About eleven years" Sheen replied.

"And you've known this girl for about a couple of months" Libby added "How could you possibly go behind my back and do this to me?"

Sheen looked sheepish "Well, I-uh...you see I, uh-"

"Spit it out, Estevez!" Libby spat.

"Well, I was at first determined to come back and see you again Libby, but after a while, I pretty much got so used to living on Zeenu and being with my new friends that I pretty much concluded that I would never return to Earth. So...yeah"

"Sheen, how can you say that?" asked Nesmith "They're your friends. You should stay loyal to them, after all they did come all this way to rescue us"

"The monkey is right, Sheen" said Libby "You shouldn't just turn your back on us"

"Yeah" said Tee "Friends stick together, FOOL!"

"Yeah" said Cindy "Why else would we come all the way to this stupid planet?"

"Hey!" Aseefa and Doppy exclaimed.

"Sorry" Cindy grinned nervously.

This caused Sheen to feel more guilty about what he had done. Before he could say anything, Jimmy and Goddard came back with the thing they needed to get.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "Here's what we need"

Goddard used his extension hand to show them the last bucket of rubies.

"Aster-rubies?!" Sheen pushed everyone out of the way to see the bucket "Jimmy! How could you go aster-ruby hunting without me?"

"We had to get fuel to save you, you boneheaded geek!" Nick bonked Sheen on the head.

"And now we've got one bucket left" Cindy added.

"You know Jimmy, this is no time to be blowing all these rubies" said Zix "We have a situation here. It's the end of Zeenu and Meldar could press that plunger at any moment"

"No Zix" said Jimmy "We need these to power the rocket!"

"Are you nuts?" asked Libby "I was going to open up Kickitopia with that"

"I'm sorry Libby" said Jimmy "But we're going to have to give our empire for the sake of Zeenu. I am not going to let this planet be destroyed! Guys, you have to trust me"

"Jimmy's right" said Nesmith "Our lives are more important than materialism"

"Guys, we have to trust him" Cindy added.

Everybody looked at each other and they finally agreed and ran back to Sheen and Nesmith's house.

"Hey Cindy" said Jimmy "Thanks for sticking up for me"

"That's what friends do, Jimmy" Cindy smiled at him.

"So Jimmy, how are we going to stop the asteroid?" asked Nesmith.

"Well, the trailing off and walking would suggest I'm going to tell you when we get to the rocket" said Jimmy.

"But don't you want to tell us now?" asked Sheen.

"Yeah, but it won't be as dramatic" Jimmy replied.

"Don't you want us to help?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you guys in the next chapter" Jimmy stated.

"Okay then" said Sheen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now Sheen's got to choose between his Earth friends and his Zeenu friends, but that's going to have to be put on hold since Zeenu is in grave danger. What could our protagonist, Jimmy be planning to stop the asteroid? Whatever it is, we're going to have to stay tuned.**


	32. Jimmy Neutron's Collision Course

Jimmy and his friends finally arrived back at Sheen's house.

"Okay guys" said Jimmy "Here's the plan; Sheen and I will use the rocket to fly up to the asteroid and deflect it. Pulling it right off course and sending it back into space"

"Well I'm convinced that it's the craziest plan I've ever heard" Nick remarked.

"Yeah Jimmy" Libby placed her hands on her hips "You could get yourselves killed!"

"Don't worry" said Jimmy "I have something up my sleeve that'll surely help and besides, Sheen is going to help me"

"What?" Aseefa and Libby asked in unison.

"I'm going to help you?" asked Sheen.

"Of course" said Jimmy "I'm not gonna do it by myself. Besides, this is a story about rescuing you, you have to do something"

"But, I couldn't fly the rocket last time" said Sheen "I mean, I couldn't control it and I landed right here and I'm too young to drive"

"Come on, Sheen" said Jimmy "I need your help"

"Jimmy's right Sheen" said Aseefa "After all, you've saved me, Doppy and Nesmith from many things. You could potentially save us from a deadly asteroid"

"Yeah Sheen" said Doppy "You're probably the bravest person I know. Which is saying a lot, since I'm scared of my own shadow"

"Sheen you'd better put a hurting on this asteroid" Libby snapped her fingers "You hearing me? This is your girlfriend talking!"

"Easy on the 'G' word" Aseefa glared at Libby.

"Sheen, what would Ultra Lord do?" Jimmy asked Sheen.

"Forget Ultra Lord!" Sheen exclaimed "What would we do?"

"Well we usually make a bigger mess that usually cancels out the first mess" Carl pointed out.

"Well that's the understatement of the year" Nick rolled his eyes.

"So what do you say, Sheen? Feel like making a bigger mess?" Jimmy asked his friend.

Sheen got seriousness in his eyes and saluted "I accept this! Understanding the possibilities, my captain!"

Jimmy then reached into his Hyper Cube and took out Sheen's Ultra Lord mask, which he had left back on Earth. Sheen stared at the mask in awe and boldly put it back on and saluted Jimmy once again.

"Ultra Sheen, reporting for duty!" he boldly exclaimed.

Just then, Dorkus saw Jimmy, Sheen and the others getting ready to put their plan into action.

"Oh no you won't be, aliens" Dorkus evilly grinned.

Dorkus walked back to the crystal ball to inform Meldar of our heroes' amazing plan.

"Meldar!" Dorkus exclaimed.

"What is it, Dorky?" asked Meldar "Can't you see I'm setting these charges?"

"It's Dorkus" Dorkus corrected him.

"Whatever" said Meldar "What is it?"

"It is time to press the plunger" Dorkus bluntly said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Meldar asked as he picked up the plunger "Ready to join me in the big countdown?"

"You bet I am" Dorkus grinned.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Dorkus, Pinter and Meldar shouted in unison as Meldar pressed the plunger, causing the asteroid to speed up and get closer to Zeenu.

"Now to make sure Sheen and his pathetic alien friends don't set foot off this planet" Dorkus told Pinter as he showed a gun.

"Ooh, this is going to be so good" Pinter snickered.

"Indeed" Meldar snapped his fingers.

Meanwhile on Earth, the adults had finished booting up Jimmy's wormhole generator and it had been powered up, creating a wormhole.

"Okay everyone" said Judy "It looks like the wormhole generator is all set"

"Bout time" said Mrs. Folfax "My hands are sweating"

Judy then walked over to the generator's computer and started typing in some sort of code thing.

"Now all I have to do is lock onto Goddard's coordinates and we'll be transported to wherever the kids might be" Judy told the others.

Meanwhile back on Zeenu, Jimmy had finished dumping the rubies into the fuel tank of the rocket.

"Okay Sheen" said Jimmy "Let's go!"

But before they could do anything, a whole army of robots appeared right before our heroes' eyes.

"AAAHHH!" Carl and Doppy shouted.

"Oh no! Robot soldiers!" said Jimmy "That mean's Meldar's not too far!"

"And it looks like he's been busy" said Travoltron "Look!"

Our heroes looked up and saw that the asteroid was getting much bigger and closer to Zeenu.

"OH MY GOD!" Jimmy exclaimed "The asteroid's getting closer to Zeenu's atmosphere! Guys, keep the robots busy. Sheen and I will take care of the asteroid!"

"You got it, Jimmy!" Tee gave a thumbs up.

"Anything you say, Earth Boy" April added.

"Ain't nobody hurting my friends unless I say so" Nick added.

"We'll do it, Jimmy" said Brittany.

"Nuh-uh" Libby moved her head from left to right "There ain't no way I'm working with Ms. Space Smurf over there!"

"I heard that, Dread Head!" Aseefa told Libby.

"Will you two stop it?!" Cindy shouted "Libby, Aseefa, you two will have to work together if you really do care"

Libby and Aseefa looked at each other and finally agreed to work together.

"I guess if Cindy and April can be a great tag team, I guess me and Aseefa can as well" said Libby.

"It's worth a shot" Aseefa said.

Libby and Aseefa both shook hands and began to battle.

"Come on Sheen" said Jimmy "Goddard! Nesmith! You come with us!"

"Right behind you Jimmy" Sheen said as he put on his Ultra Lord mask.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard exclaimed.

"Coming Neutron" said Nesmith.

While the others were battling the robots, Jimmy, Nesmith, Sheen and Goddard ran over to the rocket to get to the asteroid. But before they could, they were blasted with some sort of gooey pink substance which stuck right to them.

"What the?" Nesmith looked at the sticky stuff on him.

"Pukin Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Uh Jimmy, I think we've got company" Sheen pointed to the some dark figures.

Just then, a large ball of energy appeared out of nowhere and right appeared Meldar, Dorkus and Pinter.

"So, we meet again Neutron" Meldar evilly grinned.

"You!" Jimmy glared at Meldar.

"I assume this is the Meldar character you were talking about?" Nesmith asked Jimmy.

"Yep" Jimmy gulped.

"You may have gotten my show permanently cancelled, ruined my partnership with Gortox and destroyed my original matrix generators, but that doesn't mean you'll live to tell anyone about it" Meldar grinned.

"Indeed, aliens" Dorkus just then walked over to our protagonists.

"DORKUS?!" Sheen and Nesmith shouted.

"That's right Sheen" said Dorkus "It's me! Now, I can finally eliminate you and your stupid friends once and for all!"

Sheen stammered "D-D-Dorkus why are you doing this? I-I-I thought you liked me!"

"Sheen, you clueless alien, I've been trying to do away with you since day one!" Dorkus spat "Ever you came here, you've destroyed my house, stole my position with the Emperor and made me look like a fool! Without you here, I'll be in charge of Zeenu again and you and your pathetic alien friends will set foot on this planet no more!"

"So, does this mean all those times I thought you've tried to help me were really just plans to get rid of me?" asked Sheen.

"Of course they were you idiot!" Dorkus shouted.

"You're insane, Dorkus" said Jimmy "You'll be destroyed when that asteroid hits too"

"I don't think so" said Meldar "Once the asteroid hits, we'll be out of the star system!"

"Indeed" Pinter added "That way, Dorkus can remake Zeenu in his glory"

"But enough of that" Meldar hushed Pinter "It's time we sent you to commercial...permanently!"

Meldar charged up his matrix generators and started to create a ball of energy bent right on destroying Jimmy, Sheen, Nesmith and Goddard.

"Now it's really time to perish, aliens!" Dorkus laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! Zeenu is in danger and Meldar and Dorkus are about to do away with Jimmy and Sheen and it would seem that the others are too tied up. Their only hope is their folks, who have found their coordinates back on Earth. Will Dorkus finally do away with Sheen? And will Meldar have his revenge for Jimmy shutting down his evil game show? Or will it be too late?**


	33. The Great Zeenuian Battle

Jimmy, Sheen, Goddard and Mr. Nesmith were trapped in some hardened sticky substance, courtesy of Dorkus, Pinter and Meldar, who were just about to finish off our heroes.

"You Jelly Bags think you're so smart, well nobody beats Meldar Prime" Meldar said as he formed a sphere of energy in his hands, courtesy of his matrix generators "Adios, Jelly Bags"

Meldar had finished forming the sphere of energy in his hands and was about to shoot it right at our heroes.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jimmy, Sheen and Nesmith screamed as the energy got bigger.

* * *

 **VIEWER MAIL**

 **Pig** : Hello folks! Viewer Mail time again. Here's a letter from Rico, age 12! It says:

 _"Dear Pig,_

 _Are you sure there's time in the story to do this again?"_

 **Pig** : Good questions, Rico. The answer is-

 _[Pip hopes on Pig's shoulder]_

 **Pip** : Uh, Pig, where are you going with this?

 **Pig** : I'm answer fan mail, Pip. That's what this segment is for.

 **Pip** : Here's a news flash Pig; nobody cares about you or your segments. They just want to read about Jimmy Neutron. Not us.

 **Pig** : Oh. Well then Pip I guess there's only one thing to say to Rico...no. Bye bye!

 **NOW BACK TO JIMMY NEUTRON AND FRIENDS! THE QUEST FOR SHEEN!**

* * *

Meldar was about to finish off the four Earthlings when all of a sudden, Jimmy came up with an idea.

"Goddard! Play dead!" he told Goddard.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard nodded.

Goddard then self destructed, which caused caused the hardened stuff to blow up and some of his parts to scatter around and hit Meldar and Dorkus, preventing the sphere ball from hitting them.

"Hey! We're free" said Sheen.

"I must admit Jimmy, that is one pretty useful dog you've got there" Nesmith picked himself up off the ground.

Just then, Goddard rebuilt himself and was back in tip-top shape. Unfortunately, his voice chip got blown up as well.

"Good boy, Goddard" Jimmy hugged Goddard and started petting him "You're such a good boy! Yes you are!"

"Jimmy come on" said Nesmith "We've got to stop that asteroid!"

"Right!" Jimmy said, coming back to reality "Goddard! You go back and help the others stop Meldar's bots!"

"Bark!" Goddard used his ear to salute.

As soon as Goddard ran back to the others, Jimmy, Sheen and Nesmith ran over to the rocket, when all of a sudden, the three villains appeared right in front of them.

"NOT SO FAST JIMMY NO-TRON!" Meldar put up his hand "You and your pathetic life form sidekicks aren't going anywhere!"

"You may have escaped our concrete, but that doesn't mean you'll live to tell anyone about it!" Dorkus snapped.

"I don't think so!" Jimmy pressed a button on his watch, which shot out an anti-gravity bubble, which trapped Meldar, Dorkus and Pinter inside and having them float back out of the Zeenuian atmosphere and into space, where the asteroid was approaching the planet.

"That was too close, dude" said Sheen "Few more seconds and I'd be as dark and crispy as my grandma's chorizo"

"Quick everybody! Into the rocket!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy, Nesmith and Sheen got into the rocket and Jimmy set the controls to where the asteroid was.

"Prepare for lift off!" said Jimmy.

Nesmith and Sheen strapped their seatbelt on and were ready to take off into the great black yonder.

"Alright everyone" Jimmy told his friends "3...2...1...BLAST OFF!"

And so, Jimmy, Sheen and Mr. Nesmith blasted off right out of the planet's atmosphere and towards the deadly asteroid. But could they make it in time?

Meanwhile, Goddard finally made it back to the others, who were battling the robots.

"Goddard! Where are Jimmy and Sheen?" Cindy asked the dog.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard pointed to the glowing sky.

"I hope Neutron knows what he's doing" said Nick "Cause I'm not gonna die as a space waffle"

April kept battling the robots "Uh, guys? A little help?"

The others raced over to the rest of the gang, who were fighting off Meldar's robots. So there they were, Team Neutron and Team Zeenu in a big, epic battle fighting Meldar's robots.

Carl and Doppy got onto Chock-Chock and had him stomp all over the robots and push them aside.

"Oh yeah!" Carl boasted "I'm bad! I'm riding a chocktow!"

"I'm a little nauseous, but I've never felt so alive!" Doppy added.

At that same time, the girls were going all Wonder Woman on those mechanical meanies. Cindy used her awesome martial art skills to give those a robots a real beatdown, not to mention her Triple Mid-Air Axel Betsy Flip, along with some help from her good partner, April the Gorlock! Libby bashed those bots with a large club, like she did last time. Aseefa used her Glimmorian warrior fighting skills to throw the robots to their mechanical hindquarters. Brittany smashed and bashed those baddies with some rocks she found.

As for Nick, he used his brand new staff and fighting skills to smash those robots to nothing but scrap metal.

While Goddard was using every weapon his robotic body to help out his friends, there was some sort of beeping on that ball thing on his antenna. I think it's called a satellite. Well, whatever. It started to beep and flashing red lights, which meant that back on Earth, Judy had finally locked onto Goddard's coordinates.

"I found them" she told the others "We have their coordinates"

"Alright" said Ebeneezer "Hopefully, Neutron doesn't mess everything up like last time"

"Hey!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Well what're we waiting for?" asked Sasha "Let's go save our kids!"

"Hold on" said Judy "We can't all go. Some of us have to stay here in case one of us doesn't make it back. Plus, I don't think Jimmy's spaceship is big enough to fit all of us"

"Well you got me there, Jude" Martha remarked.

"Then it's settled" said Hugh "The dads and I will go to save the kids and you women stay here and make sure we come back in one piece"

"Why just you men?" asked Judy.

"Someone's gotta bring some suspense and humor to the story" Hugh replied "Plus, we'd love a welcoming committee"

"Okay then" said Judy "Hugh, you and the dads go to wherever Jimmy and the kids might be. We'll be here waiting for you"

"Alright, let's go men!" said Hugh.

"Lock and load, people" Ebenezer said as he beat a rolling pin into his hand "Let's do this thing!"

Mr. Estevez then walked over to his daughter and mother, both of whom looked very scared.

"Daddy, are you going to go find Sheen?" asked Nina.

"Yes, Nina" Mr. Estevez nodded "I am"

"But what if you never find him?" asked Nina "And what if you never come back? I don't want to lose you too!"

"Nina, please, I have to do this" Mr. Estevez held Nina's hands "I don't us to be a broken family again. I don't want to stand here and not have all my children together. I'm going to save your brother. Stay here with your grandma, you'll be safe. I won't let us suffer again"

Nina nodded her head and hugged her dad before running into her grandmother's arms.

Finally, the men were all ready to go save their kids. However, just as they were about to jump into the wormhole generator, a voice called out.

"Hold it right there!" Sasha exclaimed "Dear, you are staying here. I am going to rescue Cindy"

Mr. Vortex nodded and then handed his weapon (really a hoe) to Sasha.

"I'm going too" Mrs. Dean added "I can't let my little Nicky be reminded about not having his father again! Since I'm the only family he has, I want him to know how I'll always be there for him. I'm going too!"

There was no denying it folks, since Mr. Dean had walked out on his kid and wife, so if Nick didn't have one of his family members being there for him during his fight on Zeenu, he'd be pretty secretly crushed. So yeah.

Hugh, Ebenezer, Sasha, Mr. Estevez, Mrs. Dean, Mr. Folfax and Mrs. Tenelli then walked over to the portal, holding their weapons of choice (usually household items such as weed spray, pans and baseball bats) and ready to save their kids. Judy pulled the generator's lever and the swirling purple wormhole appeared.

"Let's rock baby!" said Hugh.

Hugh and the rest of the rescue party raced right into the portal, ready to save Jimmy and the rest of their kids.

"Good luck, Hugh" said Judy "You're going to need it"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the wormhole generator is working and the parents are going to help their kids! But can they do it in time? And what about Jimmy and Sheen? Can they stop the asteroid before it hits Zeenu? Stay tuned folks!**

 **By the way, I'm planning on doing a sequel. If ya'll have any ideas for a sequel perhaps, then please leave some ideas in the comments section. I'd really love to hear your ideas. An author is always open minded.**


	34. Asteroid Aversion

While Jimmy and Sheen were blasting off to stop the asteroid, the others were still battling the robots, but unfortunately, there was one little problem...

"There are too many of them" April said as she kept trying to hold them out with her club "We can't hold them off much longer"

Soon enough, the robots overpowered them and they were about to be annihilated, when all of a sudden, a wormhole opened up and shot Hugh, Ebenezer, Mr. Estevez, Mr. Folfax, Mrs. Dean, Sasha and Mrs. Tenelli came right out of it, landing right on some robots in the process.

"MOMMY?!" Brittany exclaimed as she saw her mother.

"Mom?!" Cindy saw her mother.

"Dad?!" Carl exclaimed.

"Mama?" Nick gasped.

"Oh hey kids" said Hugh "Don't worry, we've got everything under control"

Goddard then walked over to the adults and used his extension claws to get them out of the heap of metal.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" asked Carl "And how did you guys get here?"

"Allow me to explain kids..." said Hugh.

The adults wasted no time in explaining the whole scenario to the kids, mainly because I can't think of any dialogue for the adults. In no time squat, they were all fighting with the upper hand against Meldar's robots using their everyday abilities. Unfortunately, I am not going to tell you what they did. Mainly because I can't think of a good action sequence for this.

"Hey" Hugh said to the narrator "I really wanted to show off my awesome athletic skills to our readers"

Suck it up buddy. You can't get everything. Anyways, back to the story.

Meanwhile up in the sky, the asteroid was almost to Zeenu's atmosphere and our protagonists were almost there.

"There it is guys" said Nesmith "The asteroid! I still don't see what we can do about this"

"Jimmy" Sheen tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Yes Sheen?" asked Jimmy.

"I just wanted to say...if we don't make it out of this alive, you've always been a great friend to me and I'm sorry I snuck into your lab and stole your rocket" Sheen said "I should've known that you and J/N were one and the same"

"That' okay Sheen" said Jimmy "Hopefully next time this happens YOU WON'T DISOBEY MY SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS!"

"If there's a next time" Nesmith gulped.

"And Nesmith, you've been the best talking monkey a kid could ever encounter on a distant planet" Sheen turned to Nesmith.

"Why thank you, Sheen" Nesmith smiled "I'd be sure to remember that if WE WEREN'T ABOUT TO CRASH INTO A DEADLY FLAMING ASTEROID!"

"Don't worry Nesmith, we won't" said Jimmy "We can stop it!"

"How can you stop it, Jimmy? You're just a little boy" Nesmith remarked.

"I may be small, but I have a big brain!" Jimmy said as he took out his Shrink Ray.

Meanwhile back down, the others had finished defeating Meldar's robots with help from their folks. Unfortunately, that didn't prevent the asteroid from getting any closer to the planet.

"Guys!" Cindy exclaimed "The asteroid!"

Everybody turned up and saw the sky become more flashy and bright as the asteroid started approaching more and more.

The sky was turning more and more flashy and bright and soon enough, purple lighting and smoke starting spewing from the oncoming asteroid. Since it was their final moments together, everyone embraced their loved ones. Cindy and her mother made a loving embrace and had a little heart-to-heart final conversation.

"Cindy, I know I put a lot of pressure on you, but I really do love you and care about you and I'm sorry if you feel inferior because of me" Sasha said as she hugged Cindy.

"I love you too, mommy!" Cindy tearfully said as she hugged her mother back.

Carl and Doppy were about to say their final goodbyes, and just when they were bonding.

"Well, Doppy..." Carl sniffled "I guess this it"

"Yeah" Doppy agreed "And just when we were getting to know each other"

"It was great knowing each other Doppy" said Carl "Even if it was just for almost an hour"

Carl then embraced his alien doppelganger, both of whom were embraced by Carl's father.

Libby embraced her father, at the same time Aseefa embraced her precious Chock-Chock.

Nick and his dear, sweet mother looked into each other's eyes and didn't say a word, but held each other in their arms.

And you can probably guess for Brittany and her own parent and what the Space Bandits did.

Back out in space, Meldar, Dorkus and Pinter managed to escape the anti-gravity bubble and go back into Meldar's ship.

"Those pathetic aliens think they have won, but that asteroid is about to hit the planet" Dorkus said to his allies "That way, I'll be able to finally rid of Sheen and his stupid friends"

"Well alright" said Meldar "Who wants to join me in the big countdown till it hits?!"

"Ooh boy" Pinter cheered "That just sends tingles up my spine!"

"Then yes, we shall!" said Dorkus.

While that is happening, let's check back with our three protagonists. At that same time, we will continue with the countdown.

5...

Jimmy, Sheen and Nesmith were in the rocket, on their way to the asteroid.

"Okay guys! We've only got one shot at this!" Jimmy showed them his shrink ray "If we mess up, there's no point of going back"

4...

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" asked Nesmith.

3...

"Trust me!" said Jimmy.

"Are we sure we have the right Jimmy?" Sheen remarked.

2...

"Brace yourselves, guys!" said Jimmy "Activate Shrink Ray...NOW!"

1!

Just as the asteroid was about to hit our heroes, Jimmy activated his Shrink Ray and zapped the asteroid with it. The asteroid started to slowly shrink down to the size of a tiny meteorite.

"You guys can opened your eyes now" said Jimmy.

Sheen and Nesmith opened up their eyes and saw that the asteroid shrunk to a tiny size.

"Ready guys?" asked Jimmy.

The trio then blew onto the asteroid and it started to fly right towards Meldar's ship, which despite it's size, was still quite powerful. They both stared at it with blank expressions.

"Oh, grock" said Dorkus.

The asteroid hit the ship and it blew up right into a million bajillion pieces and Dorkus, Pinter and Meldar were left floating into space.

"Curses!" Dorkus exclaimed "Foiled again!"

"Oh, now that's pretty scary" Pinter remarked.

"Don't worry, Dorkus" said Meldar "I've can get us back in no time!"

Meldar then looked at his wrists and noticed his cufflinks were missing.

"My matrix generators!" he exclaimed "They're gone!"

"They must've been blown up in the explosion" said Dorkus "Now it looks we're stuck here"

All of a sudden, a large tractor beam shone down upon them and started sucking them into the ship it came from. The three ended up in the ship.

"What's going on here?" Pinter wondered.

Just then, a floating figure approached the three felons "Greetings you three. I am King Goobot of Yolkus and this is my henchman, Ooblar"

Goobot turned around and noticed no one was next to him.

"Oh yeah, I traded him for sulfur butter" said Goobot.

"So, who exactly are you, life form?" asked Meldar.

"And why did you abduct us?" Dorkus added.

"I understand we have a mutual enemy" said Goobot "And his name is Jimmy Neutron..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Zeenu has been saved thanks to Jimmy, Sheen and Mr. Nesmith! But this story ain't over folks; we still have a few loose ends to tie up such as the million dollar question; WILL SHEEN STAY OR WILL HE GO?! Stay tuned and find out!**


	35. Sheen Go Home

As you may recall from the previous chapter, the asteroid had been prevented from hitting Zeenu, courtesy of Jimmy and Sheen. While they headed back to the planet, Goddard used his matter transporter to send the adults back to Earth, so they will wait for them.

"Hey!" Hugh said to the narrator "What about a happy reunion with Jimbo and Sheen?"

Suck it up, pal. You cant get everything.

As I was saying, Jimmy, Sheen and Nesmith made it back to Zeenu, where the rest of Team Neutron and Team Zeenu were waiting for them. They landed and saw their friends, who were cheering.

"Sheen!" Libby ran up to Sheen and hugged him.

"Jimmy!" Cindy ran to Jimmy and hugged him as well.

"You guys did it" said Aseefa "You saved all of Zeenu"

"Way to go, Neutron" Nick playfully punched Jimmy's arm and then, Sheen's "You too, Sheen"

"You know Jimmy, you're not a menace after all" said Cindy.

"Really?" asked Jimmy.

"No" Cindy shook her head "You're a hero"

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy smiled.

"So are you Sheen" Libby hugged Sheen.

"Thanks Libby" said Sheen "I should blast off into space more often"

"Uh...no" Libby bluntly said.

"You too, Mr. Nesmith" said Brittany.

"Yeah, not bad for a monkey" Nick remarked.

"I actually helped save Zeenu" Nesmith said to himself "This is probably the second proudest day of my life"

"Congrats you guys" Tee said as he walked over to Jimmy, Sheen and Nesmith with open arms.

"No group hugs!" the trio shouted.

"You've saved the day again, Jimmy Neutron" April said as she kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

"Oy vey" Cindy rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Wow Sheen" said Aseefa "I've seen you do amazing and brave things, but this is ridiculous, yet totally magtorian"

"Like I said when we first met Aseefa, what doesn't eat me makes me stronger" Sheen remarked.

"Well, it looks like I'll be taking my leave" said April "My folks will probably be worried about me"

"Hey April" said Zix "Can you drop us off at the Third Nebula? Our ship's out of commission"

"Sure" said April "So long, Jimmy Neutron and friends"

"Will I see you again, April?" asked Jimmy.

"Like I said before, our realms are separated from parsecs of space, Jimmy Neutron" said April "So I really am not sure. Maybe sometime soon"

"So like in a sequel?" asked Jimmy.

"Something like that" April shrugged.

April then kissed Jimmy on the lips again before going back onto her space bike.

"Oh come on!" Cindy said as she slapped her forehead "Doesn't anyone care about my feelings?"

"No" Libby said bluntly "No they don't"

"Bye guys" April said before she and the Space Bandits took off "See you whenever"

April, Zix, Travoltron and Tee drove off the planet and back into the galaxy.

"Now that that's taken care of, what do we do now?" Doppy asked curiously.

"I guess we're going home" said Jimmy.

"You're...leaving?" asked Doppy.

"Of course we are, Doppy" said Jimmy "We have families back home who are waiting for us and we only came here to bring Sheen back, but now I think he doesn't want to come back with us"

Cindy, Nick and Brittany moved in to join Jimmy and Goddard. Libby looked for a brief moment at Sheen, but finally had the courage to join Jimmy. Soon enough, Sheen was right between his friends from Earth and his friends from Zeenu, literally.

"Jimmy, you can't leave" said Sheen "My life won't be the same without your crazy science mumbo jumbo"

"I tried to convince you to come back with us, Sheen, but now I don't think you do want to come home with us" said Jimmy.

"No" Sheen sadly admitted "I don't want to leave Zeenu. I mean, I love this planet and all of my friends here, but I also want to leave you guys, and my dad and my grandma and my little sister. I...I don't know what do"

"Sheen, we don't belong here" Libby said as she held Sheen's hands "Listen, I can't tell you what's best for you or I won't try to make you come back, but I want you to know...we're still your friends. No matter where you are or go, we'll always be your friends, but we have to go...I'm sorry Sheen"

Sheen started to get tear-eyed "But, Libby..."

"I guess this is goodbye, buddy" Carl said to Doppy.

"I'm afraid so" Doppy sniffled, matching Carl's melancholy tone.

Just when Sheen was able to hold back his tears, he saw Mr. Nesmith walking towards Jimmy and the gang as well.

"Nesmith?" Sheen gasped "You're leaving too? But you cant leave, you've been one of my best friends since I arrived on this planet"

"I'm sorry, Sheen, but I want to go back to Earth" said Nesmith "I only stayed with you because I thought you and I could fix the rocket so we can return to Earth. But now, Jimmy's here and now I have my chances to get home once and for all. You can stay if want to, but I am leaving. Like I said, I'm going back to Earth either way"

Sheen was shocked "But Nesmith..."

"I'm sorry, Sheen" said Nesmith "We'll always be friends, no matter what. But I have to go too"

"It's your choice, Sheen" Jimmy said "I can't make you do anything"

Sheen was really caught in a dilemma; he really wanted to stay on Zeenu, but he didn't want to never see his friends again or abandon his family. Sheen started to sob, since he really didn't know what to do and everybody looked at him with empathetic looks on their faces and he really couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He thought about all the wonderful times he had with his friends in Retroville; saving their parents from the Yolkians, going to the Bahama Quadrangle, sneaking out to Retroland twice, going back to prehistory, starring in MacBeth in Space, going into Sheen's Ultra Lord game...those were the days. He also thought about the wonderful times he had on Zeenu; throwing a housewarming party, meeting Boh-Rok the Destroyer, battling a tortilla monster, eating a giant berry, good times.

Finally, Aseefa decided to speak up.

"Sheen, I think you should go back" she put her hands on Sheen's shoulders.

"But...why, Aseefa?" asked Sheen "Don't you want me to stay here?"

"I do Sheen" said Aseefa "But your friends came all the way here for you and they seem to really want you back. Plus, you've got a father, a grandmother and a little sister waiting for you back home and they need you very much. I still want to see Earth, but I can't right now because my people need me to protect them. Besides, there's someone else who needs you more than anything back there"

"Who?" asked Sheen.

Aseefa turned to Libby and Sheen finally realized what the alien girl was talking about.

"Okay Aseefa, I understand" Sheen said as he held her hands "I'll never forget you, Aseefa of the Glimmorians"

"And I'll never forget you, Sheen of Bad Judge of Monster Sizeians" Aseefa looked into Sheen's eyes "I hope we meet again, real soon. In the meantime, keep Chock Chock's hangnail. Like I said when we first met, it's a great prize and you've definitely earned it"

"And I'll still keep it close to my heart" Sheen said as he held Chock Chock's hangnail "But not so close that it stabs me in my heart"

Aseefa giggled and Libby rolled her eyes.

"Wait" Sheen said as he took off his Ultra Lord mask and gave it to Aseefa "Here, I want to you to have this, so there will always be a part of me here on Zeenu"

Aseefa started shedding warm tears of joy and she hugged Sheen close to her in a lovely embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sheen" Aseefa said as she hugged him "And I hope we see each other again"

"Maybe someday we will" Sheen smiled.

Aseefa then put her hand on Sheen's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush hard.

"Alright let's go" Libby deadpanned as she grabbed Sheen and dragged him into the spaceship.

"Bye! Goodbye! So long" both Jimmy Neutron and Planet Sheen characters waved farewell as they lifted off into space.

On the ride home, the gang was more than proud of their accomplishment.

"So what do you say, Sheen?" Libby asked her boyfriend "Are you interested in starting our relationship all over again?"

Sheen pondered for a minute "Well I don't know, I mean...okay!"

"Well gang, we've found Sheen and saved all of Zeenu!" Carl exclaimed.

"And more importantly, we've got a talking monkey in our gang now!" Sheen added.

"Ape" Nesmith exclaimed.

"You know Sheen, you're lucky school started about a week ago" Cindy remarked "Otherwise, you'd fall behind, had you stayed in space"

"Thanks for coming back, Sheen" Brittany told the Hispanic boy "We really missed you"

"You know Sheen, you may be a nerdy, hyperactive weirdo, but you're our nerdy, hyperactive weirdo and...no one better could replace you" Nick said as he playfully punched Sheen's arm.

"Thanks Nick" Sheen smiled "I wouldn't want it any other way"

Jimmy turned on the autopilot and turned to his friends "Well guys, I guess it's safe to say...mission accomplished!"

"Mission accomplished!" the others raised their fists.

"Hang on gang, it's gonna be a long ride back to Earth" Jimmy said as he got back to the wheel "But first, how about some traveling music to set the mood?"

"You just read my mind, Jimmy" Libby snapped her fingers "Hit it!"

Jimmy turned on the radio and some pop music started playing and everybody started moving to the rhythm.

"We're the kids of America! We're the kids of America! Everybody lives for the music round!" they sang along to the song as they were on their way back to the third rock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Sheen has made up his mind! He's going home baby! It looks like the gang's trip really was worthwhile. But this ain't over yet, folks! You've gotta see the epilogue coming up next! So stay tuned for the big ending!**


	36. Epilogue

It had been a large journey four million and one lightyears back to Earth, but the gang had finally made it back to Earth and landed safely in the back of Jimmy's clubhouse, where they were happily reunited with their families. Sheen was especially overjoyed to be reunited with his father, grandmother and little sister.

"Ultra Dad!" Sheen exclaimed as he saw his father.

"Ultra Son!" Mr. Estevez said as he saw his son for the first time in months.

Sheen ran into his father's arms and held him in a loving hug, joined by Grandma Estevez and Nina.

Nick then looked and shed a single tear.

"I saw that, tiger" Libby said as she made a sly look at Nick.

"No...I...Never" Nick tried to deny everything, then decided to come clean "Okay, so I'm not made of stone"

As Jimmy hugged his parents, he smiled at the Estevez family having a wonderful reunion, proud with himself and somewhat teary eyed.

The very next day, the gang was at school, which was just ending. Ms. Fowl was making Sheen answer some sort of question before the bell rang, for the first time in months.

"No Sheen!" she said, frustrated "Mel Gibson was not the guy who gave the "I Have a Dream" speech"

Just then, the bell rang and everybody got off their seats and started to leave to their lockers to grab their things and go home.

"Sheen!" Ms. Fowl yelled to Sheen, who was walking back to his locker with friends "Come here!"

"Ex-squeeze me, I think Ms. Fowl wants to see me" Sheen said as he folded his arms.

"Okay, see you outside Sheen" Jimmy said as he walked to his locker.

Sheen walked into the classroom and saw Ms. Fowl.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. F?" asked Sheen.

"Sheen listen" she looked around to see if anyone wasn't around "Don't tell anyone but...it's great to have you back"

"Thanks Ms. Fowl" Sheen smiled at her and walked out of the classroom.

Sheen walked outside and saw his friends, who were waiting for him.

"So, what did Ms. Fowl want to see you about?" asked Carl.

"Oh, nothing" Sheen said "So, how's about we go to the Candy Bar?"

"Excellent choice" said Brittany.

"Yeah, a trip to the Candy Bar sounds like the perfect way to celebrate" Libby agreed.

"Jimmy's buying!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Oy vey" Jimmy sighed.

The gang had all made it to the Candy Bar and ordered a round of milkshakes. Yes, it was great to return back to their old hangout. While they were drinking their shakes, they took a look into their new photo album of their adventures together.

"Now for another installment in the Jimmy Neutron Archives" Jimmy said as he pasted a photo of himself and the gang with their Zeenuian friends.

"Boy, it seems like I just left Zeenu and returned to Earth last night" Sheen sighed.

"You were, Sheen" Libby remarked.

"Yeah, that was a long time" Sheen chuckled "And quite an adventure"

Sheen then looked at the picture of him with his Earth and Zeenuian friends with a sad smile on his face.

"Don't feel bad Sheen" said Carl "At least your family is happy to see you again now that you're back here on Earth"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad I'm not on Zeenu anymore" Sheen confessed "It's not the same as being here with you guys. Besides, Oleander owes me 37 cents anyways"

"That's the spirit" Jimmy exclaimed "And I have to admit, that was the best space adventure I've ever been on"

"Yeah, it was" said Sheen "I should blast off into space without Jimmy's permission more often"

"No" said everyone bluntly.

"Besides, I'm kind of done with space aliens" said Jimmy "We've seen one too many of them"

"And who knows? Maybe one day Earth and Zeenu will join hand in hand in universal brotherhood" Brittany assumed.

"Yeah...no" Jimmy deadpanned.

Cindy sighed "You know Jimmy, I hate to say it, but I..."

"No need, Cindy" said Jimmy "I now know that you didn't mean to hurt me and that you really do appreciate me and love my inventions"

"Uh...yeah" Cindy smiled "That's exactly what I was going to say"

Libby rolled her eyes at what Cindy said.

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy smiled at her "You're not so bad yourself"

"Maybe some other time" Cindy said in her thoughts.

"I can't believe Sheen almost decided to give up on us" Brittany remarked.

"Hey, I can't forget you guys" Sheen shrugged.

"Here's to another awesome adventure!" Jimmy raised his glass "It seems that about a few days ago we went into outer space to rescue Sheen, but got into a lot of mishaps along the way...but we've finally accomplished our goal! We brought Sheen back home and restored our circle of friends! To Team Neutron!"

"To Team Neutron!" everyone exclaimed in unison as they clicked their glasses together.

"You know what, Jimmy?" Nick turned to the boy genius "If having a normal life means not having anymore adventures or any bizarre things happening to us...who needs it?"

"Yeah Jimmy" said Libby "You're the greatest"

"Truly, one of a kind" Cindy smiled.

"Thanks guys" said Jimmy "You're not so bad yourselves"

"To Jimmy Neutron" Cindy raised her glass "The greatest boy genius ever and the best friend we could ever have!"

"To Jimmy Neutron!" everyone clinked their glasses together.

Yep. All was well with our heroes. Jimmy was his old self again and...so were his friends (with a few slight changes). Yes, glad to be back on their beautiful blue and green planet, where they belonged, Jimmy and his friends could finally rest assured, knowing that their family was whole again.

But little did they know that a new adventure wasn't too far away...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so we come to the end of our story, but this is only the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron & Friends saga because like I said, there's another adventure on the way! So stay tuned for...**

 **JIMMY NEUTRON AND FRIENDS! OPERATION: ROBOTS!**


End file.
